Remember Me, Ryuzaki
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Tras haber rechazado a la castaña, Ryoma se marcha a EE.UU por tenis. Al volver al Instituto,descubre que Ryuzaki tuvo un accidente, y producto de esto, ella no lo recuerda ¿Que hará el ambarino para que lo recuerde? (Finalizado)
1. ¿Quien eres?

"**Remember Me" **

**Capitulo 1-¿Quién eres? **

Una chica de larga cabellera castaña, caminaba decididamente hacía las canchas de tenis de su Instituto.

Sus ojos mostraban determinación, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón no podía evitar sentir esa horrible sensación de nerviosismo y temor a lo que estaba a apunto de ocurrir.

Como estaba predestinado en el clima, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse poco a poco, preparándose para dejar caer en cualquier momento la pronosticada lluvia.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, al visualizar frente a ella, a aquel chico de cabello negro-verde y ojos ámbar quien caminaba en sentido contrario al de ella, cargando su bolso de Seigaku:

-Ryoma-Kun…Y-Yo tengo algo que hay decirte-

-Dime- Examino sus ojos con determinación

-Pues…- Jugo con sus dedos nerviosa- Yo te quería decir…que…yo…es decir tú-

-mmm-

-…T-Tú me gustas…mucho- Se sonrojo- Siempre había querido decírtelo, pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo, hasta ahora-

-mmm Sin embargo, ya lo sabía-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- Se sonrojo aun mas, nunca había esperado eso, pensaba que Ryoma era distraído y nunca se fijaría en algo así-

Asintió- ¿Eso era todo?-

-Sí…pero-

Un silenció se hizo en aquel momento, Sakuno necesitaba una respuesta, sin embargo, temía oír lo que sospechaba, así que simplemente espero a que él lo dijera.

Pero no fue así, Ryoma continuo su camino, sin decir una palabra. Eso en cierto modo, le dolía:

-Ryoma-Kun…sobre eso-

Se volvió hacía ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, examinando con determinación su postura susurro "No siento lo mismo por ti".

Al escuchar aquellas crudas palabras, su corazón se estremeció sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Trató de fingir que todo estaba bien y que no sentía tristeza alguna por aquella respuesta: "Sabía que dirías eso…"Susurro, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Sabía que no sentías nada por mi, sin embargo quería decírtelo, ya que en unos días más te irás nuevamente de Japón" Suspiro "Bueno, eso era todo, adiós"

Sakuno caminó rápido, hacía la salida, dejando atrás al ambarino que la observaba en silenció, mientras las nubes se volvían negras sobre él, advirtiendo que la lluvia se acercaba.

En la salida del Instituto, pudo que su mejor amiga, Tomoka Osada la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras sostenía un paraguas:

-Saku-Chan, al fin sales… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Has estado hablando con Ryoma-Sama?-

-Yo…-Comenzó a murmurar triste- ¡Lo siento Tomo-Chan! Pero debo irme-

Dicho esto, corrió lejos de ella con tristeza, ya no podía más aguantar esa melancolía que guardaba en su interior.

Tomoka la observaba preocupada, al notar que su amiga no estaba bien "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" Justo en ese momento, unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer desde cielo.

La chica de larga cabellera castaña, corrió y corrió dejando todo a atrás, después de lo ocurrido, no sabía como iba a enfrentar el mañana, sabiendo que él estaría allí.

"Sabía que esto pasaría, era demasiado obvio…él nunca podría fijarse en mi" Pensó cabizbaja.

Sus ojos carmesí se nublaron al escuchar esas frías palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza otra vez. De un momento a otro, sus lágrimas descendieron como una pequeña cascada sobre sus mejillas…

Luego de vivir una eterna noche de lágrimas, Sakuno volvió al Instituto deseando no encontrarse con él, ya que aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo después de su acto fallido.

Al llegar al salón, noto que el ambarino aun no llegaba, lo cual le permitiría prepararse psicológicamente para cuando llegara el momento. Por ello, se dispuso a sentarse tranquilamente y escuchar música mientras esperaba que él se tardara.

Minutos llegó Osada quien la saludo con un tono serio, ya que aun seguía preocupada por lo de la tarde anterior:

-Hola Tomo-Chan-Sonrió

-Hola Sakuno-Chan-Se sentó a su lado y la observó con cautela- ¿Qué…fue lo que te sucedió ayer? Nunca te había visto comportarte de ese modo…además que después te llame a tu casa, y Sumire-Sensei me dijo que no querías hablar con nadie-

-Lo siento-Susurro cabizbaja- Me sentía mal por unos asuntos que no tienen importancia ahora-

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre que asuntos son? Si no tuvieran importancia, no hubieras actuado de ese modo…-

-"No puedo contárselo a nadie"-Pensó mirando hacía la ventana- "Lo siento

Tomo-Chan"-

-¿Sakuno? ¿Me oyes?-

-S-Sí…-

-Mira quien viene llegando-Sonrió- Es Ryoma-Sama-

-¿Eh?- Su corazón se acelero, no quería mirar hacía atrás, no podría mirarlo de nuevo-

Tomoka camino hacía él, esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras él se sentaba en su banco leyendo una revista de tenis como siempre:

-Buenos días Ryoma-Sama ¿Esa es la nueva revista de este mes?-

-Sí, la acabo de comprar-Suspiro

-Ya veo…-Sonrió y miro a su amiga, pensando que talvez se podría animar si veía al príncipe- Sakuno-Chan ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-No puedo ahora, debo salir un momento-Se levantó de su banco, sin mirar atrás

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde irás?-

-Vengo enseguida- Sonrió mirando solo a su amiga

-Esta bien…-

El ambarino solo la contemplo un momento en silenció y luego continuo su mirada en la revista de tenis.

Sakuno salió a tomar aire, ya que no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que él, ya no…después de que dijo eso ¿Qué pensaría de ella en ese momento? ¿Qué era solo una más de las chicas tontas que lo amaban?

Los días pasaron raudamente, y finalmente llegó el día en que Ryoma se marcharía de Japón, para jugar en en un partido internacional al cual había sido invitado.

Mientras todos sus amigos, incluyendo los novatos habían ido al aeropuerto a despedirlo, cierta castaña de ojos carmesí aun se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacía la ventana desanimada "No puedo ir" Pensó "Quiero despedirme de él, sin embargo después de aquel día…no he vuelto a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

El sonido del teléfono, la obligo a levantarse de la cama, y dar zancadas hacía él:

-¿Diga?-

-¡Sakuno! ¿Aun sigues allí? ¿No piensas ir al aeropuerto?-

-La verdad…no siento deseos de ir-

-¿Eh? ¿No quieres? Pero si hoy es la despedida de Ryoma-Sama-

-Ya lo se…es que-

-No habrá otra oportunidad, será la última vez que lo veremos ¿Estas segura que no quieres?-

-…S-Sí…segura- Susurro triste

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, adiós Tomo-Chan-

Se recostó sobre su cama pensativa e inevitablemente sus ojos se nublaron ¿A quien quería engañar? Aun amaba a Ryoma-Kun, y por eso muy dentro de ella, sentía deseos de ir a verlo por última vez y darle ánimos en America. Pero, aunque quería, dichas palabras "No siento lo mismo por ti" no le permitían tomar una decisión.

En el aeropuerto, ocho chicos de secundaria se encontraban junto al ambarino, obsequiándole diversos regalos. Mientras la entrenadora charlaba con la familia Echizen sobre Ryoma:

-Te voy a extrañar, Ochibi- Sonrió Eiji, abrazándolo

-A todos nos harás falta, Echizen- Sonrió Momo acariciando su cabeza

-Es verdad-Asintió Kawamura- Recuerda alimentarte bien en -

-Lo se, Kawamura-Sempai-

-Shh y no olvides entrenar duro-

-Si quieres puedes llevarte uno de mis súper jugos para que puedas alimentarte bien-Sonrió maliciosamente Inui sosteniendo una botella con un liquido morado-

-Que miedo- Gritaron todos

-No creo que sea necesario, Sempai- Suspiro Ryoma

-Tiene suficientes carbohidratos-

-Yo lo quiero-Sonrió Fuji

-¿Qué? No puedes- Gritaron todos, mientras veían como Fuji se lo tomaba

-Estaba delicioso, gracias Inui-

-No es nada-

-Echizen-Se acercó Tezuka, haciendo que todos se callaran- Recuerda que a donde vayas, tú siempre serás el pilar central de Seigaku. Así que no debes perder-

-Lo se, Capitán- Sonrió

De repente, la peculiar voz de cierta castaña de dos coletas, corría en dirección a Ryoma, haciendo que todos se movieran para que pasara, sabían como era Osada, la presidenta del club de fans de Ryoma.

-Oh, mira ha venido una de tus admiradoras-Sonrió Momo

-Ryoma-Sama…-Sonrió Osada frente a él- Te he preparado un almuerzo-

-Thank You- Lo aceptó, considerando que tenía mucha hambre, porque su padre no lo había dejado comer antes de salir-

-Espero que te guste-Esbozó una sonrisa- Realmente se te extrañara Ryoma-Sama-

-¿Qué sucedió con Sakuno-Chan?- Preguntó un pelirrojo mirando hacía todos lados-No la veo por ninguna parte-

-Ella no vendrá. No se sentía muy bien, así que no podrá venir-

-mmm Debe tener algo muy grave, para faltar- Susurro Eiji mirando Momo sabiendo lo que la castaña sentía-

-Que mal, no alcanzará a despedirse de Echizen-

-Pasajeros del vuelo quince, por favor dirigirse a la puerta principal-

-Ha llegado la hora- Anunció Sumire

-Así es…-Sonrió Oishi

- Buena suerte Echizen-Gritaron todos

-Thank You, sempais- Sonrió por un momento, y camino hacía la puerta señalada

En otra parte, muy cerca de allí, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, caminaba velozmente por las calles, mirando a cada minuto su reloj "Oh no es muy tarde, no alcanzaré a llegar" Pensó mirando como varios aviones despegaban en el cielo "Se que no siente lo mismo por mi. Pero aun así quiero verlo aunque sea por última vez…" Susurro y corrió hacía la calle sin notar que aun estaba en rojo.

¡Cuidado! Gritó una mujer y al mismo tiempo sintió la bocina de un camión acercándose a ella.

En eso, sus ojos se cerraron, sabiendo lo que venía. Entonces, sintió como era golpeada por el potente vehiculo, haciéndola volar por el impacto, cayendo en el suelo como una vieja muñeca de trapo.

En ese preciso momento un avión despegaba alejándose muy lejos del aeropuerto, con el ambarino, quien no podía distinguir que sucedía en la calle.

….

Meses después, Ryoma había regresado a Japón, esperando encontrarse nuevamente con sus sempai y con todas aquellas personas que había conocido.

Al entrar al salón, se sentó en su banco y extrajo una nueva revista de tenis de su mochila, y para comenzar a leerla antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Pocos minutos después, aparecieron los tres novatos hablando sobre tenis sin notar la presencia del ambarino, quien observaba a Horio que como siempre seguía inventando historias, las cuales los otros dos le creían.

-No has cambiado nada-

-¡Esa voz es de…!-Gritó Horio

-¡Ryoma! Has regresado-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-mmm no sean tan ruidosos-

-Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en el partido?-

-Ganaste ¿Verdad?-

-Por supuesto-

-Oh eso es genial, felicitaciones Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió Kachiro

En eso, la puerta del salón se abrió, y la ruidosa voz de Osada comenzó a retumbar en aquella habitación "Ya te lo he dicho Sakuno-Chan" decía Tomoka, siendo seguida por la chica de larga cabellera.

-R-Ryoma-Sama ¡Has regresado!- Sonrió Tomoka, corriendo hacía su puesto- Que bien ¿Cómo te ha ido en America? Seguro que les ganaste a todos-

Asintió, levantándose de la mesa para ir al baño, ya que encontraba que en ese salón todos estaban muy ruidosos por su llegada, y no podía estar en paz allí.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, quien lo miraba confundida. Cuando la ignoro como siempre para salir de allí, ella extrañamente se acerco:

-¿Qué sucede? Ryusaki-Volvió a observarla

-Esto… ¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó, dejando boquiabierto al ambarino- ¿Y Cómo sabes mi apellido?-

-¿Eh? ¿No me recuerdas?-

-Sakuno-Chan, él es Ryoma-Kun. N-No puede ser que no lo recuerdes-

-No, nunca antes lo había visto-

-¿Qué?- Saltaron los tres novatos

-Talvez olvidar a Ryoma son secuelas del accidente-

-"¿Accidente?"-Pensó Ryoma

-¿Olvidarlo? Pero si yo nunca lo he visto-

-Sí lo has visto. Pero no te preocupes-Sonrió Tomoka- Muy pronto lo recordaras-

-mmm eso creo-

-¿Secuelas del accidente?-Susurro el ambarino más confundido que la castaña-

-S-Sí, mmm es una larga historia, ocurrió la misma mañana en que te marchaste- Murmuro triste Tomoka- Esto es grave, supuestamente solo se había golpeado la cabeza, pero…nunca pensé que perdería la memoria, creo que debo avisarle a Sumire-Sensei-

-¿Eh? ¿Avisarle de que?- Preguntó confusa la castaña de ojos carmesí- Estoy bien, además estoy segura de que no lo he visto antes-

El timbre sonó de repente, y todos se quedaron en silenció, sin sabes que responderle a la castaña, Ryoma solo suspiro, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, además como era posible que ella se hubiese olvidado solamente a él, es decir si tuviese Amnesia hubiera perdido toda la memoria. Sin embargo, en este caso, según lo que habían mencionado lo demás, no había olvidado a nadie, pero ¿Por qué a él?

Continuara….

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Se supone que no debía subir este fic hasta que terminara Matrimonio Concertado, pero no pude evitarlo. Total a ese otro fic le quedan muy pocos capítulos, espero que les guste este. **_

_**Esta historia la pensé de un momento a otro, es cierto la escribí hace muchos meses esperando terminar mis otros fic para subirla, pero…la subiré antes.**_

_**Comenten onegai**_

_**Arigato por pasarse**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capitulo**_

_**Sayonara**_


	2. Amnesia?

"_**Capitulo 2"**_

Todo era tan extraño ¿Cómo era posible que solo hubiese olvidado a una sola persona? Se preguntaba una castaña de dos coletas, quien caminaba con determinación hacía las canchas de tenis, mientras su amiga de larga cabellera la esperaba tomando una bebida sobre el césped observando a los titulares.

-Sumire-Sensei necesito hablar con usted, es urgente-Corrió Tomoka a verla-

-¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que no puedes esperar hasta que los entrenamientos hayan finalizado?-

-Es sobre Sakuno…he notado algunas secuelas extrañas del accidente-

-¿Eh?- La observó confundida y llamó raudamente a Tezuka-

-¿Necesita algo? Ryusaki-Sensei-

-Sí, ha surgido una emergencia, puedes hacerte cargo de los entrenamientos, mientras vuelvo-

-Esta bien…vaya tranquilamente-

Dichas estas palabras, Sumire acompaño a la castaña a un lugar más tranquilo, cerca de las duchas, observó con atención lo que la estudiante quería decir y se sorprendió al escuchar todo el relato ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? ¿Realmente Sakuno había olvidado a Ryoma? Ella sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que su nieta sentía por el tenista, lo cuál le parecía aun más extraño de que lo hubiese olvidado tan fácilmente. Por ello, ambas después de haber tomado una decisión, caminaron hacía donde se encontraba la chica de ojos carmesí, para llevarla al médico.

-¿Qué sucede? Abuela ¿Por qué iremos al médico?-

-Es cierto ¿Qué no reconoces a Ryoma?-

-¿Eh? ¿Se refiere al chico que acaba de llegar?-

-Así es ¿No recuerdas nada sobre él?-

-No, para nada ¿Por qué debería? Es la primera vez que lo veo-

-Esto esta mal realmente, debemos partir de inmediato- Susurro la entrenadora mirando a la castaña de dos coletas- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-

-Esta bien-Esbozó una sonrisa

Tras haberlo decidido, las tres caminaron hacía el hospital, el cuál para su sorpresa se encontraba vacío, por ello fueron atendidas enseguida. El doctor Kazuki, los esperaba en su escritorio leyendo los expedientes de la castaña:

-Doctor Kazuki, que bueno que lo encontramos-Sonrió Sumire

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Observó a Sakuno- ¿Le ha dolido la cabeza?-

-No, es solo que…-

-Lo que sucede es que parece que mi nieta perdió un poco la memoria-

-¿Olvido a muchas personas o solo a una?-

-Eso es lo extraño solo a una-

-mmm puede tratarse de cierto caso-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?-Le preguntó a Sumire

-Sí, esta bien, ustedes espérenme afuera-

Ambas asintieron, y el doctor se levantó para dar vueltas por la oficina, mientras Sumire solo lo observaba sentada:

-Este tipo de casos sucede cuando la paciente antes del accidente hubiera sufrido un severo problema con cierto individuo, entonces solo olvida a la persona que le causo mayor dolor-

-Entonces él debe haberle hecho algo muy doloroso, y por eso ella-

-Sí, es el tipo de amnesia disociativa que le sirve como mecanismo de autodefensa. Ya que es un mal recuerdo que fue reprimido por el inconciente en el momento del accidente-

-Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para que vuelva a recordarlo?-

-Es posible que pueda recordarlo por si misma-

-¿De verdad?-

-Pero pueden pasar meses o años, además si lo recuerda podría causarle cierto dolor tanto emocional como en la cabeza. Por ello, deben tener cuidado-

-Entonces ¿Esta diciendo que sería mejor que no lo recuerde?-

-No me malentienda…no estoy diciendo eso, solo digo que deben hacerlo con cierta precaución, es todo-

-Ya veo, muchas gracias doctor- Se levantó para darle la mano

-No es nada, cualquier problema, manténgame informado-

Tras terminar la consulta médica, las tres caminaron de vuelta hacía el Instituto, como aun era temprano, y los entrenamientos terminarían dentro de dos horas, aun podían regresar al Instituto para conversar más profundamente sobre dicho tema. Así que cuando Sakuno fue a mirar como los titulares jugaban tenis, Sumire aprovecho la ocasión para explicarle todo a Osada:

-En pocas palabras, esta diciendo que Sakuno sufrió un especie de fuerte dolor emocional con Ryoma-Sama antes del accidente, y por ello en el momento del impacto su organismo reprimió todo ese recuerdo- Susurro

-Así es… ¿Tú sabes algo?-

-No, para nada…pero días anteriores a ese, ella actuaba muy extraño, además hubo una vez que se supone que nos iríamos juntas a casa, fue esa vez que anunciaron lluvia. Ella venía muy triste de las canchas, quizás en ese momento ocurrió-

-Puede ser, te lo encargo a ti. Ahora debo volver al entrenamiento, nos vemos-

Observó como Sumire se marchaba y entonces pensó "Me pregunto que le habrá hecho Ryoma-Sama, para que ella estuviera así, debo averiguarlo".

Muy cerca de ahí, se encontraba el ambarino tomando una Ponta, quien al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación de ambas, suspiro, recordando todo lo sucedido aquella noche "¿Habré sido muy duro? Betsuni…no podía hacerle falsas ilusiones, además no me importa lo que le pase" Pensó, mientras caminaba hacía las canchas por otro camino.

Al visualizarla junto a sus sempais, se acercó, sabía perfectamente que se había olvidado de él, y no le importaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo:

-Oh Ochibi, vienes justo a tiempo, mira quien esta aquí-Sonrió Eiji

-Lo se, Lo se-Suspiro

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Verdad?-Susurro recordando que por él había tenido que ir al médico- ¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Oh tendrán una cita, mejor vámonos- Sonrió Momo, alejándose con Eiji

-¿De que quieres hablar?- La miró fijamente a sus ojos carmesí, notando que ya no se sonrojaba como antes-

-Quería preguntarte ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros antes?-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Por qué todos se preocupan porque no te recuerdo? ¿Realmente fuiste alguien importante para mí? ¿Éramos amigos? No entiendo nada, me puedes explicar -

-Pues…-Susurro, no sabía que decirle al respecto, no podía decirle "Tú estabas enamorada de mi, y yo te rechacé", eso no podía explicarlo- Fuimos compañeros desde séptimo grado…y tu abuela con mi padre son amigos de antes-

-Ya veo…entonces quizás por ellos nos conocimos- Sonrió- Aun así no entiendo porque están todos alarmados…-Susurro- Buenos, nos vemos-

Mientras ella se alejaba, el ambarino tenía mucho que pensar, por alguna razón se sentía incomodo de que ella no lo reconociera. Sin embargo, por otro lado, era mejor así no lo molestaría más con sus miradas todos los días y cuando se sonrojaba e intentaba hablar con él nerviosamente. Todo eso ya no pasaría.

Y así pasaron raudamente los días, y cada día era eterno para él, realmente nada sería como antes, la castaña ya no lo miraba, ni siquiera lo saludaba y si solía hacerlo, era una conversación corta. Además cuando se encontraban de camino a casa, ella actuaba frente a él como si fuera cualquier persona y después se marchaba ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? No podía evitar sentirse molesto…

Un día por la tarde, mientras jugaba tenis como siempre, sus sempais aparecieron, al notar como se encontraba todo este tiempo, pensaban en que seria bueno darle ciertos consejos:

-Ochibi…debes sentirte muy triste con respecto a Sakuno ¿Verdad?-

-Sí es verdad, Osada nos contó lo que le sucedía, y realmente debe ser terrible para ti que ella te haya olvidado. Es decir ¿Dónde quedo tu ego ahora?-Rió

-No me importa, en lo absoluto-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Y que pasaría si te dijera que alguien más esta interesado en ella?-

-¿De que hablas?-Gruño

-De Kintaro ¿Lo recuerdas?-Sonrió Momo-Sí, mientras tú no estabas, él ha estado aquí y se ha hecho muy amigo de Ryusaki-

-No me importa lo que hagan esos dos-

-¿De verdad? Ah bueno…entonces creo que le diré que esta libre-

-Es verdad, Ochibi…Toyama nos había preguntado si podíamos ayudarlo a que estuviera con ella, pero dijimos que éramos completamente fans de ustedes dos, pero si no quieres…entonces será-

-Betsuni, no caeré en sus trampas, sempai-

-No te estamos bromeando, si no nos crees ve a verlo con tus propios ojos- Miró su reloj- A esta hora, él debe estar por recoger a Sakuno-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque escuche de Osada que vendría-

Los sempais se retiraron, dejando a un ambarino más molesto que antes ¿Puede ser posible que esos dos estén juntos? No, no dejaría llevarse por lo que habían dicho ellos, no podía ser cierto. Tras darse una pequeña ducha, camino hacía la salida para marcharse, entonces quedo perplejo al escuchar las voces de dichas personas, al mirar hacía un costado de la salida, observó como la castaña sonreía con un pelirrojo, no sabía perfectamente de que estaban hablando, pero parecían llevarse muy bien. Eso produjo que sintiera odio de un momento a otro, no sabía porque realmente, pero se sentía molesto al verlos juntos. Trato de ignorarlos y marcharse, pero entonces:

-Koshimae-Sonrió Kintaro acercándose hacía él-Tanto tiempo, me entere que ganaste en , bien hecho ¿Y cuando jugaras contra mi?-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo-

-Que eres malo koshimae-Hizo puchero

-¿También lo conoces? Kintaro-Kun-Preguntó la castaña confundida

-Sí, jugamos juntos en los nacionales ¿No lo recuerdas? Inclusive tú estabas con él, cuando nos conocimos-

Comenzó a recordar cuando estaban en los nacionales y claro ella estaba con un chico claramente, pero no sabía identificar bien si era él. De repente, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, lo cuál produjo que se la apretara e hiciera una mueca de dolor. Ambos se preocuparon, pero antes que el ambarino pudiera hacer algo, el pelirrojo la abrazó raudamente, provocando que ella se sonrojara:

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-

-No, no es nada- Sonrió sonrojada

Hace mucho rato que no la veía sonrojarse…y justo ahora lo había hecho, solo que esta vez no había sido por él, sino que por otro. Eso le molestaba bastante ¿Pero porque?

-Oh Ryoma-Sama, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo-Dijo seriamente

-No estoy de humor ahora, Osada-Gruño- Bye-

Sin previo aviso se alejo del establecimiento, dejando a muchos sorprendidos, pero más a Osada que no entendía lo que sucedía, entonces miró a su amiga quien parecía estar contenta con el pelirrojo y pensó "¿Será que Ryoma-Sama esta celoso?"

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Respecto a que significa Betsuni es una palabra que siempre emplea Ryoma por ello, ya estoy acostumbrada a decirla en mis fic xd **_

_**Significa "No importa, o nada de nada, o nada en especial" todo en sentido negativo. Por si no lo entienden.**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capitulo **_

_**Sayonara**_


	3. Recuerdame

"_**Capitulo 3"**_

Habían pasado dos días desde lo acontecido, y Ryoma aun no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que la castaña de ojos carmesí viviera en un mundo paralelo al suyo, ya no solo le molestaba que no lo mirara ni le hablase como antes, sino que además no podía soportar ver a ese pelirrojo cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Aun no podía entender como de todas las personas que podría haber olvidado, tenía que ser de él. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde séptimo grado, y aunque al principio le molestaba ser observado, después de los años ya se había acostumbrado a ser observado día tras día por Sakuno Ryusaki.

Habían cambiado cosas, en los últimos años, no obstante todos los integrantes de Seigaku seguían unidos, juntándose ahora en un nuevo establecimiento mucho más amplio, el cuál también era conducido por Sumire con Momo y Kaoru como capitanes, aunque sus sempais venían seguido a supervisar al nuevo club, nada era lo mismo. Y todos esos años, se había acostumbrado a esas miradas…cuatro años así

Entonces un día tras encontrarse con Osada, quien insistía que debía hablar algo muy importante por él, lo comprendió todo:

-Ryoma-Sama ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-No se que hablas, Osada…yo no le he hecho nada-

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, la razón por la cuál ella no te recuerda, es porque tú le hiciste algo tan malo que su organismo actúo como mecanismo de auto defensa para suprimir el recuerdo de ese causante. Así que algo debes haberle hecho-Suspiro enfadada- Más bien ¿Qué fue lo último que hablaste con ella antes de que te marcharas a ?-

-mmm nada, me marche sin que ella estuviese-

-No, no hablo de ese momento, sino de días anteriores…por ejemplo hubo un día de lluvia que ella venía triste de las canchas de tenis…-

-Ese día- Al recordar, tragó saliva al recordar lo frío que había sido-

-Sí, desde ese día que ella comenzó a actuar extraño cuando tú aparecías ¿De que hablaron?-

-mmm pues ella…-

-Oh…será posible que tú ¿La hayas rechazado?-

-Que más iba a hacer, no siento lo mismo por ella-

-Eso era-Gruño- ya veo porque no te recuerda…pensándolo bien es mejor que dejes las cosas como están, porque prefiero que ahora Sakuno-Chan sea feliz con Kintaro, a que recuerde todo lo que sucedió contigo y vuelva a estar triste. Por otro lado, es mejor para ti ¿No? Después de todo, ella nunca te importo-

Dichas esas palabras Tomoka se alejo, comprendiéndolo todo, sin embargo no entendía nada, si él la había rechazado ¿Por qué se mostraba celoso ahora por Kintaro?

El ambarino la observó mientras se alejaba confuso "¿Lo mejor para ella…es que este con Kintaro?" Pensó. Entonces suspiro, no sabía porque pensando en tonterías tan seguido ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella hiciera?, no tenía nada que decirle.

…

Más tarde, cuando caminaba hacía el salón de clases a buscar su bolso, ya que tras terminar el entrenamiento lo había olvidado allí, notó que la puerta estaba apretada, entonces la movió con fuerza para acceder a ella, al lograr abrirla se encontró con los ojos de la castaña quien venía saliendo de la habitación:

-Ryusaki… ¿Qué haces aquí?-La observó sin quitarse del camino

-Me tocó limpiar el pizarrón esta vez…pero ya me voy, permiso-

-Espera…-Cerró la puerta tras de él

-¿Qué ocurre?-Sonrió- ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿Sientes algo…por Kintaro?-

-Esto…no lo sé-Se sonrojo

-"Esa mirada…y la forma en como se pone nerviosa, realmente…esta interesada en él"-Pensó

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No…es solo que… ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?-

-No… Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado ese asunto, nosotros éramos compañeros solamente ¿No?-Preguntó confundida

-Sí…pero había algo más-Susurro cabizbajo

-¿Qué mas?-

-Nada importante…-

-Pero si no lo fuera, no me lo estarías diciendo-Murmuro pensativa, no entendía que era eso tan importante que podría haber olvidado-Realmente no sé que es-

-Talvez…puedo ayudarte a recordar-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad…me ayudarías?-Sonrió

-"¿Lo pensé en voz alta? Realmente le dije eso…"-Pensó avergonzado colocándose su gorra y bajándola a la altura de sus ojos- Lo intentare…-

-Gracias…Ryoma-Kun-Esbozó una gran sonrisa-Nos vemos mañana-

Tras agradecerle al ambarino, cerró la puerta y camino por el pasillo pensativa ¿Qué es realmente lo que tenía que recordar? ¿Habrá ocurrido algo importante entre ellos?

Diez minutos más tarde salió Ryoma colgando su bolso en su hombro izquierdo, el crepúsculo anaranjado ya se posaba sobre el cielo tiñendo todo de su hermoso color, cerró la puerta tras de él y camino por el pasillo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Si lograba que ella lo pudiera recordar…luego ¿qué? ¿Estaba realmente correcto hacerlo? Sí Osada se enteraba de esto, estaría en problemas, no podía permitir que nadie más aparte de ellos se enterara.

Camino a zancadas hacía la salida, entonces noto que la mochila de la castaña estaba en el suelo a un costado de la escalera ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces vio a Sakuno hincada sobre el piso, tocándose la cabeza:

-Ryusaki… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?-Intento ayudarla a pararse

-N-No es nada…es que de un momento a otro me comenzó a doler la cabeza y me maree, por eso no note el último escalón y resbale- Rió nerviosa- Pero estoy bien-

-No lo estas…dime ¿Acaso intentaste recordarme?-

-Pues…sí, y Kintaro me había mencionado que supuestamente tú y yo nos conocíamos bien antes y que yo la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba cerca de ti. Entonces no entiendo como no puedo recordarlo- Se sobó la cabeza, mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado-

-"Yo tampoco lo entiendo"-Pensó observándola-"Además si recordarme le causa dolor, quizás debería olvidarme de esto, quizás lo mejor para ella es no recordarme"-

-¿Ryoma-Kun? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?-

-S-Sí, no es nada-

-Bueno, creo que ahora sí debo irme-Sonrió- Lo siento por preocuparte, nos vemos-

-Pero ¿Puedes caminar sola a tu casa?-

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes-Sonrió- Puedo ir sola-

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Entonces, cuídate Ryusaki…-Camino en sentido contrario al de ella porque tenía que ir a ver a alguien antes de volver

-Sí, lo haré-

Ambos se separaron caminando en sentido contrario, la castaña no entendía porque cada vez que intentaba recordarlo le dolía la cabeza ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Estaba decidida que apenas llegara a la casa investigaría en Internet respecto a los tipos de amnesia. Si nadie le quería decir, debería investigarlo por si misma.

Por otro lado, Ryoma iría al hospital para ver si podía hablar con el doctor de su familia, quizás él sabría porque sucedían esas cosas y si era posible que ella recordara sin sentir dolor alguno. Porque no podía dejar todo como estaba, porque entonces Ryusaki viviría en un mundo de mentira, porque ella no amaba a Kintaro, quizás si estaba interesada en él, pero no podía permitir que el tiempo avanzara sin que ella supiese toda la verdad.

Después de unas horas llegó al hospital, y tras hablar con su doctor, salió del establecimiento, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho: "Es posible que la única forma que ella pueda recordar todo lo sucedido sin que le duela la cabeza es que le muestres cosas significativas que hubieron entre ustedes dos, entonces ahí quizás no sea tan doloroso para ella y saque sus propias conclusiones y pueda recordar todo por si misma" Recordando todas esas palabras, se dirigió hacía su hogar, al entrar su prima lo estaba con la cena lista, sin embargo, por primera vez él solo comió un poco de pan y subió a su habitación, sin haber ido a entrenar tenis antes, lo cuál causo ciertas sospechas por parte de toda la familia.

En su habitación buscó dicha caja donde se encontraban todos sus recuerdos de una de las veces que se había marchado a , entonces entre todos sus obsequios, se hallaban dos pelotas de tenis, una en la que decía "Número 1 en el mundo", y otra que salía un pequeño retrato de él en chibi dibujado en la pelota. Ambas pelotas pertenecían a la castaña, eran obsequios que ella le había entregado en aquellos tiempos.

No había querido conservar todo, sino que su prima había decidido guardarlo todo, porque decía que en algún futuro los necesitaría y odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. En momentos como este, eran necesarios…

Antes de planear que iba a hacer, el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió:

-¿Qué sucede?-Gritó, ocultando las pelotas bajo su chaqueta-

-Te buscan afuera, Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Quién?-

-Al parecer es Kintaro-

-Dile que estoy ocupado-

-Ya le dije, pero insiste que es importante-

-Esta bien-Suspiro

No tenía ningún interés de hablar con él, pero conociendo lo insistente que era, ya esperaba que se tratara de jugar otro partido de tenis para ver quien era mejor, pero ya lo habían resuelto tantas veces y no importaba cuantas veces le demostrara que él era mejor, porque él siempre decía "Volveré y te venceré". No obstante, hasta ahora nunca lo había conseguido.

Bajo las escaleras con un short negro y una polera gris para ver que quería. Al salir se encontró con que él lo observaba con una mirada de odio:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vine a hablarte sobre Sakuno-Chan-

-¿Qué hay sobre ella?-

-Me entere por rumores de que ella producto del accidente que tuvo, se olvido de ti-

-Así es ¿Y?-

-Y últimamente he notado que te acercas más a ella… ¿Acaso estas interesado en ella?-

-Betsuni-

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso quieres ayudarla a recordarte?-Rió

-No es eso-Bufó

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-

-Solo le estoy haciendo un favor, es todo-

-¿Un favor? Todos sabemos que si ella te vuelve a recordar sufrirá, y es lo único que provocaras-

-Pero si vive en un mundo ficticio también sufrirá, solo la estoy ayudando a darse cuenta que no eres para ella-

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-

-Porque no te quiere a ti-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-Gruño

-Porque lo se- Camino hacía su puerta- Sí eso era todo…-

-No permitiré que me ganas, no esta vez- Bufó

-Mada mada dane- Cerró la puerta tras de él

-Esto es un reto, te venceré, Koshimae- Gritó

Al dirigirse a su habitación nuevamente, su padre le sonrió maliciosamente diciendo haber oído toda la conversación "¿Acaso esto es una lucha por una mujer?" murmuro orgulloso. Ryoma no dijo nada, y subió las escaleras ignorando el comentario de su padre, aun así él sabía perfectamente que aunque no lo preguntara, realmente era así y estaba feliz porque su hijo al fin se había convertido en un hombre.

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa^^**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, espero que les guste este capitulo, el cuál me costo mucho hacer, dado que no sabía como adaptar la historia al personaje de Ryoma-Kun.**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse, haré lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible, como saben tengo que encargarme de muchos fic más por eso me retraso.**_

_**Cuídense! Nos vemos en otro capitulo**_

_**Sayonara**_


	4. Orgullo

"_**Capitulo 4-Orgullo"**_

Era un día normal como todos, no obstante eso no aseguraba que todo iba a marchar como todos los días, el ambarino se encontraba sentado en su banco leyendo una revista de tenis, completamente solo, hasta que noto la repentina llegada de la castaña, quien al parecer también se había levantado temprano hoy. Eran los únicos dos en la sala, era su oportunidad para comenzar con su plan macabro de ayudarla a recordar.

-Buenos días, Ryusaki-Susurro, sin dejar de mirar su revista

-Oh...Buenos días, Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió- No había notado que estabas aquí ¿No ha llegado nadie más?-

-No, pero aun es temprano…-

-Tienes razón-Suspiro y se sentó en su banco

-Por cierto ¿Aun juegas tenis?-Se levantó de su banco para caminar hacía ella-

-S-Sí, un poco ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-mmm ya veo ¿Y porque lo haces?-

-No lo sé, creo que me gusta-

-Recuerdas… ¿Por qué te empezó a gustar?-

-N-No…-

-"Rayos"-Pensó y entonces sonrió- ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?

-¿Eh?, no lo sé…no soy muy buena-Rió nerviosa

-Lo se…-Susurro, dejando a la castaña confusa-Pero igual, juguemos mientras esperemos que lleguen los demás-

-Esta bien…-

Al llegar a las canchas, los dos sacaron sus raquetas y se prepararon para jugar. Ryoma como solía hacerlo en el pasado lanzó una pelota lentamente, para que ella alcanzara a devolverla y por supuesto, lo consiguió. Así estuvieron jugando por unos momentos.

Sakuno se sentía extraña jugando con él, no era porque no lo conociera mucho, sino más bien porque sentía que esta no era la primera vez que lo hacían, lo habían hecho antes…¿Pero cuando? Un borroso recuerdo bloqueo su mente de ella entrenando en un parque junto a Tomoka y alguien más las observaba en silencio…

-Ryusaki… ¿Estas bien?-

-"Será que acaso él…también estaba en esos momentos"-Pensó cabizbaja

-¿Ryusaki?-

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien-

-"Quizás…haya recordado algo"-Pensó triunfante

-Sigamos-Sonrió

-Ok- Continuo lanzando la pelota un poco más fuerte- ¿Aun tienes las pelotas con un dibujo?-

-¿Con un dibujo?-Susurro, intentando procesar lo que acababa de decir-Ahora que lo dices…-

Raudamente un recuerdo del presente volvió a su mente, en el cuál ella se encontraba ordenando su habitación como todos los viernes, cuando de repente notó que algunas de sus pelotas, más bien la gran mayoría de ellas contenía un dibujo de alguien en chibi. Cuando intento fijarse bien de quien se trataba, noto que el chico de sus pelotas se parecía a Ryoma Echizen ¿Por qué…? Lo más seguro es que esas pelotas deberían ser de Tomoka, eso pensó, porque después de todo ella pertenecía al club de fans de Ryoma y solo ella podría estar enamorada de él.

-¿Las tienes?-

-Sí, aunque supuse que eran de Tomoka, como ella es fans de ti-Rió nerviosa- Debe ser lo más seguro-

-Betsuni- Susurro

-Entonces si no son de ellas ¿Por qué serían mías?-Preguntó confusa- Entiendo…talvez yo la ayude a hacerlas, y se quedaron en mi casa, eso puede ser-

-Es suficiente por hoy-Suspiro guardando la pelota

-¿De que hablas?-

-Del juego, quedan como diez minutos para que entremos a clases, así que sigamos otro día-

Dichas esas palabras camino hacía la salida, dejando a la castaña atónita ¿Cómo era que él sabía tantas cosas de ella? ¿Acaso más que compañeros habían sido algo más? ¿Amigos? No comprendía como el ambarino sabía más sobre todo…había algo extraño, había otra razón por la cuál ella debía recordarlo.

En estos momentos se odiaba por no haber escrito un diario que se lo dijera todo, pero no había ninguno, cuando había ordenado su habitación solo había encontrado esas pelotas, o sería…que alguien lo hubiese escondido a propósito. Sí, podría ser, porque antes de que él volviera había un cuaderno rosa en su escritorio que nunca habría, pero ahora no estaba…

Talvez no era su diario, pero era algo clave que le podría ayudar a recordar todo sobre él.

Cuando llegó el recreo, Ryoma fue a la terraza como siempre a comer, mientras pensaba en que otras cosas podría hacer para que lo recordara. Es cierto lo que había hecho en la mañana no había servido de nada, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría, no mientras Toyama anduviera rondando por ahí. La pregunta era ¿Qué hacer?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos de alguien más, sin preguntarse quien sería, tan solo bufó "Supuse que eras tú, Momo-Sempai"

-¿Quién más sería?- Rió- Ah…es verdad, podría ser Sakuno-

-No sé de que hablas-

-¡No sé de que hablas!- Fingió su voz molestándolo- Ya se lo que estas tramando, además de oírlo de Inui, lo vi con mis propios ojos esta mañana-

-No tramo nada-

-¿A no? Intentas ayudar a Ryusaki que te recuerdes…-Sonrió- ¿Acaso tu ego no puede esperar más? Seguro como estas sin atención, ahora que ella no te toma en cuenta, intentas provocar que lo vuelva a hacer-

-No es por mí, es por ella-

-Ambos sabemos que no es así, ahora ella es feliz con Kintaro, es más por eso, estas tratando que ella te recuerde, para que no se quede con él ¿Verdad?-

-No es eso…-

-No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes-Sonrió

-Betsuni, aun no he perdido nada-

-En fin, si necesitas mi ayuda, ya sabes donde encontrarme-Sonrió caminando a la salida

-Momo-Sempai-

-¿Sí?- Respondió sin girar a ver a su amigo

-¿Q-Que debería hacer para ayudar a recordar a alguien?-Susurro cabizbajo

-"Lo ha aceptado"-Pensó y entonces suspiro- Si te ayudo, al mismo tiempo temo hacer sufrir a alguien más-

-¿Quién? ¿Kintaro?-

-No, es a ella ¿No has pensado que si te vuelve a recordar, volverá a sufrir? Después de todo tú no la amas, por ello ¿Qué sacas que vuelva a enamorarse de ti, si no le corresponderás?-

-Entiende que esto no es sobre mí, es por ella que hago todo esto, no voy a permitir que su vida sea una mentira, Ryusaki no ama a Kintaro-

-Talvez aun no, pero quizás pronto lo haga ¿Y que? ¿Prefieres que siga su vida amando a alguien que nunca le va a corresponder, o vivir siendo feliz con la persona que realmente puede llegar a quererla? Debes pensar en eso-

-mmm-

-No obstante, te conozco Echizen…y una parte de mi dice que harás lo correcto-Sonrió mirándolo- Así que puedes contar conmigo-

-Thank You…-

-Entonces… ¿Qué has intentado hacer? Además de lo de la pelota-Rió al notar su cara avergonzado- ¿Ese fue el primer intento?-

-Sí, el segundo…-

-Yo creo que puedes llevarla a esos lugares en los que han estado, talvez ahí recuerde todo, como reconstruyendo la escena-

-mmm quizás-

-Por ahora debes intentar eso, más adelante…no sé quizás decirle alguna frase que haya sido significativa para ella. No sé, yo recuerdo que hubo varios momentos que estuvieron juntos, en los que cambiaste mucho…y te veías feliz-

-¿Feliz?-

-No sé si feliz en sí, pero por un momento pensé que sentías lo mismo por ella, pero tu orgullo no te lo permitía aceptarlo…-Suspiro- No obstante, cuando me entere recientemente por Osakada que la rechazaste, no entiendo porque lo hiciste-

-Porque no siento lo mismo por ella-Dijo cortante

-No seguiré discutiendo eso contigo, porque se que lo negaras hasta el final, aunque en el fondo sea lo contrario, por tu orgullo…-

-No es por mi orgullo-

"Sí, sí como digas" Rió aun sabiendo que en el fondo tenía toda la razón. El sonido del timbre sonó a sus espaldas, obligándolos a abandonar su charla y caminar hacía sus salones. Momo se despidió con un leve susurro "Nos vemos, y piénsalo", mientras él solo negaba con la cabeza y seguía su camino, intentando olvidar las palabras que le había dicho su mejor amigo.

La clase pasó raudamente, y por primera vez no estaba concentrado en las clases ingles, sino en aquella chica de largas trenzas quien prestaba atención a cada una de las lecciones ¿Por qué de pronto le gustaba tanto mirarla? ¿Acaso ella se habría preguntado lo mismo en el pasado?

Siendo honesto siempre la observaba silenciosamente, sin que nadie se percatara, solo hubieron ocasiones que ella lo noto, claro quizás ese fue su plan desde un principio, observarla a diario para que por un lado, ella se pusiera nerviosa con sus penetrantes ojos y sintiera lo mismo que él sentía cuando ella lo hacía, mientras que por el otro, también le satisfacía sus reacciones. Aunque nunca lo había admitido, era "un poco" egocéntrico.

Al salir del salón para el almuerzo, como siempre fue a comer a la terraza, esperando que alguien apareciera en cualquier minuto, no obstante no fue así…ella no apareció. Quizás ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ella siempre lo iba a ver cuando almorzaba, igual que en otras ocasiones lo miraba en silencio.

Pero mientras más pensaba en el pasado, no podía comprender como es que hace solo en unos meses atrás todo era así y ahora ella no sabía nada de él.

Ahora la sentía lejos…demasiado distante de su vida, se preguntaba ¿Por qué le molestaba que fuese así? Debería sentirse mejor, ya que ahora no habrían miradas psicópatas todo el tiempo, pero…en ves de sentirse tranquilo, estaba inquieto.

Cuando ya creía que nadie vendría a aquella terraza, se levantó y camino hacía la salida para pensar un rato… ¿Pensar? Eso podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, no necesariamente fuera de aquel lugar, entonces una voz dentro de él le dijo lo que no quería oír "No intentes engañarte a ti mismo, la quieres ver" El suspiro y solo negó con la cabeza, no era así, no quería verla.

Al girar la manilla para salir de allí, noto que la puerta estaba algo atorada, intento tirar de ella raudamente y entonces sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con los carmesí, pertenecientes a dicha persona en la que estaba pensando. Confundido, soltó la manilla y por el impulso de la puerta, ella comenzó a resbalar, entonces raudamente tomo su mano con fuerza, evitando que se cayera y la dejo a un lado, junto a él.

-Gracias…-

-Betsuni…Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te he venido a buscar-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó esperanzado

-Porque las clases ya comenzaron, y ya todos están poniéndose su ropa deportiva. Por ello, la sensei me dijo que te viniera a buscar-

"Ok" Susurro, y ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo para bajar hacía el patio. Sakuno sonreía más de lo común ahora ¿Acaso Kintaro la hacía muy feliz? Eso le molestaba.

Unos chicos de otro grado más alto que ellos, se acercaron hacían ella, lo cuál le causo extrañeza al ambarino ¿Qué querían?

-¿Tú eres Sakuno Ryusaki?-Preguntaron con una enorme sonrisa

-S-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntan?-

-Entonces ¿Te gustaría salir con nosotros?- Preguntaron ignorando completamente al ambarino, quien iba un poco más lejos que ella, pero se veía molesto por las palabras de esos sujetos-

-Esto...Lo siento, pero yo-

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que preguntar tonterías? ¿No deberían estar en clases?-Gruño el ambarino

-¿Qué te metes tú? No eres nada de ella, así que no tienes derecho a hablar sobre eso-Y uno la jaló del brazo hacía un lado-

-Si tengo derechos-Gruño mirando al más alto- Ella me pertenece- Y la jaló del brazo, dejándola atrás de él- Quédate ahí-Susurro y ella solo asintió, sin comprender las palabras del ambarino ¿Qué le pertenecía?-

-Oye pequeño ¿Acaso quieres pelear?-Gruño el más alto tomándolo del cuello

-Mada Mada Dane-

-¿Qué? Engreído, ya verás-

Y Ryoma sin pensarlo le lanzó un puñetazo bajo el mentón, dejándolo atónito, entonces el segundo golpeo al ambarino en la guata para que cayera.

Al verlo caer, la chica de largas trenzas lo miró preocupada "¿Estas bien?" susurro, pero él solo sonrió e intento levantarse para seguir, entonces noto que por el golpe había botado sangre por la boca, lo cuál causo cierto agrado por los demás, quienes se prepararon para seguir golpeando.

Lo levantaron del cuello y el ambarino reacciono a golpearlo en la cara, luego uno de ellos enfadado lo golpeo en la boca para que dejara su arrogancia, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Entonces la castaña se paró dándole la espalda al tenista defendiéndolo "Ya basta, no peleen".

El sonido de alguien acercándose los alertó para que corrieran lejos de la escena prometiendo volver algún día por ella. Sakuno cayó de rodillas al suelo, observando como el ambarino sufría:

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Cómo te encuentras? Vamos a la enfermería-

-No es necesario, estoy bien-

-Pero…no deberías haber hecho esto, por mi culpa-Sus ojos se nublaban

-No llores-Se levantó raudamente, ya sabía lo que vendría esto le recordaba a aquella vez cuando estaban en la cancha de tenis y termino lastimado en su ojo, entonces ella apareció…su rostro estaba exactamente igual a aquella vez-

"No deberías levantarte así, ven vamos a la enfermería" Susurro, mientras lo cogía del brazo para dirigirlo hacía la enfermería. En esos momentos tenía ganas de estrellarla contra su cuerpo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía. Primero que nada ¿Por qué había tenido el impulso de hacer eso? Su reputación quedaría marcada por eso, pero no importaba, la seguridad de ella era lo principal…"Eso creo" Pensó suspirando.

Al llegar a la enfermería no había nadie, lo cuál descontrolo a la castaña ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie? ¿Para que estaba la enfermería entonces? Sin pensarlo, tomo algunos algodones de un botiquín y busco alcohol para desinfectarlo. Entonces lo obligó a sentarse en la camilla y empezó a mojar el algodón con alcohol:

-No es necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo hacerlo- Susurro Ryoma, temiendo por el ardor

-No, yo lo haré, tú no verás ¿Cómo lo harías?-

-Igual puedo-

"Ya, no hables" susurro y empezó a pasar el algodón con cuidado por boca, menos mal el golpe no le había sacado ningún diente, pero si sangraba mucho. Ryoma la observaba en silenció, cada ciertos minutos hacía muecas por el ardor, pero estaba sorprendido sobre todo. Cuando ya había sanado por un momento, ella pensaba curarle un poco más con agua oxigenada, pero él la tomo de la muñeca para impedirlo, porque con eso ya estaba bien. No obstante no contaba con que sus ojos se miraran por un momento, entonces sus corazones empezaron a latir.

Sakuno no entendía porque al mirarlo, sentía como si ya lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces, entonces sintió como su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal.

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Sí?-

-No lo haré si quieres, pero ¿Podrías soltarme?-

-¿Eh?- Analizó la situación, y reacciono- Sí, lo siento-

El silencio los invadió nuevamente, la castaña fue a botar los desechos de sangre y volvió a su lado para ver si estaba en condiciones de salir o de descansara un momento:

-No creo que sea necesario volver, quedan como veinte minutos para que la clase termine-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Entonces estamos en problemas-Murmuro Nerviosa la castaña

-No creo que tanto tú, pero yo si-

-Tienes razón, por esa pelea…-Susurro y cambio el tema para no recordarlo- ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Podríamos salir, la enfermera puede volver en cualquier momento-

-¿Y que tiene? Lo mejor es que venga ¿No?-

-No, porque no me dejará jugar tenis más tarde-Gruño- Y debo quedarme-

-¿Seguro? Yo creo que no es mala idea abandonar la práctica por hoy, por tu bien-

-No, estoy completamente bien-Se levantó y camino hacía la salida-¿Vamos?-

-E-Esta bien-

Los dos caminaron hacía la terraza de regreso, y se quedaron apreciando como los demás hacían los últimos minutos de Gimnasia. Ryoma no podía admitir que no se sentía muy bien, porque no quería quedarse en la enfermería todo el día, así que solo disimulo su dolor en el estomago.

Ella tan solo lo miraba de reojo, no entendía porque sentía la sensación de que ellos no hubieran sido solo amigos ni compañeros, había algo más que había sentido por él, pero no lo recordaba ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?

-¿Qué piensas?-Susurro

-Nada-Rió nerviosa

-mmm ¿Hoy vas a salir con Toyama?-

-No…creo que no ¿Por qué?-

-Vamos a un lugar entonces-

-¿Eh? Pero si no te he dicho que…-Murmuro- Además tienes que quedarte a la practica ¿No?-

-Talvez no me podré quedar. Por eso, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ahora, por supuesto-Respondió fríamente

-No tengo nada, pero-Infló los pómulos no le gustaba cuando la trataban así, pero la parecía que antes había sucedido-Esta bien…es solo que ¿A dónde iremos?-

-A un lugar que hemos estado antes-

-¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?-

-Hace tiempo atrás, quizás no lo recuerdes bien, por eso esto te ayudara a recordar-

-Ya veo-

-Vamos entonces a buscar nuestros bolsos antes de que los demás regresen y nos interroguen-Suspiro

-Es verdad…pero ¿Y Tomo-Chan? Debo decirle a ella primero o se preocupara-

-Más se preocupara si supo que estuviste envuelta en la pelea-Mintió, no podía permitir que Tomoka los viera, porque si se enteraba de su plan de ayudarla a recuperar la memoria, lo impediría, estaba seguro-

-Tienes razón…entonces vamos-

Juntos caminaron hacía el salón tomaron sus bolsos y Sakuno solo le dejó un mensaje a Tomoka diciendo que se debía ir antes que no la esperara.

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, gomene por demorarme con la continuación, pero no sabía como continuarla, sin embargo cuando llegó la inspiración a mi, escribí mucho más de lo normal.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten onegaiii**_

_**Recuerden que Betsuni significa "Nada de nada, o no importa" cosas así, todo lo negativo.**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nos vemos en otro capitulo**_

_**Sayonara**_


	5. Intentando recordar

"Capitulo 05"

Antes de ir a los lugares que tenía planeado llevar a la castaña, Ryoma la llevó por un callejón que aparentaba ser sin salida, hacía una tienda vieja que parecía estar deshabitada para ella, sin embargo se le hacía familiar. Al entrar a dicho lugar, un anciano los fue a recibir con apariencia de monje, pero tan solo era un vendedor que acostumbraba a usar yukatas siempre. Los saludo con una sonrisa, ya que conocía perfectamente a ambos y los recordaba de veces anteriores cuando habían ido, ya sea juntos o por separado.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? Hace tiempo que no los veía-

-He venido porque debo arreglar las cuerdas de mi raqueta-Le entregó una que no utilizaba mucho, como excusa para que ella recordará ese momento

-Yo…a usted lo recuerdo-Sonrió-Es el amigo de mi abuela ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, hace tiempo que no te veía Sakuno, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien-

-Que bueno, no vienes muy seguido ahora con Ryoma ¿Verdad?-

-¿Con Ryoma? Puede ser…pero nuevamente no lo recuerdo-

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?-Preguntó preocupado el anciano-"¿Acaso es por el accidente?"-Pensó mirando al ambarino-

-Pues…no lo sé-Intentó recordar, pero era inútil no podía, sabía que había venido una vez, pero ¿Fue con Ryoma? Sintió pequeñas clavadas en la cabeza

-No importa, Ryusaki-Suspiro el ambarino-No te esfuerces-

-E-Esta bien-Susurro

Mientras el anciano arreglaba las raquetas de Ryoma, él con ella habían ido a dar unas vueltas para volver alrededor de media hora que era lo que se tardaba en reponer las cuerdas. Caminaron por el mismo parque por el que habían estado hace unos años, cuando ella intentaba cortar el silencio y que hablaran más, pero él le había dicho que estaba más ruidosa. Esta vez no podía decirle lo mismo, porque ya no hablaba tanto con él, como antes.

Se acercaron a una maquina de sodas, entonces le preguntó "¿Tienes sed?" y ella solo asintió, cuando le pregunto cuál deseaba, Sakuno dijo que le gustaba la Ponta, lo cuál extraño más al ambarino y sin decir una palabra le dio lo que pidió. Se sentaron en la misma banca frente a la maquina, pero ella no parecía sentir que había vivido eso:

-¿Por qué te gusta la Ponta?-

-¿Eh? Mmm no lo sé, solo me gusta-

-¿Hace cuanto te gusta?-

-No lo sé, alguien compraba siempre y me terminaron gustando-

-¿Quién era?-

-Tampoco lo recuerdo-Rió nerviosa- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Solo preguntaba-

-Ah…-Suspiro-¿Y porque te habías marchado a América?-

-Por jugar tenis-

-¿Hace cuanto juegas?-

-De toda la vida-

-Eso es genial-Sonrió- Debes tener mucha experiencia entonces-

-Sí…-Susurro y comenzó a pensar en que podría decirle para que recordara- ¿Y tu hace cuanto juegas?-

-Creo que hace unos cuatro años-

-¿Y porque te interesó?-

-Ya me habías preguntado eso antes, y no lo recuerdo-Murmuró y entonces lo miró pensando que quizás la razón por la cuál no recordaba el tenis era porque estaba relacionado con él. Porque todo lo demás recordaba, pero acerca de Ryoma Echizen no sabía nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos chicos de otra escuela superior que transitaban por allí, Ryoma se percató que eran los mismos que estaban aquella vez cuando la castaña había lanzado una pelota hacía su Instituto y no querían devolvérsela. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ellos, así que solo los miró con indiferencia, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de quienes eran.

-Ustedes…son los de aquella vez-Gruño un chico de cabello azabache- Los recuerdo…especialmente tú-Señalo a Ryoma

-¿Y que tiene si somos?-

-Sigues igual de engreído, niño. Ahora estas más grande, pero eres igual de desagradable que antes- Y miró a la castaña- Y tu eres la niña que lanzó la pelota en mi Instituto, como olvidarlo ¿Eres la novia de él?-

-No lo soy-Dijo confundida, parecía que los había visto antes, pero no podía distinguirlos, intento procesar lo que había dicho "Ella había lanzado una pelota dentro de su instituto…", un leve recuerdo llegó hacía ella, uno en el que se encontraba entrenando con su mejor amiga en un parque, de repente se había concentrado demasiado y había lanzado la pelota tan fuerte que había volado hacía otro lugar. Corrió hacía dicho lugar, entonces notó que había caído hacía una cancha al interior de un Instituto…recordaba claramente cuando ese chico la había abordado preguntándole que quería y ella pedía su pelota. Intentó buscarla entre muchas otras, pero había algo que la identificaba de las demás, no recordaba que. De repente cuando el chico comenzó a presionarla y todos se rieron alrededor de ella, una pelota entró de la nada hacía la cancha pegándole en la cara al chico de pelo negro, cuando se volvió hacía ahí, notó que la cerca tenía un agujero y miró en el interior de él para ver de quien se trataba…entonces el recuerdo acababa, no podía recordar quién era, forzaba su mente por hacerlo y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Si lo eres-Gruño el chico de pelo negro-Como olvidarte, quería jugarte una broma, pero apareció este muchacho engreído a rescatarte-

-"¿Ryoma? ¿Acaso Ryoma había sido quién ese día estaba entrenando con ellas y la había rescatado?"-Pensó buscando entre sus recuerdos, pero no podía ver su rostro, solo había un chico con la raqueta apuntando hacia ellos con una gorra que le cubría la mirada

-¿Me oyes? ¿Estas escuchando lo que te digo?-Preguntó el chico de cabello negro, pensando que ella lo ignoraba, cuando en realidad estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos-Ya verás- Caminó hacia ella, entonces Sakuno reaccionó al notar que la figura de su compañero se encontraba cubriéndola, apartándola del otro joven que intentaba atacarla

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-No te acerques a ella-

-¿A sí? Porque no intentas protegerte con tu raqueta esta vez, Oh es verdad…no la traes contigo-Rió con ironía

-Ryoma-Kun…si quieres tienes la mia-Susurro y el solo la calló, había dejado su raqueta inesperadamente en la tienda, pero tampoco quería utilizar la de ella para enfrentarse con ellos, no podía dejarla sola

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te puedes enfrentar con nosotros?-

-Sí puedo, pero la verdad no tengo deseos ahora. Tengo cosas que hacer-Se acomodó la gorra-Vamos Ryusaki-Ella solo asintió y se levantó a su lado

-¿Piensas escapar? No lo permitiré, después de que me humillaste ese día-

-Si no quieres volver a pasar por otra humillación, entonces será mejor que nos dejes en paz-

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente?-

-Mada Mada Dane- Susurro por fín

"Esa frase" sentía que la castaña la había oído cientos de veces en su vida, cuando en realidad era la primera vez que la oía de sus labios. Sospechaba que alguien en su pasado la decía, pero no podía recordar quién era. El ambarino le hizo una seña que partiera y ella lo siguió, viendo como los universitarios los miraban con odio, diciendo algún momento poder vengarse por todo lo que ellos habían ocasionado.

De camino de regreso la castaña comenzó a darle vueltas a dicho repentino recuerdo que había aparecido hace unos momentos, tratando de buscar si podía encontrar alguna pista con la cual sentía una extraña conexión con el ambarino. Sin embargo no podía, no recordaba quién la había rescatado ese día, si ellos habían dicho que se trataba de él, ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?, lo único que tenía en su memoria era ese momento fresco en que ella estaba sentada en el suelo buscando la pelota y también podía recordar la sensación que llegó a ella cuando esa persona apareció intentándola rescatar, era una mezcla de sorpresa con felicidad.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No, nada-Susurro

-¿Segura? Estas muy…-no podía decir ruidosa como aquella vez, porque ahora era totalmente lo contrario-pensativa-afirmó por fin-¿Has recordado algo?-

-Pues sí, recuerdo la situación en la que me encontraba frente a ellos, pero no puedo recordar a quién me rescato en ese momento. Por más que intentó forzar mi memoria no puedo, esa persona se ve borrosa-Musitó preocupada-Ellos dijeron que se trataba de ti, si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? Todos me dicen que nos conocimos alguna vez, y a veces siento que fue así, pero no puedo recordar nada…es como si algo me bloqueara el paso-Suspiro

-¿Tu doctor no te ha dicho nada?-Preguntó, sabiendo a que se refería la castaña, entendía perfectamente porque no lo recordaba, todo se debía a que él le había hecho daño.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre qué tipo de amnesia tienes-

-No, no lo ha hecho-

-Ya veo-

-El otro día me había decidido a buscar los síntomas por mí misma y averiguar sobre mi enfermedad. Pero al final no sé porque terminé olvidándolo y no lo hice-

Todo indicaba que su pasado con Sakuno había sido destruido, por alguna razón el destino había decidido que fuera así y quizás no debería entrometerse más. Pero ella quería recordar, ahora ya no podía lamentarse por lo que estaba haciendo, porque la misma Sakuno se perturbaba queriendo saber la verdad acerca de ella. Por ello, el ambarino no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, e iba a seguir con sus planes macabros para que ella lo recordara.

Luego de que recogiera su raqueta en la tienda del anciano, caminaron juntos hacía el mismo parque que habían estado recientemente esperando que ellos no se encontraran, que para su alivio fue así. Entraron en unas canchas cercanas y comenzaron a jugar tenis, la castaña no podía al igual que antes mantener una buena postura, lo que le impedía realizar un saque perfecto. El ambarino suspiro, pero con mucha paciencia comenzó a lanzarla pelotas lentas, esperando que ella pudiera responderlas como lo había intentado aquella mañana. Verla esforzarse y sonreír un poco le recordaba cuando un día como aquel había jugado tenis en esas mismas canchas, solo que ella sonreía más y se sonrojaba estando a su lado. Entre abrió los ojos y vio la realidad, la castaña ya no lo quería, tal vez en su interior muy adentro aun inconscientemente despertaban sentimientos por él, pero eso no lo sabía, porque la que se encontraba en ese entonces frente a él era otra totalmente.

Descansaron un poco para tomar agua, entonces Ryoma la observó esperando que ella reaccionara de la misma forma que antes, esperanzado de que se sintiera nerviosa de su mirada fría, pero nada sucedió, ella solo lo observó confusa, preguntando si sucedía algo. El sólo cambio el tema raudamente, entonces comenzó a explicarle los defectos que ella tenía, diciéndole que debía mejorar un poco más la postura al lanzar su saque, que debía doblar más las rodillas y estirar más el brazo, acto que no hacía muy bien. Sin embargo, la notaba más potente cuando respondía las pelotas, se preguntaba si había practicado todo ese tiempo o alguien más le había enseñado, su abuela quizás, aunque lo veía imposible si ella siempre estaba ocupada.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a responder mejor? ¿O has entrenado más?-

-A veces salgo con Kintaro a practicar y él me enseña alguna de sus técnicas-Sonrió-Él es muy bueno en el tenis-

-"Kintaro ¿eh?"-Pensó el ambarino un poco sorprendido y molesto, no esperaba que Kintaro fuera quién ahora le enseñaba tenis, lo cual los hizo enfadarse un poco por una extraña razón-

El teléfono de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar se trataba de Tomoka, la castaña lo observó y sonrió diciendo que se trataba de su mejor amiga. El ambarino alarmado le indico que no contestara, ella extrañada pregunto porque, pero él solo le dijo que podría enfadarse si sabía que no la había esperado y se había marchado.

-Pero…no puedo no contestarle, debo decirle que estoy bien y que estas aquí-

-No, eso no-

-¿Qué? ¿no quieres que mencione que estoy contigo? ¿Por qué?-

-Si vas a contestarle, no le digas que estoy contigo. Ella podría…-No sabía cómo decirlo, podía ser descubierto- malinterpretarlo-

"Tienes razón" dijo contestando el teléfono, sabía muy bien como era su amiga y se alarmaría si llegara a pensar que la castaña podría tener un tipo de relación con Ryoma, ya que ella era su fans, quizás se molestaría. Además ellos no eran nada, solo compañeros hace años, pero ella no lo entendería por su puesto. Luego de explicarle que se había marchado antes porque tenía algo que hacer y ahora iba de camino a su casa, pero no le diría que era lo que debía hacer.

La castaña anunció que debía irse pronto, en caso de su mejor amiga la pasara a ver o comprobara que en verdad se había marchado a su casa. El accedió, quizás era suficiente por hoy, pero al día siguiente aun planeaba otros lugares a cuál llevarla. Se iba a despedir, cuando recordó que algunas veces ella caminaba a su lado, él no quería tenerla cerca, pero aun así ella aparecía tan sigilosamente que no podía evitarlo. Quizás debería acompañarla unas cuadras, porque podría recordar algo de sus caminatas, pero no estaba seguro, temía que alguien podría aparecer o la misma Osakada.

-Me voy, gracias por todos-Sonrió levemente- Nos vemos mañana-

-Espera, Ryusaki-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo también camino hacia allá, así que no hace falta despedirse-

-¿De verdad? ¿Tu casa queda por esta calle?-

-Así es-

-Bueno, entonces vamos-Susurro extrañada

La nueva forma de ser de la castaña no le gustaba, era demasiado distante y a veces un poco fría con él, se sentía como un extraño a su lado, actuaba como si no lo conociera en verdad…Entonces pensó "¿Pero que somos realmente? Nunca hemos sido nada ¿Por qué ahora me siento así?", era cierto nunca habían sido más que compañeros de Instituto, sería tonto llegar a sentirse paralelo a ella sabiendo eso.

Caminaron por los alrededores en silencio, era tan incómodo, antes le gustaba el silencio y le parecía divertido que la castaña intentara hablarle, venciendo su nerviosismo, intentando que él la tomara en cuenta. Pero nunca se había puesto en los zapatos de ella, ahora recién entendía ese silencio tormentoso que había entre ellos, ese silencio que demostraba como que no había nada que hacer, como si a la otra persona no le importara tu presencia ahí. Era un estado extraño, entonces recién comenzó a sentirse como ella, entendía lo mal que se sentía una fría mirada, un silencio incómodo, una compañía paralela.

Los pensamientos de Ryoma fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Sakuno, ella lo observó y se trataba de un mensaje, sonrió al notarlo y escribió felizmente. Él se preguntaba de quién se trataba dicho mensaje ¿Sería de Osakada? ¿Su abuela? O ¿Podría tratarse de Kintaro? Eso lo hizo entrar en una extraña sensación en su pecho, como que de repente se quemaba por dentro y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

De pronto la castaña se detuvo, entonces pensó que habían llegado a su casa, pero no era así. La miró confundido, esperando una respuesta, pero entonces ella se sonrojo…lo cual dejó esperanzado al ambarino por un momento:

-D-Debo ir a un lugar, así que te dejo hasta aquí-Sonrió sonrojada-Nos vemos mañana-

-Esta bien, nos vemos-

La observó cómo caminaba en dirección contraria preguntándose a donde se dirigía, pero no debía importarle, planeaba seguir por su camino, cuando la curiosidad lo atrapó, obligándolo a seguir sus pasos. Caminó atrás de ella, esperando que la castaña no se diera cuenta, en una de las cosas que no había cambiado, era que ella seguía siendo una distraída, eso era inevitable. Fue cuando notó que dobló en una esquina, al hacer lo mismo, se encontró con el pelirrojo sentado bajo un poste, la castaña sonreía y lo saludó con una gran agitación de mano a lo lejos. Ryoma entendió que se referían con "La curiosidad mató al gato", no debería haberla seguido desde un principio, al verlos juntos sonreír volvió a sentir ese horrible sentimiento en su corazón, como fuego que le quemaba, más tarde comprendía que eran celos. No celos de ellos, más bien celos de que lo que alguna vez estuvo, comenzaba a desaparecer y temía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Continuo su camino, dejando a la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa mientras charlaba con el pelirrojo, apretando el puño, jurándose a si mismo que no volvería a mirar hacia atrás y no se detendría hasta llegar a su casa.

Continuará…

Konichiwa!

Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, Gomene por la eterna demore, pero al fin he vuelto. Lo que sucede es que me he estado dedicando más al final de Matrimonio Concertado, como saben quedan dos capítulos. Pero ahora que no queda nada, he podido subir este. Además que estoy de vacaciones, así que tengo más tiempo libre para dedicar a mis adorados fic.

Espero que les guste n.n y comenten onegai

Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse

Sayonara


	6. Confusiones

"**Capitulo 6-Confusiones" **

Dentro de un cielo nublado, las nubes negras cubrían el sol, impidiendo que salieran los primeros rayos del día. En medio del frío, caían gotas de rocío sobre el césped anunciando que el clima de dicho día sería húmedo.

El ambarino caminaba al Instituto con una bufanda abrazando su cuello, como aún estaban en invierno, el frío era cada vez más fuerte sobre todos, logrando envolverlos sigilosamente y haciéndolos temblar.

No podía sacar de su mente dicha escena que había vivido el día anterior, cuando Sakuno hablaba felizmente con Kintaro, al recordar eso inconscientemente comenzó a cerrar la mano con fuerza. No entendía porque se sentía de ese modo, si no quería, ella no era nada más que una compañera, ¿Por qué ahora sentía deseos de matar a Kintaro?, debería sentirse aliviado de que ella ya no lo quisiera, pero no se podía sentir así…

Al llegar al salón se percató que la castaña hablaba con alguien por celular que no parecía ser Osakada por la forma en como pronunciaba las palabras, parecía tan feliz, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Se sacó su abrigo y lo dejó en un colgador que había al final, luego se sentó en su asiento a intentar escuchar lo que ella decía, "¿Ir al cine? No sé si pueda hoy, te avisaré cualquier cosa. Sí, salgo a la misma hora de siempre. Nos vemos" colgó. Tomoka que venía recién llegando la notó distraída, interesada le preguntó si se trataba del pelirrojo y ella solo asentía sonrojada, ver esa escena para el ambarino era molesto.

El día se hizo eterno, tenía que pensar en alguna manera de que ella lo recordara, debía hacerlo antes que sucediera algo con Kintaro, pero ¿Cómo?, parecía que él estaba apresurando las cosas y quería algo serio, pero no lo permitiría.

Al concentrarse en la última clase, la profesora estaba eligiendo quién debería quedarse después de clases a ordenar la sala, como nadie se había ofrecido, había salido al azar Ryuzaki, sonrió al sentirse aliviado que sí ella se quedaba, entonces él no la vería. No obstante, si él se atrevía a esperarla o a entrar al Instituto por ella, quizás sus planes se harían añicos, suspiro, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué sucede? Ryoma-Preguntó desconcertada la profesora

-Yo me quedaré-

-¿Eh? ¿Está seguro?-

-Sí, hoy no tenemos entrenamiento y no tengo nada que hacer-

"Está bien, entonces…Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki" Sonrió la mujer de unos treinta años anotando sus nombres en un libro. Tomoka estaba preocupada ante el extraño ofrecimiento de su compañero, sabía perfectamente que Ryoma no era del tipo de chicos que ocuparía su tiempo libre en ayuda en el salón, solo lo haría si terminara siendo obligado. Algo tramaba el ambarino, no sabía qué, pero lo iba a averiguar, no podía permitir que él le hiciera daño a su mejor amiga, si estaban juntos definitivamente ella lo recordaría por alguna razón y volvería a sufrir.

Intentó persuadir a la profesora de que ella se quedaría en el lugar de su amiga de ojos carmesí, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, porque era tarde para cambiar los nombres, y que si ella deseaba otro día podría ser elegida, pero aquel no lo sería. Enfadada, observó como todos salían del salón tras terminar las clases, ella sentía que no podía irse sin hacer nada, Ryoma seguía ahí sobre su mesa leyendo en silencio una revista, aunque se notaba tranquilo, sabía perfectamente que algo en su mirada no se veía bien, porque tramaba algún plan contra la castaña de cabello largo.

En el momento que su mejor amiga anunció que iría al baño a buscar los implementos de limpieza, Tomoka aprovechó la ocasión para quedarse sola con Ryoma, para poder averiguar que tramaba y ver si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué de pronto has decidido quedarte?-

-Porque no tengo nada más que hacer, ya lo mencione-

-¿Seguro? Yo creo que algo tramas-

-¿Cómo qué? No sé de qué hablas Osakada-

-Como quedarte con Sakuno, y ayudarla a que recuerde, porque no puedes vivir sin que alguien te desee-

-No es un buen fundamento, Osakada-Suspiro

-Es normal que no lo admitas, porque eres tan orgulloso que nunca lo harás, pero sabes…Sakuno es feliz ahora, no deberías meterte en su vida-

-Es feliz porque no recuerda nada ¿Eso estas tratando de decir? Si eres su amiga, deberías saber que lo que está viviendo ahora es una mentira, solo porque no recuerda nada-

-¿Qué debe importarte a ti la forma en la que estoy actuando? Prefiero que viva siendo feliz con momentos que pueden llegar a ser reales, que vivir enamorada de alguien que solo juega con sus sentimientos y nunca le va a corresponder-

-¿Jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿En qué momento lo hice? Cuando ella me dijo todo, la rechacé como se debe hacer ¿Eso es jugar?-

-No creas que no he visto cuando la miras fijamente sin que ella te mire o intentas ponerla nerviosa con tus presencias. Si no te gusta, no deberías comportarte así-

-Ahora aunque hiciera eso, a ella no le importaría-

-No hablo de ahora, hablo de antes-Gruñó- Por años fuiste así, no entiendo porque, pensé que quizás era correspondido…pero me equivoqué, al final solo jugabas-

-No jugaba-

-¿Entonces qué? ¿De verdad sentías algo por ella?-

-Betsuni, en realidad no sé porque lo hacía-

-Por tu ego, ¿no es obvio?-

-No lo es-

-Hazme un favor Ryoma-

-¿Cuál?-

-Desiste de la misión, aléjate de Sakuno-

La castaña que justo iba llegando al salón, los escuchó discutir, no sabía porque lo estaban haciendo, pero sentía que quizás si entraba podría incomodarlos. Así que espero a que se detuvieran, pero parecía que no iba a ser muy fácil. Entonces escuchó que hablaban de ella, lo cual la impulsó a escuchar detrás de la puerta lo que decían de ella.

-¿Porque debía hacerlo?-

-Porque ella no debe enterarse de la verdad, va a sufrir-

-Más triste debería estar de vivir una mentira-

-No lo está, porque no lo recuerda, así que no te metas. Lo mejor será que las cosas se queden así, y no te recuerde-

-Ya estoy cansado de este asunto, deberías marcharte, es tarde y debes cuidar a su hermanas ¿no?-

-Es cierto, pero esto no ha terminado-

-Según tú- Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacía la salida

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Saldré ¿No es obvio?-

Al salir se encontró con la castaña que tenía la mirada hacia abajo, entonces un leve escalofríos le recorrió por el cuerpo, ¿Acaso ella había escuchado todo?, si era así estaba en grandes problemas. Tomoka que notó que el ambarino se había detenido confuso, pensó lo peor, caminó hacía allí y se encontró con quién menos quería encontrar en dichas circunstancias.

-Sakuno…has regresado-Susurro Tomoka asustada

-Sí, hace unos minutos-

-¿Has escuchado lo que hemos hablado?-

-No he escuchado nada, acabo de llegar-Mintió

-Ya veo-

-¿Ya te vas? Tomo-Chan-Sonrió

-Sí, pero si quieres me quedo contigo-

-No es necesario-Sonrió- Nos vemos mañana-

"Está bien, nos vemos mañana" Sonrió hacía su amiga, para luego mirar desafiante al ambarino y perderse en el pasillo. Sakuno entró con los implementos de limpieza, entonces organizaron sus quehaceres, Ryoma sacudiría los borradores, mientras ella limpiaría algunas mesas, que luego él obviamente también limpiaría.

Trabajaron en silencio, sin decir una palabra, la castaña no quería actuar antes preguntando sobre a que se referían, porque esa conversación que tendrían que tener sería duradera quizás, por ello no podían perder tiempo mientras limpiaban y ordenaban.

Luego de haber corrido todas las mesas, y haber limpiado en cada una de ellas, Sakuno comenzó a barrer el suelo, Ryoma se encargó de pasar en limpio la asistencia de los estudiantes, debía colocar nombre por nombre, hasta que llegó el turno de escribir "Ryuzaki Sakuno". Cuando terminó, le preguntó a la castaña si necesitaba hacer algo más, entonces se encargaron de limpiar las ventanas poco a poco.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Sí, adelante-

-¿Sobre qué discutían con Tomo-Chan?-

-Nada importante, solo asuntos que teníamos-

-Esos asuntos estaban relacionados conmigo ¿Verdad?-Suspiro- ¿Qué verdad es la que no sé y me puede hacer sufrir?- Musitó por fín, sorprendiendo al ambarino

-Después de todo escuchaste-Susurro

-Sí, no toda la discusión, pero logré captar los últimos minutos-

Sakuno parecía ser distinta a la niña inocente que lo observaba cada día, ahora se veía más seria y elocuente, además de que era capaz de sostener su mirada sin sonrojarse, eso ya le parecía demasiado. Había querido atacarlo por la espalda, primero hablando del tema como si fuera una extraña ante dicha conversación, para luego lanzar ir directo al grano, logrando lanzar una bomba que no era capaz de detener.

-¿Qué fue realmente tan importante que no puedo recordar? ¿Y porque algo relacionado contigo me haría daño?-

-Pues…eso deberías preguntarle a tu amiga-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros…realmente? ¿Acaso nos amamos o algo parecido…?-Susurro sonrojándose, no podía creer que estaba pronunciando esas palabras, pero ya no entendía nada, quizás era eso

-"Solo tú"-Pensó y luego siguió limpiando la ventana- No fuimos parece, pero había algo, que debes descubrir-

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Porque recuerdo todo perfectamente, pero todo lo relacionado contigo no?-

-Es un tipo de amnesia creo-

-¿Acaso tú…?- Susurro y luego lo miró a los ojos seriamente- ¿Me hiciste daño?-

-No lo sé-Mintió, Sakuno estaba sospechando demasiado y no podía decirle directamente todo lo que ocurría, porque sería destruirla en 2 minutos, ya que si le decía todo se forzaría a recordar y podría sufrir un ataque- ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Porque relacione todo, hay una verdad sobre ti que me puede afectar, entonces quizás significa eso ¿O me equivoco?-

¿Desde cuándo Sakuno podía inferir todo perfectamente? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto así tan segura de sí misma y determinante? No entendía porque actuaba de ese modo, no parecía ser la misma…estaba cambiando. ¿Acaso sería que ella estaba cambiando de ese modo, porque no lo recordaba a él? Tan influyente había sido en su personalidad, que ahora parecía ser una Sakuno de otra dimensión.

-Talvez-Suspiro

Iba a seguir hablando, pero entonces su celular sonó, Ryoma se sentía agradecido de que esa llamara acabara con ese interrogatorio, pero al mismo tiempo temía de quién se tratara. Y no estaba equivocado, ella de pronto cambió su voz seria, para volverse dulce y alegre, se trataba de Kintaro que la llamaba para preguntarle si quería ir al cine con ella o seguía ocupada, ya que no le había respondido. Ella contestó que le quedaba poco para salir, así que se juntaran en el centro comercial, para poder ir a su casa a ponerse ropa más cómoda porque hacía frío para ir con uniforme.

Al colgar, el silencio nuevamente los invadió, ayudándolos a concentrarse en su tarea y terminar a los treinta minutos de limpiar las ventanas. Luego de que la castaña fuera a dejar los implementos nuevamete, juntos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la salida. Sakuno quería marcharse sola, pero el ambarino insistió en que deberían recorrer el mismo camino, así que logró convencerla.

El camino se hizo eterno, ya que estaban los dos sumisos en sus pensamientos, tratando de reordenarse. De pronto una bicicleta iba pasando tan raudamente por su camino, que en un momento precipitado Ryoma alcanzó a tomarla de los hombros, para abrazarla un momento e impedir que saliera lastimada, mientras él estaba apoyándose en la muralla hasta que el ciclista pasara. Tal acto dejó sorprendida a la castaña, al sentirse los ojos penetrantes del ambarino sobre ella, sintió que miles de veces lo había observado desde lejos, pero ahora era agradable verlo…inconscientemente su corazón comenzó a latir y sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, fue así como supo que se había sonrojado. Ryoma que no se había percato de sus sonrojos, la apartó de su lado para que nadie los viera, la miró nuevamente y se percató que su mirada estaba pérdida quién sabe dónde.

-¿Estas bien?-

-"Porque siento algo extraño dentro de mí en estos momentos, pareciera que él no solo fue mi compañero por años, siento que hubo otro lazo, pero no de amistad y tampoco fue de pareja. No sé qué fue… ¿Por qué me siento así? Como una sensación de vacío cuando se alejó de mi lado"-

-¿Estás ahí?-

-S-Sí, lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-

-De que sí estabas bien-

-Ah, sí lo estoy-Sonrió nerviosa-Gracias por salvarme-

-No es nada-Susurro

-Por cierto, tú antes me estabas ayudando a recordar mi pasado, ¿Seguirás haciéndolo? Digo sí seguiremos recorriendo lugares para poder recordar mejor-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

-Sí, estoy un poco confundida con todo, por eso quiero recordar, aunque quizás sea malo-

-Sí esa es tu decisión, ¿Mañana puedes?-

-Debo estudiar, pero pasado mañana puedo-

-Está bien, después de las clases-

Caminaron cuadras y cuadras, hasta llegar finalmente a cierta calle donde debían separarse, Ryoma tuvo que dejarla ir por hoy, ya que no había pensado en ninguna otra cosa para impedir que saliera con Kintaro. No obstante, no significaba que esto fuera el final, sino solo el comienzo.

Continuará…

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y que comenten**

**Gomene por la demora, he estado ocupada con el final del otro fic, pero finalmente lo terminé y no abandonaré este. Me he operado de un pie, así que como estoy en recuperación, aun tengo mucho tiempo antes de entrar a clases, y puedo seguir con mis fic.**

**Arigato por pasarse y comentar en los otros capítulos**

**Nos vemos en el próximo**

**Sayonara**


	7. La fotografía

"**Capitulo 7-Decisiones y planes"**

En una habitación oscura, una castaña revisaba en una computadora los diversos tipos de amnesia que existían en internet, hasta ahora aun no era capaz de encontrar algo relacionado con lo que le sucedía, hasta que por fin logró poner la palabra clave "No recordar a una sola persona", entonces apareció amnesia disociativa. Cuando comenzó a leer algunos síntomas, extrañamente se sintió identificada, todo parecía indicar que el ambarino le había hecho mucho daño, ya que esa sería la respuesta del porqué no podía recordarlo solo a él…Por más que intentaba recordar su cabeza parecía vacía de él, solo recordaba aquellos momentos que últimamente había sido capaz de recordar con ayuda de Ryoma. Pero sin su ayuda, definitivamente jamás lo descubriría.

Sin embargo, estaba confundida, por un lado sentía una gran curiosidad por averiguar por qué se había olvidado de Ryoma Echizen, mientras que por el otro temía descubrir cosas de las que podría lamentarse más tarde. Sí el destino había decidido que lo mejor sería olvidarlo completamente, debía ser por alguna causa racional. No creía que fuera capaz de olvidar buenos momentos, pero había visto en varias películas de amnesia que los pacientes incluso no eran capaces de recordar quienes eran, las personas que estaban a su alrededor e incluso al chico que amaban con quien podría haber pasado momentos maravillosos…

Analizo la situación, incluso viendo los pro y los contra frente a lo que podría encontrarse, sobre si era mejor descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas, sabiendo que podría verse afectada ante esto, o debía seguir su vida como siempre…"Seguir su vida como siempre", ¿Pero qué significaba vivir su vida como siempre? Si había perdido una parte de su pasado, no podía vivir su vida como lo hacía antes del accidente, solo podía hacerlo como estaba ahora.

Estuvo cerca de dos horas pensando en que debía hacer, incluso perdió la noción del tiempo y olvido que debía dormirse pronto porque tenía clases al día siguiente. Se cuestionó si era feliz en esos momentos, aun si anhelaba a sus padres siempre, había aprendido a vivir sin ellos, ya que su abuela había tomado sus lugares cuidándola en todo momento. Además su mejor amiga siempre estaba allí para apoyarla, siempre queriendo lo mejor para ella (recordó la discusión del otro día), también su relación con los titulares era buena, y estaba Kintaro su mejor amigo, con quién a veces no sentía solo el lazo de amistad, sino más que eso, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

No obstante, aun teniendo todo eso, sentía un extraño vació hace meses y que no podía ser llenado ni siquiera con esos lazos con esas personas. Parecía que dicho sentimiento no era solo un anhelo hacía la ausencia de sus padres o por la falta de apoyo de Kintaro o Tomoka, parecía sentir que algo extraño no tenía, incluso había llegado a creer esos meses que nada ni nadie podría llenarlo. Pero…cuando llegó cierto chico de ojos ámbar y cabello negro, sintió una sensación extraña en su interior. Ocurrió aquel mismo día que se encontraron en la puerta del salón, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, su corazón sin saber por qué empezó a latir levemente, no sabía porque sentía eso frente a alguien que veía por primera vez, pero una parte de ella sentía haberlo visto antes, no sabía si en sus sueños o en otro lugar, ya que se le hacía muy familiar.

Más extraño aun fue cuando él mencionó su apellido, fue en ese corto lapsus cuando entonces sospechó que no lo había visto en sus sueños…ellos se conocían ¿Pero de dónde?

Y con el paso del tiempo descubrió que todos lo conocían, incluso ella, pero no lo recordaba.

Era cierto que sentía una extraña conexión con él, incluso las veces que habían estado juntos estos últimos días sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que lo miraba. Eran ese tipo de circunstancias que había vivido recientemente, las cuales le producían curiosidad, y que la impulsaban a descubrir la verdad.

Al día siguiente, por haberse desvelado toda la noche, tal como sospechaba se quedó dormida, se levantó corriendo hacía el baño para arreglarse. Eran cerca de las ocho con treinta, demasiado tarde para su horario de entrada, no sabía qué hacer, nunca había llegado tarde en su vida. Tomó desayuno a la ligera, para luego correr por la puerta. Se detuvo cerca de un poste, pensándolo bien no conseguía nada con correr, ya era tarde después de todo, así que camino normalmente hacía el Instituto.

"Creo que aceptaré las consecuencias de todo, y averiguaré que sucedió con Ryoma" Pensó decidida, pero antes de seguir analizando la situación, debía apresurarse si no quería que la regañaran. "Vas muy tarde, Ryuzaki" dijo una voz atrás de ella, al detenerse se encontró con el ambarino que se adelantaba.

-Lo sé-Suspiro- Me quede dormida ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?-

-Algo así- Susurró

-Me sucedió lo mismo-

-En fin, no debes quedarte ahí, te regañaran si no te apresuras-Se detuvo mirándola de reojos- Vamos-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Ryoma también se había desvelado por la misma razón Sakuno, ya que ella era quien había estado rondando en sus pensamientos, nunca había invadido su espacio privado mental de ese modo como lo hacía en esos momentos, y no entendía porque.

Había estado dudando de si estaba bien ayudarla a recordarlo, porqué quizás eso traería consecuencias, más sino era capaz de corresponderle. Pero no podía ser derrotado por Kintaro, si se rendía en esos momentos quizás ella estaría con la persona equivocada. No obstante, no era solo Kintaro quien le molestaba, también habían otros chicos que lo sacaban de quicio intentando acercarse a ella, creyendo que tenían las agallas suficientes para estar con la castaña. ¿Cómo es posible que en tan solo unos meses que se había marchado ella se había vuelto tan popular e incluso ya no lo recordaba? Fueron tan solo unos meses, cuatro para ser exactos y sentía como si hubieran sido miles de años.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de su salón, escucharon por la puerta que el profesor realizaba interrogación, suspiraron sabiendo que si él se encontraba en ese estado no podrían entrar, ya que había dicho explícitamente la vez anterior que si estaba interrogando nadie podría interrumpirlo, ni siquiera un estudiante que llegaba tarde.

Como no tenían nada que hacer, Ryoma la invitó a tomarsen que el una Ponta mientras esperaban que la hora de descanso llegara, iban a ser las nueve, cerca de media hora más todos debían ser liberados de la interrogación, entonces podrían entrar en el segundo bloque sin ser regañados.

-¿Ya has pensado a donde iremos hoy?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No sé porque inferí que lo olvidarías-

-Ah…no lo sé- Susurro distraído, no había pensado en eso

Momo que también había llegado tarde, escuchó la conversación de ambos y como había prometido ayudarle a su mejor amigo, aprovecho la oportunidad para aparecer a interrumpirlos. Ryoma sospechaba que algo tramaba su extraña aparición en dicho momento, pero como vio que este le cerró un ojo, no pudo hacer más que confiar en su plan.

El chico alto de cabello negro los saludo casualmente, primero preguntándoles porque estaban fuera de clases tan temprano y luego de molestarlos un momento, notando que Sakuno reaccionaba un poco al sentirse incomoda por las locas suposiciones del capitán, él aprovechó de invitarlos a una junta que harían todos los ex titulares y los actuales en la tienda de Kawamura, que se había ofrecido a darles comida gratis después del Instituto.

El ambarino no sabía que pretendía su amigo, hasta que de repente comenzó a recordar un día que habían ido a comer tras celebrar una de sus victorias, cuando se lastimó su ojo derecho…entonces recordó esa escena, cuando sin saber cómo les sacaron una fotografía juntos. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente extraño con ella tan cerca, incluso la cámara logró captar la forma en como se había sorprendido. Quería borrarla, pero todos lo impidieron y ella estaba igual de avergonzada al verla. Ese mismo día por la mañana, cuando él se había herido, Sakuno había corrido a su rescate llevándole su cinta del uniforme para vendarse el ojo. Lo recordaba perfectamente, la rechazo como siempre, pero ella lo ignoro para seguir luchando contra él para que tomara conciencia de lo que sucedía. Y cuando lo vio desprevenido lo tomo de la muñeca para que la siguiera hacía la enfermería, su mano era tan cálida. Aquella determinación que había en sus ojos carmesí, realmente lo había impactado.

-¿Y bien? Echizen-Dijo Momo en voz alta sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?-

-Si vas a venir o no esta noche. Por supuesto Sakuno también está invitada-

-Pero…si es una reunión de Seigaku, yo no tengo nada que ver allí-Sonrió

-Claro que tienes que ver, tú eres la nieta de la entrenadora-

-Pero ¿Quién más vendrá?-Preguntó nerviosa, temiendo que no fuera su mejor amiga

-Los novatos, los ex titulares y tú-

-¿Tomo-Chan no irá?-

-Pues…-Susurro Momo nervioso

-No, pero irá Ann ¿Verdad? Momo-Sempai-

-¿Eh? ¿Ann?-Susurro sonrojado y luego suspiro, sabía que tramaba su mejor amigo. Era una buena estrategia, porque si iban solo chicos, era obvio que ella se sentiría incomoda. Pero como Osakada podría arruinar sus planes, debía ser invitada Ann por supuesto, aun si no era parte de Seigaku-Claro, Ann irá-Sonrió

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es, te lo prometo-Le dedico una sonrisa Momo enseñando el dedo gordo hacía arriba en forma de aprobación-Pero ¿Vendrás?-

-Esto…yo-

-Es una buena idea, también hemos estado en ese lugar-

-Yo si lo he estado en otras ocasiones…pero dices ¿Juntos?-

-Sí, muchas para ser precisos- Sonrió Momo emocionado

-Ya veo…entonces si esto ayuda, creo que iré-Sonrió Sakuno

Momo y Ryoma se sintieron triunfantes, pero el ambarino aun no entendía que conseguía con llevarla a ese lugar, sí recrear ese momento sería sacar otra fotografía de nuevo quizás, pero si ella no sabía el significado de ella tal vez no varía la pena. Definitivamente no podría recrear ese día exactamente igual, porque eso significaría que tendría que jugar un partido y lastimarse a propósito en el mismo ojo de aquella vez…eso no lo haría jamás, sería demasiado. Debía pensar en cómo lo haría, pero para ello necesitaba la cooperación de otras personas, como de Momo.

Cuando llegó el descanso, Sakuno visualizó a Tomoka a la distancia caminando distraídamente por las canchas, así que se despidió de ellos para reunirse con ella, claro que no le iba a mencionar nada de lo que planeaba con el ambarino, porque sabía que si su amiga se enteraba que él la estaba ayudando a recordarlo, como estaba tan preocupada quizás se molestaría.

Mientras Ryoma bebía de una ponta, Momo se encargaba de llamar a Ann a su celular, sabiendo que justo a dicha hora estaba ella también en su hora de descanso. Observaba las reacciones del capitán y sentía deseos de burlarse, porque se sonrojaba fácilmente hablando con ella. El amor era algo tan inútil, no entendía como alguien era capaz de sentirlo. Amar parecía un estado muy complicado, y al mismo tiempo tonto. Él jamás entendería lo que era eso, muchos de sus Sempai parecían actuar como seres totalmente raros frente a dichas situaciones amorosas, al igual como lo veía en otras parejas. Nunca se había fijado en nadie, la única cosa importante para él en el mundo era el tenis, el amor era sentimiento insignificante para él. Lo único que conseguía ese extraño estado en que muchos se sometían era actuar como locos por alguien. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Él nunca se enamoraría, de eso estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, sus Sempai no creían lo mismo, ya que sospechaban que él se encontraba en ese mismo estado de forma inconsciente por la castaña, porque si no lo estuviera no se sentiría tan enfadado cuando ella hablaba con otros chicos. Aun si él quisiera no demostrarlo, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba celoso. Podría estarse engañando a si mismo toda la vida, incluso negando sus propios actos, pero a los demás no los engañaba.

Pero si pensaban bien, existían dos razones por las cuales Ryoma quería ayudar a la castaña a recordarlo, por un lado por su gran egocentrismo por querer volver a ser su centro de atención, mientras que por el otro porque sentía algo similar por ella. Las dos eran buenas opciones, Eiji creía más en la segunda, mientras Momo creía en ambas a la vez, ya que se complementaban entre sí.

Cuando Momo dejó el teléfono a un lado, observó al ambarino que miraba al cielo pensativo, entonces se acercó a él para que planearan que piezas iban a mover en su plan para que ella lograra recordarlo.

-¿Qué te dijo tu novia? ¿Vendrá?-

-Si vendrá ¿Eh? Espera, dijiste novia-Se sonrojo, no se había percatado de sus bromas- No es mi novia, Ann…solo es mi amiga-

-Pero aun si la quieres-

-¡No he dicho eso!-Se sonrojo y luego tosió un poco para mirarlo- Hablando de novias y sentimientos, ¿Qué harás con Sakuno?-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esas palabras?-

-Que la quieres y deseas ser su novio-Sonrió- Pero no te recuerda-

-Betsuni -Suspiro- En fin ¿Qué planeas? Momo-Sempai-

-Estaba pensando en la escena cuando te accidentaste en un partido y luego se sacaron esa maravillosa foto-Sonrió- Aun cuando la veo me emociono-

-¿Cómo que la ves? ¿La tienes?-Gruñó

-Sí, exigí una copia-Sonrió

-Típico de Momo-Sempai. Pero no podemos recrear la escena, porque no estoy herido y-

-Eso podemos arreglarlo-Rió sacando su raqueta de tenis

-No gracias. No haré cosas así por ella-

-Deberías-Susurro y luego volvió a mirarlo divertido- Podemos tomar otra foto, aunque lo de aquella vez fue un accidente por mi causa, podría caer de nuevo "Sin querer" y tenemos la foto-Sonrió

-No lo sé, tus planes siempre fallan. Además ¿Qué conseguiremos teniendo otra fotografía? Si para ella será insignificante si no lo recuerda -

-Porque quizás estar en un momento similar, consiga recordarlo-

-Sigo pensando que no es un buen plan-

-Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo de todo y prometo no fallar-

Cuando finalizaron las clases, Sakuno se despidió antes de Tomoka diciendo que no podría acompañarla a su casa nuevamente porque tenía asuntos que resolver, Osakada pensó que se trataba de Kintaro así que no hizo nada más que dedicarle una sonrisa para marcharse. El pelirrojo que siempre solía esperarla afuera del Instituto, se sorprendió al escuchar a la castaña decir que tenía algo importante que hacer y que por ello no podría irse con él. Eso le parecía extraño, más aun si no quería decirle que asuntos específicamente debía hacer, no es que se creyera su novio o algo parecido, deseaba serlo, pero no era por eso, más bien porque ella le contaba todo.

La castaña se reunión con el ambarino afuera de las canchas, para caminar juntos hacía la tienda de Kawamura, donde tal como les había mencionado Momo, los esperaba comida gratis. Ann se encontraba ya sentada en una mesa cercana junto a los ex titulares de Seigaku, Momo sonrió al verla y enseguida Sakuno lo siguió para saludarla. Se sentaron en dos mesas separadas, tal como aquel día claro que esta vez no estaban los periodistas cerca para entrevistarlos por algunos logros en su carrera de tenistas. Brindaron por la estrecha amistad que llevaban por años y por su futuro.

Ryoma comía lentamente sushi, mientras Sakuno estaba a su lado un poco incomoda por estar en una situación así. Creía haber vivido una celebración similar a esa, pero no recordaba que Ryoma hubiera estado allí en dichos momentos.

Momo comenzó a sacarle fotos a todos, para que así la castaña no sospechara que lo haría solo a ellos. Pero aun así, él no sería el fotógrafo de otro momento de ellos, ya que él sería el causante de un nuevo "Accidente" que permitiría que se diera el momento para que ellos fueran fotografiados. Ann tomó la cámara para proseguir con las fotos, mientras Momo comía junto con Eiji, había planeado con él en diversas ocasiones como debían actuar para lograr empujarlos y conseguir dicha foto. Así tal como habían planeado, Eiji junto con Momo comenzaron a empujarse el uno al otro, pero por sus malos cálculos pasaron a mojar al segundo capitán al mando con un poco de salsa de soja, lo cual solo consiguió que Kaidoh se enfadara demasiado y comenzara a perseguir a su compañero.

Sakuno justo se había levantado del piso, para interrumpir más aun los planes que había destruido Kaoru. Miró a Ryoma para decirle que venía en seguida, pero él se giró hacía ella antes para detenerla estirando sus piernas, pero antes que lograra pronunciar unas palabras, Momo fue empujado por Kaoru de prisa que pasó a llevar a la castaña logrando que cayera sobre las piernas de Ryoma.

-Los accidentes de Momo siempre consiguen estas cosas al parecer-Rió Kawamura

-Es cierto. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando sucedió algo parecido-Sonrió Inui

-Sí, incluso había una fotografía de ese momento-Sonrió Fuji

El ambarino no se esperaba que sucediera algo así, cuando presintió que caería, solo logró alcanzar a tomarla por la espalda, pero no pensaba que caería en su regazo. Sakuno se sonrojó al sentir los ojos de todos mirándola, más aun al sentirse en esa posición, se levantó deprisa y salió corriendo colorada. Su rostro ardía como nunca antes, Ryoma no podía sentirse triunfante por dicho accidente porque cualquiera que hubiera estado en la misma situación habría actuado de la misma forma.

Ann se levantó preocupada, y caminó hacía el baño para ver a la castaña. Mientras que Momo le cerraba un ojo al ambarino diciendo "Misión cumplida", cuando en realidad su mejor amiga solo miraba con desprecio. Sabía que algo saldría mal si era un plan de Momo, pero pensaba que por una vez en la vida las cosas serían distintas.

Sakuno se miraba al espejo, estaba completamente roja y sentía como su rostro ardía, pero más que la vergüenza por haber pasado por eso, su corazón había latido de una forma tan anormal cuando se miraron que sintió nuevamente una conexión. Más extraño aún era el hecho de que algunos comentaran que había sucedido algo similar a esa situación en otro momento. Su cabeza giró al pasado por un momento, recordó un momento cuando fueron a celebrar a ese mismo lugar a alguien, y que junto a ella había alguien que estaba siendo abrazado por la periodista de deportes, se sentía incomoda y al mismo tiempo un poco enfadada por lo que veía. De pronto cuando iban a sacarse una foto ellos juntos, alguien la pasó a llevar y entonces se apoyó en el hombro de ese sujeto…pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Ahora en sus recuerdos se veía como alguien borroso, una sombra sin identidad ¿Acaso esa Ryoma…?

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho, y de pronto se sintió muy cansada. A los pocos minutos, Ann entró al baño para ver cómo se encontraba. Ya estaba mejor, pero al mismo tiempo interiormente seguía confundida respecto a lo que le sucedía.

Quería recordar a Ryoma, pero sus recuerdos se tornaban borrosos ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? Quizás la respuesta a esa pregunta de que si él o no con quien se había sacado una fotografía hace un tiempo, se encontraría en algún lugar de su habitación o tal vez la periodista de aquella vez la tendría. Debía encontrar pistas que la llevaran al pasado, pero para poder hacerlo, necesitaba más que pruebas, necesitaba personas que estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarle. Y ni Kintaro ni Tomoka estaba entre esas personas.

Continuará…

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Gomene por la demora, pero he estado ocupada._

_Y lamento que esta continuación no sea muy larga, pero como esta semana más la próxima tengo pruebas importantes, temo que no pueda hacerlo en unas semanas._

_Espero que les guste esta continuación y que comenten. Arigato por comentar n_n_

_Mi pág. de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction donde aviso cuando actualizaré el resto de mis fic o si me tardo._

_Cuídense_

_Sayonara_


	8. ¿Sueños o recuerdos?

"Capítulo 8-¿Sueños o recuerdos?"

Tras buscar en una agenda de contactos que había en uno de sus cajones, encontró a la persona que buscaba "Shiba Saori (Periodista)", había hablado con ella en algunas ocasiones respecto a Seigaku, siempre mencionaba que eran nueve, y no entendía quién era ese noveno titular hasta que infirió que se tratara de Ryoma. Sí Shiba era la que estaba al tanto de la historia de Seigaku, entonces podría ayudarla a encontrar dicha fotografía, que de seguro ella había tomado.

Por ello, después de salir de su última clase correspondiente que terminaba cerca de las tres de la tarde, caminó hacia el centro rumbo al departamento de prensa, ya que la había telefoneado antes diciendo que debía hablar urgente con ella, por lo mismo Shiba estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera visitarla. Sin mencionarle ninguna palabra a su mejor amiga ni mucho menos al ambarino que había querido hablarle todo el día, pero ella estaba muy distraída e impaciente porque terminara el día para salir…apuesto que con Kintaro, sospechaba él. No obstante, estaba equivocado, ni el pelirrojo estaba enterado de los planes de la castaña, incluso se encontraron ambos a la salida confundidos ante la extraña salida de Sakuno.

Luego de seguir las indicaciones necesarias, llegó finalmente al edificio de prensa, subió al quinto piso y un guardia la condujo hasta una oficina de color damasco, donde Shiba la esperaba.

-Hola Sakuno ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien ¿Y tú?-

-Muy bien, no he ido a Seigaku este último tiempo porque hemos tenido mucho trabajo. Pero pensaba ir la semana entrante-

-Ya veo-Sonrió

-He escuchado que Ryoma-Kun ha vuelto a Japón-Sonrió- Y según mis fuentes ha vuelto a ganar en el extranjero. Ese chico cada día se vuelve más fuerte ¿No es sorprendente? Ha crecido mucho este último tiempo. Sin embargo, no me sorprende, si es el hijo de Nanjiro y Rinko Takeuchi, no podría ser menos-

-Entonces Ryoma-Kun era el noveno titular-

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?- Exclamó preocupada

-S-Sí un poco, mi abuela dice que es a causa del accidente-

-Es cierto…el accidente, lo había olvidado completamente, pero ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras a él y no a mí que soy de alguna forma un extra en tu vida?-

-No eres un extra, has sido una gran amiga-

-Gracias Sakuno-Sonrió- Pero él también era importante para ti…-Susurró

-No lo sé, tan solo lo he olvidado a él, pero no comprendo porque. Por eso quiero descubrirlo-

-Entonces el motivo por el que has venido a verme ¿Es por él?-

-S-Sí, ayer escuché que existe una fotografía de ambos que se tomó por un accidente y-

-Oh ese fotografía, como olvidarla-Sonrió nostálgica- Fue tan emocionante e inesperado- Buscó entre unas carpetas, para ver si lograba encontrarla-

-¿Por qué emocionante e inesperado?-

-mmm ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?-

-No, por eso estoy aquí, ¿Me podrías contar un poco que sucedió en aquel entonces?-

-Por supuesto. Te contaré desde el inicio, nos encontrábamos todos observando un partido muy interesante de Ryoma contra Shinji de Fudomine creo, cuando de pronto…no recuerdo bien el porqué, él tuvo un pequeño accidente. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar y todos estábamos preocupados, porque la hemorragia no paraba-

-¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Jugando tenis?-

-Sí, fue extraño para todos. Nadie imaginaba que se podría hacer una herida tan profunda jugando tenis. No sabría explicar cómo sucedió, pero su oponente decía que Ryoma se había lastimado solo -

-Oh que terrible-Se sintió extraña como si hubiese estado en dicho momento allí, como si esa historia se le hiciera familiar- ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Se tuvo que retirar?-

-Aquí es cuando entras tú en escena-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?-

-Estabas junto a mi viendo el momento terrible por el que pasaba Ryoma, cuando de repente te arrancaste la cinta rosa del uniforme y corriste a ayudarlo-

-Es decir que en frente de todos yo… ¿Fui a curarlo?-Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más deprisa ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Intentó forzar a su mente hacerlo, pero no lo logró. Retuvo sus deseos de hacer una mueca de dolor respecto a lo que sentía, porque si lo hacía Shiba se preocuparía y acabaría con la historia sin mencionarle nada más-

-Sí, fue sorprendente, pero al mismo tiempo ya me lo esperaba-Sonrió

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso de que se lo esperaba? ¿Acaso hacía eso siempre? Bueno tal vez lo hice por ser una excelente compañera y ayudar, si eso debe haber sido-

-En fin, fuiste y le pasaste la cinta, esperando que la aceptara, supongo. Pero él fue un poco frío me pareció, porque tan solo se dignó a decir que no lo necesitaba y que salieras de la cancha porque estaban en un partido. Tus ojos se volvieron llorosos, por un momento pensé que ibas a estallar. Pero no lo hiciste, aun cuando él te ignoraba-Suspiró- Ryoma es muy frío en ciertos sentidos-

-mmm-Asintió, sintiendo como si ese momento le afectara

-Fue ahí cuando te admire mucho más. Porque lo tomaste de la muñeca, obligándolo a abandonar el partido e ir a la enfermería. Sí no hubiera sido por tu abuela-Bufó- Hubiera sido más emocionante-

Sakuno no lograba responder, aún estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había hecho, su cabeza buscaba recuerdos desesperadamente intentando ver si ellos le mostraban lo que Shiba estaba contando, pero eso le provocaba tener más dolor. La periodista finalmente encontró la fotografía que tenía en su carpeta y la enseñó.

-Esto fue después del partido, que Ryoma obviamente ganó.-Esbozó una gran sonrisa- Yo me estaba sacando fotos con él, cuando de pronto Takeshi te pasó a empujar porque estaba peleando con Kikumaru por comida, como siempre. Y así fue como sucedió, que quedaron de esta forma ustedes-Dijo emocionada- Aun sí no fue una imagen preparada, fue muy emocionante para muchos.

En el momento en que examinó dicha fotografía, sus recuerdos aparecieron en ella, logrando escuchar voces de lo ocurrido, fue como una especie de Flash back, viajó en el tiempo raudamente hasta encontrarse en la cancha cuando había corrido por Ryoma, y luego en el Restaurante de Kawamura. En ese momento, recordó que él había ganado el partido en 15 minutos que le había propuesto el capitán, luego lo había acompañado a al doctor junto con su abuela para ver cómo se encontraba su ojo. Tras salir del hospital, habían ido a celebrar…fue cuando Shiba se acercaba mucho al ambarino, lo cual extrañamente la hacía sentirse incomoda, pero antes que lograra ignorar esa sensación, sucedió lo que tenía que pasar.

¿Porque habían sucedido tantas cosas con Ryoma? ¿Por qué sentía una especie de celos en ese momento cuando Shiba estaba cerca de él? Y más bien ¿Por qué después de que ocurriera ese accidente de la fotografía, se podía apreciar al ambarino nervioso? ¿Por qué tenía todas esas emociones acumuladas en ella intentando encontrar el camino de salir, para ser demostradas?

"¿Sakuno? ¿Estás bien?" Decía una voz a lo lejos, se sentía mal de repente, sintió grandes naucias, luego mareos desconocidos, sus oídos zumbaban y finalmente comenzó a ver borroso.

Shiba comenzó a sacudirla asustada, viendo como la castaña estaba en el suelo desmayada, no respondía, no entendía porque había sucedido eso ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Quizás no debería haberle dicho todas esas cosas, lo lamentaba. Llamó a su colega Mamoru que se encontraba caminando por las calles, diciendo lo que sucedía, no sabía a quién llamar, no tenía el número de nadie, ni siquiera Sumire tenía un celular. Inoue miró hacía todos lados, buscando una cabina telefónica, porque no tenía saldo en el celular, y deseaba contactarse con Nanjiro, dado que quizás él sabría cómo comunicarse con Sumire. Pero solo se encontró con masas de gente que le impedían el paso, entre ellos identifico a cierto personaje que podría ayudarlo.

-Ryoma ¿Tu eres compañero de Sakuno Ryuzaki?-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-Ella fue a visitar a Shiba al departamento de prensa y repentinamente sufrió un desmayo-Susurró- ¿Conoces a alguien que podamos llamar? ¿O puedes llamar a tu padre para que se comunique con Sumire?-

-mmm- Pensó en Tomoka, pero conociéndola solo se alertaría, además de regañarlo por todo lo que estaba haciendo, y respecto a Sumire también era un tiro al aire- Betsuni, mi padre no tiene celular, solo tenemos el de la casa, pero nunca está disponible-

-Esto es malo, debemos encontrar a alguien-

-¿Dónde están ahora?-

-Siguen en el departamento-

-¿En qué piso?-

-Fueron al tercero donde está la enfermería-

-Ok, thank you-

-Espera ¿Irás? Yo también voy para allá, podemos ir juntos-

-Está bien-

_Se encontraba impaciente por ver dicho partido, siempre lo estaba cuando se trataba de esa persona. Tomoka le había propuesto que se disfrazaran de porristas para animarlo, pero a ella le daba mucha vergüenza vestir cierto atuendo que había creado ella, era muy…opuesto a lo que ella solía usar. No obstante, la castaña de dos coletas la obligó a usarlo y luego salir a animar a Seigaku. Se había escondido atrás de un árbol para evitar que alguien la viera, estaba tan avergonzada de usar una polera tan escotada y una falda tan corta, no entendía como a Tomo-Chan le gustaba usar cosas así. Su mejor amiga la animó a que se atreviera a salir de su escondite, ella tímidamente le hizo caso, rogando porque nadie caminara por allí. Entonces apareció cierto chico de ojos ámbar que bebía una ponta. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, "Ryoma-Sama ¿Cómo luce Sakuno?" preguntó animosa ella, Sakuno sintió que la sangre subía a su cara, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y esperó la respuesta de él. Como si hubiera sido otra persona, su rostro cambio, ya no se veía frío como siempre, estaba como sorprendido. Se bajó la gorra para cubrirse los ojos, intentando ocultar su expresión, para finalmente decir "Luces bien" y caminó en sentido contrario. Osakada gritaba emocionada triunfante, pero la castaña de ojos carmesí solo sentía su corazón latir desesperadamente, como que esas palabras sonaban como eco en sus oídos, era extraño escuchar palabras de aprobación por parte del príncipe. No entendía porque se sentía feliz…_

_Cuando Ryoma se preparaba para jugar tenis, ella lo percibió tan confundido, que sin saber porque gritó "SEIGAKU". Todos a su alrededor la observaron extrañados, entonces prosiguió con el lema y comenzó a animarlo. Tomoka feliz por verla así, siguió su plan y animaron el partido. Eiji también estaba emocionado por aquella reacción, logrando que en cuestión de minutos todos gritaran apoyándolo. Ryoma la miró extrañado, pero la forma en cómo se mostraban sus ojos le gustaba, se veía tierno…_

Al despertar, se encontró por un lado con el rostro de Shiba preocupada que la miraba interrogante, como exigiendo una explicación ante lo sucedido. Por el otro, se encontraba Mamoru junto a alguien más…que no lograba distinguir bien, porque seguía viendo borroso, entonces se percató que era Ryoma.

-Sakuno ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó por fin Shiba asustada

-Bien, un poco mareada-

-¿Te sucede a menudo?-

-No, de hecho creo que es la primera vez que me sucede-

-Quizás son secuelas del accidente, ocasionado tanto forzar a tu cabeza a recordar, debe haber sufrido un colapso.

-¿Qué estabas intentando recordar?- Habló esta vez el ambarino preocupado

-No es nada-

-¿Cómo que nada? Pero si- Comenzó a decir Shiba extrañada, entonces se percató que estaba siendo observada con suplica por parte de Ryuzaki- Tienes razón, nada importante-

-Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital- Anunció Mamoru

-No, no es necesario. Me encuentro bien-Fingió una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que estaba asustada por todo lo que había recordado. Incluso ese sueño que había tenido…era confuso, parecía haberlo tenido antes, porque se le hacía muy familiar ¿O acaso era un recuerdo? Lo que no entendía, era porqué sus emociones eran distintas a lo que sentía en verdad, no comprendía porque tenía curiosidad de saber la opinión de él respecto a cómo se veía o los nervios que rondaban en dicho ambiente.

-¿Estas segura? Para prevenir, deberíamos ir-

-¿O es que acaso no te sientes bien para hacerlo?- Preguntó preocupada la periodista

-No es eso, es que no encuentro que sea necesario ir, porque ya me siento mejor-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Se ofreció Shiba

-N-No, yo puedo ir sola-Sonrió

-Eso no es cierto, si te vas sola te puede suceder algo y no quiero que eso ocurra-

-Yo la llevaré-Habló por fin Echizen

-"Podría ser una buena idea, porque tal vez así podría preguntarle acerca de si esos sueños eran reales o recuerdos"- Pensó la castaña analizando la situación

-Pero ustedes van caminando, nosotros podemos acercarlos-

-No es necesario, les aseguro que llegará a salvo-

-Aun si dices eso Ryoma-Susurró Shiba para luego mirar Sakuno- ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Sí, vivo cerca de él, así que no sería problema-Se levantó para mirarlo- Vamos-

-Ok-

Se despidieron de los dos periodistas, Sakuno prometiendo volver a visitarla pronto y Shiba disculpándose con ella por haber hablado demás, mientras el ambarino no comprendía a que se referían.

Caminaron juntos bajo el atardecer, Sakuno ya se sentía mucho mejor, lo del desmayo se podía fundamentar tal como dijo Shiba como un efecto por forzarse tanto a recordar, pero había valido la pena en algunos ámbitos.

Había recordado lo del accidente de Ryoma y luego lo de la fotografía, pero aun no comprendía a que se debían ciertas reacciones, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de interrumpir un partido por él? O más bien ¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto como si fueran tan cercanos? Estaba confundida, ¿Qué había ocurrido con la Sakuno del pasado? ¿Qué había sentido por Ryoma en verdad?

-Recordé algunas cosas- Musitó por fin

-¿Q-Que cosas?- Preguntó confundido dirigiendo su mirada a la de ella

-El partido en que te lastimaste el ojo y tuviste que jugar por 15 minutos-

-"Ese es el mismo momento en que ocurrió lo de la fotografía"- Pensó el ambarino sin saber que decirle ¿Habría recordado lo que sentía por él?

-Sí, me desmaye recordando todo eso. Vi claramente cuando entré al partido a ayudarte…y aunque no me tomabas en cuenta, aun así quería sacarte de allí-Susurró pensativa- No entiendo porque hice eso, no me imagino haciendo algo así, pero lo recordé. Es como si no conociera a la persona que era en el pasado-

-Esa vez…también me sorprendió que hicieras eso. Aun si te dije que te marcharas porque estabas interrumpiendo un partido, no te fuiste-

-Sí, es extraño, ni yo entiendo como fui capaz de hacer eso-Rió nerviosa-Incluso recordé lo que sucedió después, cuando Momo-Sempai me empujó igual como sucedió ayer. Claro que no sacaron una fotografía de esto, menos mal- Intentó encontrarle lo cómico a esto, pero no engañaba a Ryoma, él infería lo asustada que debía estar por recordar algunas cosas-

-Entonces habías ido a ver a la periodista, para saber acerca de mi-Murmuró adivinando sus planes- Ella te contó lo que ocurrió ese día ¿Verdad?-

-S-Sí, le había pedido que me hablara de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Al principio se me hacía familiar, pero al mismo tiempo lo desconocía. Pero después cuando vi esa fotografía, que aun la tiene, como que todo se vio más claro y recordé todo lo que ella había relatado-

-Ya veo, entonces por eso se había disculpado por lo que había dicho, ¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?-

-No lo sé, encontré que sería muy tonto que supieras que fui a visitar a alguien solo por saber que había ocurrido contigo. Eso no es propio de mí, no suelo hacer cosas así. Es como demostrar que estoy interesada en saber qué papel habías interpretado en mi vida, y no es así. No lo estoy, más bien tengo curiosidad porque todos están preocupados porque no sé quién eres-

-Antes si solías hacerlo…-Susurró sorprendido, la forma en como hablaba, tan fría y distante no se parecía en nada a la antigua Sakuno Ryuzaki que conocía, ahora parecía ser una persona desconocida para él.

-Antes, tú lo has dicho. Quizás cambiar lo que era antes, a lo que soy ahora, es bueno. Porque todos hablan como si hubiera sido tímida e incapaz de defenderse por sí sola. En cambio ahora soy más fuerte y no me considero tímida. Tal vez por algo suceden las cosas y mejor me quedo así-

-"mmm puede ser cierto, si se queda así nadie la pasaría a llevar, y no sería tan vergonzosa. Pero no sería ella, definitivamente"- Pensó el ambarino analizando su posición determinante

Antes podría ser más tímida e insegura como podrían creerlo todos, pero cuando quería lograr algo, no se rendía, incluso se atrevía a enfrentarlo a él. La Sakuno del pasado no era débil, era fuerte y segura cuando realmente lo deseaba. En cambio la de ahora, parecía ser una chica paralela a ella, que no sabía en realidad quien era, porque lo había olvidado todo.

-Pero sabes, cuando me desmaye sucedió algo más extraño aun-Suspiró- Que no sé si fue un recuerdo o tan solo un sueño que he tenido muchas veces, pero me pareció familiar-

-¿Qué recordaste?-

-Que cuando ibas a jugar, no recuerdo bien con que equipo. Tomo-Chan me obligaba a que fuera porrista con ella y te apoyara-

-Hubieron dos ocasiones en que lo hiciste-

-No lo sé, estábamos vestidas con poleras amarillas que tenía una S de Seigaku y faldas azules…cortas- Se sonrojó un momento- Tú nos veías, estabas tomando una ponta y-

De pronto Ryoma dejó de escuchar lo que la castaña decía, recordando raudamente ese momento, lo había olvidado. Claro, ese día estaba bebiendo su bebida favorita, cuando vio a la castaña escondida un árbol con Osakada que trataba de sacarla. No entendía porque se escondía, entonces la ignoró como siempre y Tomoka le hizo cierta pregunta "¿Cómo se ve Sakuno?", no entendía a qué se refería, no le veía nada del otro mundo. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y la vio con ese atuendo, no era propio de ella, pero se veía bien…no podía controlar lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento, por ello bajó su gorra para ocultar su expresión y camino por alado de ella para decirlo. No podía creer que había dicho "Luces bien", era algo tan simple, pero eso podría malinterpretar la situación, y que ellas tuvieran una idea errónea de lo que sentía.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo-

-Entonces ¿Fue un recuerdo? ¿No un sueño?-

-Fue un recuerdo. No pensé que fueras capaz de recordar cosas, estando dormida, es extraño-Desvió su mirada

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-Suspiro- Entonces sí no fue solo un sueño…esas emociones que tuve también fueron reales-

-¿Qué emociones? ¿También fuiste capaz de sentirlas?-

-S-Sí…no sé porque, pero eran extrañas. Como que me sentía nerviosa cuando estabas cerca, y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz-Susurró confusa y luego sonrió nerviosa- Aunque es algo tonto, si lo piensas es demasiado extraño. Es como si…hubiera estado enamorada de ti- Rió- Pero eso es imposible-

-¿Por qué es imposible?-Logró articular, lo había dicho, es decir que lo había pensado. Podría estar cerca de la verdad, pero ¿Por qué lo consideraba imposible? Si no lo era. ¿O podría ser que acaso ella no se fijaría en alguien como él ahora?

-Porque no sé, pienso que no te imagino conmigo-

-Que no te imagines contigo, no significa que no podrías fijarte en mí-

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero no sé, siento como si no fueras mi tipo-

-¿En qué sentido?-

-No me gustan las personas frías, me gustan más amigables que sean capaces de darse fácilmente conmigo…-

-¿Cómo Kintaro?-Gruñó, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Definitivamente ella no era Sakuno, era una persona que se aparentaba físicamente ser igual a ella, pero no lo era.

-Puede ser-Se sonrojó levemente

-Entonces si sientes algo por él, ¿Por qué le ocultas tus planes o no estas más a su lado?- Suspiró, intentando controlarse, tenía deseos de decirle todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía.

-No sé, es porque siento otras cosas que no le he mencionado ni a Kintaro ni a Tomo-Chan, ni mucho menos te lo diré a ti-

-¿Sientes un espacio vacío?-

-¿Eh? ¿Espacio…vacío?- Susurró, recordando todo lo que había pensado las noches anteriores, que sentía que una parte de ella no estaba conforme con lo que tenía, sino que faltaba alguien más en su vida para llenar ese espacio.

-Me refiero a que sientes que te falta algo-Susurró, debía intentar persuadirla, pero no sabía si lo que le estaba diciendo podría ayudarla a cambiar sus pensamientos, pero era la forma en cómo se sentía él también, como que algo le faltaba a veces, y no entendía qué.

-S-Sí, me sucede algo así… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-

-No sé, solo lo inferí-

-No puedes haberlo solo inferido, ¿Acaso te sucede lo mismo a ti?-

-Sí, a veces…-

-¿Y has logrado identificar qué falta en tu vida?-

-Sospecho lo que es-

-¿Y qué es?-

-Una persona…-Susurró, sin entender porque lo había dicho. Se puso nervioso de repente, no entendía como había sido capaz de susurrar eso, si era mentira no necesitaba a nadie para que le llenara su espacio vacío. Siempre lo había tenido, y no necesitaba de nadie que apareciera para llenárselo. Pero claro, inconscientemente se había aferrado a la idea de que ella siempre lo iba a querer, aun si él no sintiera lo mismo, le gustaba que ella estuviera allí…Pero ahora que no estaba, se sentía vacío.

-Yo creo que también siento eso…como si nadie puede llenarme de los que está ahora conmigo-

-mmm ni el tenis-

-Si lo piensas, somos similares- Sonrió- Los dos estamos confundidos por lo que sentimos-

-En este ámbito sí-

El silencio los invadió completamente, quedaba poco para separarse, y cada uno ir a su destino. Sakuno nuevamente sintió una extraña sensación en sus palabras, como si estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. Entonces sintió la necesidad de seguir averiguando que había sucedido con él en algún pasado, debía descubrirlo pronto o iba a seguir con dicha confusión. Además ¿Por qué se había molestado cuando le había dicho que ella no se enamoraría de alguien como él? Bueno, quizás era porque todas las chicas del Instituto lo amaban, y tal vez estaba acostumbrado a escuchar eso. Puede haber estado decepcionado al escuchar que alguien como ella nunca se fijaría en él, ¿O estaría pensativo? Sakuno no creía que fuera capaz de sentir amor por Ryoma Echizen, no sabía porque, pero como que tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de dicho titular, como que quererlo, solo traería problemas. Pero nadie manejaba sus sentimientos, solo sucedían, aun si no fueran correspondidos. No obstante, no podía afirmar que jamás sentiría algo por él.

Nunca había soñado que estaba enamorada, no de esa forma tan inusual de sentir claramente los sentimientos que se transmitían en ese recuerdo. Una vez había leído en un libro, que por mucho que olvidáramos cosas, nunca olvidaríamos las sensaciones que habíamos tenido con algunas personas en particular, entonces los accidentes o el sufrimiento podría obligarte a superar ciertos momentos, pero jamás serían capaces de extraer un sentimiento de ti, sino que siempre estaría allí sepultado en alguna parte de nuestro interior.

Se preguntaba si eso mismo había sucedido, si eso había sido un recuerdo, entonces quizás algo habría sucedido con Ryoma para que sintiera los mismos nervios y emociones de aquella vez. Aun si en los sueños podemos vivir cosas tan reales que llegamos a creer que son reales, sentimientos de esa forma era desconocido.

Tras dejar a la castaña en su casa, el ambarino se marchó por la vereda, la nieta de Sumire lo quedo observando por unos minutos, esa espalda con dicha chaqueta de Seigaku en ella sentía haberla apreciado siempre, con ese mismo porte. Ryoma no era feo, ni nada parecido. Al contrario, era guapo, incluso tenía diversas cualidades según lo que decían los demás, pero aun así no creía ser capaz de enamorarse de él. O puede que en algún momento lo haya querido un poco, y haya sido en ese mismo lapsus que ocurrieron todas esas cosas que recordó, entonces eso explicaría porque todos se sorprendían que no lo conociera porque había sentido algo por él. Pero aun si hubiera sido cierto, querer a alguien un poco, no te deja tan traumada al extremo de olvidarlo solo a él. Claro, si tal vez lo había querido solo a él, hace un largo tiempo y lo había olvidado en el sentido de amar, siendo después amigos, puede que eso fundamentara la reacción de todos. Pero amarlo por años…no se lo imaginaba. Incluso si lo pensaba bien, si lo hubiera amado tanto ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? O más bien, si hubiera sido correspondido, quizás él fundamentaría lo que estaba haciendo ahora de ayudarla a recordarlo. Sin embargo, se supone que sí ella lo olvido, fue porque Ryoma la había lastimado. Pensó un poco en esa situación, podrían haber estado juntos como pareja y que él haya terminado con ella en la relación o algo así.

Pero si en caso contrario no era correspondido, podría ser que él la hubiera rechazado…pensó y su comenzó a sentirse cansada de repente. Se acostó para controlar sus pensamientos. Si hubiera sido así ¿Por qué Ryoma la ayudaría a recordar si no la amaba?

Se estaba poniendo en todos los escenarios posibles, aun sin saber cuál hecho podría ser más realista. Debía seguir averiguando, si deseaba saberlo todo…

Continuará….

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**He estado escribiendo este capítulo de a poco, porque apenas he tenido tiempo para ver anime T_T Es un poco enredado y nostálgico este capítulo de 15 páginas, pero espero que sea de su agrado n.n**_

_**Comenten onegai**_

_**No tengo idea cuando publicaré el 9 xd pero les aviso cualquier cosa por mi página de Facebook Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction.**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Sayonara**_


	9. ¿Dónde está la vieja Sakuno?

"Capitulo 9"

Ryoma se encontraba en el salón mirando a la ventana, no tenía ánimos para leer una de sus revistas, ya que seguía pensando en las cosas que le había dicho la castaña el día anterior sobre de que él no era su tipo...¿Desde cuando era así? Se notaba que Sakuno no era ella realmente, era extraña, parecía que se hubieran raptado a la verdadera, y se hubieran conseguido una clon. Pero esos pensamientos eran ilogicos, no eran propios de él, parecían más bien de Horio o algún niño con mucha imaginación que creyera en cosas así. Suspiró, se le agotaban las ideas, ya no sabía como hacerla recordar todo lo que habian vivido.

Una extraña figura frente a él lo volvió a la realidad, al mirar hacía adelante se encontró con ni nada menos que Osakada que lo miraba enfadada, parecía que quería regañarlo por lo que estaba haciendo por Sakuno nuevamente, y no quería oírla.

-Ryoma ¿Porque sigues hablando con Sakuno? Te dije que te rindieras, ella no te va a recordar-

-Te equivocas, Osakada- La ignoró para refugiar su mirada en un libro, no quería leer, pero era mejor que seguirla escuchando- Ella si ha podido recordar algunas cosas-

-¿Qué?- Exclamó enfadada, ella no le había mencionado nada ¿Acaso ahora no confiaba en ella? - Es imposible-

-No lo es, esos tipos de mecanismo de defensa que existen en la amnesia disociativa no son tan fuertes como crees, son sensibles a los sueños-

-¿Sueños? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Qué ella puede llegar a recordar todo en sueños, aun sí yo no estoy cerca-

-¿Es eso posible?- Preguntó extrañada- Pero esto no había sucedido antes...quiere decir que tu tienes la culpa de todo ¿Me estas prestando atención?- Gruñó

-Como digas...-Se levantó para darle la espalda, no quería seguirla escuchando, era muy ruidosa.

Caminó hacía la puerta en silencio, esperando que ella se calmara y dejara de gritarle, pero no era así...seguía de la misma forma. Quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible para dejar de escucharla, odiaba el ruido y ella realmente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando a la vista los ojos carmesí en que tanto pensaba, sus miradas se encontraron haciendo una sola, le recordó a la primera vez que la había visto después de su viaje de américa, cuando le había preguntado quién era y porqué sabía su apellido. Y también le recordoó a otro momento en que se habían mirado del mismo modo hace un largo tiempo atrás, pero no entendía porque se había quedado perplejo y era incapaz de dejar de mirarla. No recordaba quién había aparecido en ese instante que había conseguido que se separaran sus miradas.

-Gracias por haberlo detenido, Sakuno-Sonrió Tomoka a su amiga que aun estaba pensativa, para luego mirar al ambarino enfadada

Ya lo había recordado, en aquel instante había sucedido eso mismo, Osakada había aparecido en la puerta y entonces sus miradas se habían desviado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó extrañada la castaña sin comprender a que se refería su mejor amiga

-Ryoma estaba huyendo en este momento-

-¿Porqué? ¿Que has hecho?-Se dirigió hacía el ambarino que deseaba salir de allí

La puerta se abrió de repente atras de la castaña, se trataba de Momoshiro que quería hablar con Ryoma urgentemente, al parecer se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Pero al ver que todos se encontraban juntos, no entendía que sucedía. Ryoma aprovechó la ocasion para pasar por alado de Sakuno sin decir una palabra, y seguir a su mejor amigo por el pasillo.

Tomoka lo siguió para detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se habían marchado. Sakuno se quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos, no entendía porque ese momento se le hacía tan familiar, no era solo por el primer día que se encontraron hace un tiempo, sino que presentía haber vivido algo similar antes, incluso con la aparición de Tomoka a su lado...¿Acaso era un Deja vú?

Momo hablaba con Ryoma sobre otros posibles momentos que había pensado para que ella lo recordara, pero su amigo parecía no estarlo escuchando, como que concentraba sus pensamientos en otra cosa, parecía no estar con él en esos momentos. Cuando logró sacarlo de sus inquietudes, notó que se estaba rindiendo, parecía que no quería seguir con el plan, ¿Acaso le había dicho algo Sakuno para que estuviera de ese modo?. Por mas que intentaba averiguarlo, él se rehusaba a responder sus preguntas.

Ese día no era como los demás todo era eterno, una simple clase parecía durar siglos, no entendía porque no podía concentrarse en lo que decía su profesor. En los recreos percibió como la castaña hablaba con alguien por celular, se veía tan animada, apuesto que se trataba de Toyama...el culpable de que él ya no fuera su tipo.

Cuando Osakada se despidió de la castaña una cuadra antes, Sakuno se encontró con que alguien la esperaba apoyado sobre un poste ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Porque la miraba de ese modo?

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No había podido hablarte antes porque tu amiga no lo permitía-

-Ya veo, debe tener sus razones, ella siempre ha pensado en lo mejor para mi, y si Tomo-Chan considera que tu no deberias hablar conmigo, quizás-

-¿Quizas debes cumplir con lo que ella dice?- Se acercó hacía ella- No deberías pensar así, estas dependiendo de alguien más. Sí eres de ese modo, entonces te estas pareciendo a la vieja Ryuzaki, y no eres tan fuerte como dices ser-

-Si lo soy, solo estoy de su lado

-No tienen sentido lo que estas diciendo. Sí ella quisiera asesinar a alguien ¿Tú la apoyarías?-

-En esos casos no, pero estas siendo muy extremista-

-Puede que he exagerado un poco con ese ejemplo, pero a lo que me refiero es que no deberías depender de los demás para tomar tus decisiones, eso esta mal-

-En fin, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Acaso debes juntarte con Toyama?-

-E-Eso...no es de tu incumbencia-

-Bien si él es tan importante para ti, entonces dime ¿Recuerdas como lo conociste?-

-Por supuesto, lo conocí en...-No podía decirlo, de pronto su cabeza no queria dar con lo cometido ¿Porque no lo recordaba? sí era tan fácil, debía hacerlo- ¿Acaso tú también estabas en ese momento?-

-No lo sé, intenta recordarlo- Musitó, viendo como ella se confundía

-Y-Yo me había tropezado creo, sostenía un almuerzo y él cayó cerca mio. Creo que era porque estaba en un árbol...sí eso es, como no comía hace tiempo despertó con mi obento-

-¿Y recuerdas para quién era ese obento?-

-S-Sí...creo que-Nuevamente sus recuerdos dejaron de ser tan claros, había recordado cuando el pelirrojo había caído sobre ella, entonces había botado el almuerzo, pero él lo disfruto de igual forma. Pero no podía recordar a quien le pertenecía...Sí no era suyo ¿Acaso era para alguien más?

-No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?-

-N-No esto es extraño, yo si lo recordaba...no entiendo porque-

-mmm ¿Y sabes porque no continuaste hablando con él?-

-Alguien me dijo que nos fueramos...-Susurró con un hilo de voz. Pero ¿Quien era?

-Esa misma persona que te dijo eso, es la misma a quien le diste el almuerzo-

Tenía que recordarlo, ellos conocieron a Kintaro en los nacionales, y él estaba presente. Ese día se había sentido extraño, cuando el pelirrojo le había dicho que estaba delicioso el almuerzo, ella había sonreído y se había sonrojado...verla de ese modo, provocó que se enfadara. Pero lo disimuló fácilmente por unos minutos, pero después se vio obligado a decirle a su compañera que se marcharan, porque no le agradaba ese chico.

-N-No sé de quien hablas, además...¿Como es que sabes tanto? ¿Acaso tú estabas allí en ese momento?-

-Sí eres tan buena para inferir y resolver misterios, deberías adivinarlo ¿Cuantas personas se encontraban ese día?-

-T-Tres creo, Kintaro, yo y...alguien más-

-Entonces si yo fui testigo de todo lo que sucedió ¿No crees que es obvio?-

-Podría ser que tú...eras el tercero ¿Tú eras quien me presionaba por que nos fueramos? Entonces ese almuerzo-Lo miró confundida, y él asintió- No puede ser, ¿Como yo prepararía un almuerzo para ti? Eso es ilógico-

-No lo es-

-Entonces ¿Porqué?-

-No lo sé, debes averiguarlo-

-Si lo sabes, pero no me quieres decir- Suspiró- ¿Lo hacía siempre?-Al ver que asentía, no lograba comprender cuando ni porque

-Te suena esto "Aun le falta"-

Pronunció esas mágicas palabras que siempre le decía cuando probaba su almuerzo. Entonces la castaña sintió haberlas oído antes, pero ¿Dónde? recorrió sus recuerdos en ese preciso momento buscando descubrir cuando lo había escuchado. _Fue cuando se vio a ella misma entregandole un obento en un club de tenis desconocido, él parecía disfrutar lo que comía, pero entonces desvió su mirada del obento para mirar a unos tenistas. Preocupada pensó que quizás lo había hecho mal, por ello le preguntó ¿Cómo está? y él respondió "Aun le falta mucho". Luego recorrió sus recuerdos nuevamente para dirigirse a ese momento que Ryoma le había indicado...claro, fue un día soleado, había preparado ese almuerzo especialmente para él con bolas de arroz en forma de pelota de tenis, lo sorprendió retirando una ponta de una maquina de bebidas. Sin pensarlo, apareció frente a él con el obento abierto, él la observó confundido y comió una bola, nerviosa lo miró "¿Esta delicioso?" preguntó, pero él solo se digno a decir "Es solo una bola de arroz" y bebió su ponta. Cuando le iba a enseñar algo más, un pelirrojo cayó de la nada sobre ella, provocando que su obento cayera al suelo...entonces se lo comió diciendo que estaba delicioso, eso la hizo sentirse muy bien. Después de unos minutos de charla, Kintaro le preguntó algo a Ryoma, entonces él le ordenó que se marcharan. Extrañada lo siguió, aun confundida por su reacción. _

¿Porqué había hecho esas cosas por él? ¿Porqué esperaba tanto que la aceptara y que le dijera que estaba delicioso? ¿Porqué había vivido tantos momentos con él? No podía entenderlo. De pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarla, seguido de mareos extraños...era la misma sensación que aquella vez junto a Shiba.

-¿Estás bien?- Se acercó el ambarino

-N-No-Susurró con terror por lo que le estaba sucediendo y comenzó a tratar de afirmarse en una muralla.

"Quizás son efectos de que haya recordado algunas cosas" Pensó acercandóse a ella, pero la castaña bajó la mirada, parecía que no quería estar con él en esos momentos, y estaba en todo su derecho, él había provocado ese incidente...era su culpa, lo sabía. Debería haberse limitado a decirle todas esas cosas, pero no soportaba escucharla decir tonterías, como que él no era su tipo o que no deberían hablar, todo porque no lo recordaba. Además de que se había vuelto fría como un cubo de hielo con él, eso no le agradaba, por ello había hecho eso.

Cuando la percibió que temblaba, sin escuchar su opinión la tomó del brazo para que caminaran, ella no podía decir nada, se sentía demasiado mal como para poder formular algo. Entonces recordó a Kintaro, le había prometido que se verían después de clases, debía llamarlo. Se detuvo en silencio, obligando a Ryoma a hacer lo mismo, que solo la observaba sin entender nada, abrió su bolso y extrajo su celular.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Debo llamar a Kintaro, él podría ayudarme-Sus manos temblaban- Además iba a juntarme con él, debo avisarle que me retrasaré-

-No te retrasaras, más bien no irás-

-Tú no puedes decidir eso por mi-

-Al único lugar que irás será al hospital-

-No quiero ir- Musitó- A cualquier lugar, menos allí-

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?-

-Nada, dejame aquí y llamaré a Kintaro-

-¿Tú crees que él podría ayudarte en un momento así? Es un baka, no sabe nada acerca de estas cosas-

-Por lo menos a él lo conozco-Susurró

-Ami también me conoces, que no lo recuerdes es otra cosa-

-Tú no me entiendes, nunca has tenido amnescia, así que no lo sabes-

-Sí la tuve-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

-Entrenando con mi padre, tuve un golpe en la cabeza. Pero a diferencia de ti, que solo te olvidas de mi, yo olvide todo-

-Ohh ¿Y cómo lo hiciste para recordarlo?- Intentaba mirarlo para no marearse, porque todo le daba vueltas.

-mmm no sé como explicarlo, pero digamos que tuve que jugar tenis con muchos conocidos-

-¿De esa forma? ¿Cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé, quizás fue lo más rápido que se les ocurrió hacer-

-¿Y cuando fue?-

-En los nacionales-

Cuando pronunció esa última frase, su cabeza arrojó una conversación con alguien, que no entendía. Entonces sintió esa horrible sensación otra vez, sus oídos zumbaban, todo giraba alrededor de ella y comenzó a ver borroso...sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Ryoma la sostuvo en sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo, se había desmayado, no entendía porqué había sucedido eso. Intentó analizar lo que había dicho ahora que hubiese ocasionado eso, entonces recordó que cuando él había perdido la memoria, ella había aparecido en los nacionales, justo después que había recordado todo...

_Estaba limpiando su habitación, cuando se pronto recibió una llamada de un número desconocido a su celular. Se trataba de su abuela, se había conseguido un celular para comunicarle que quizás el partido de Ryoma se suspendería, porque había perdido la memoria...dejó caer la escoba espantada. Luego de que su abuela colgara, pensó en él ¿Cómo habria olvidado todo? ¿Incluso el tenis? Según lo que había oído, se veía tan inocente que no era capaz de entender para que servían las raquetas. Aun no se cambiaba de ropa, había llegado recién del Instituto, aun así no se preocupó de cambiarse y salió de la casa. _

_Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, su corazón saltaba, tenía que encontrarlo...si nadie era capaz de ayudarlo a recordar lo que era el tenis, por lo menos lo intentaría ella. Cruzó los jardines buscandolo desesperadamente, entonces lo vió caminando hacía ella, su gorra blanca impedía ver sus ojos, por ello no sabía si había notado su presencia. El chico de cabello negro pasó junto a ella sin detenerse._

_-Esto..Ryoma-Kun-Dijo la castaña, haciendo que el ambarino se detuviera- Me he enterado que has perdido la memoria. He aprendido de ti muchas cosas sobre el tenis. Yo más que nadie se que amas el tenis-Sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo? Ryuzaki- Sonrió Ryoma_

_-Ryoma-Kun-Susurró y lo observó perpleja- Puede que ser tu memoria ha...-_

_-Podemos dejarlo para más tarde. Ahí hay alguien...al que debo derrotar- Dijo mirando hacía adelante. _

Al abrir sus ojos se encontraba acostada sobre un sillón en un casa que realmente desconocía, ¿Dónde estaba? su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, se quedo sentada buscando con la mirada algo que le diera una pista. Parecía que no había nadie en dicho lugar. Entonces vio pequeñas fotografías de gente que parecía haber visto antes, se les hacía muy familiar. "Al fin has despertado" dijo una voz masculina, que había estado escuchando incluso en sus sueños recientes.

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En mi casa-Suspiró entregandole un vaso con agua- No pensaba hacerlo, pero si no querias ir al hospital, no me quedaba otra alternativa-

Se alegraba que justo aquel día su familia había salido y estarían de regreso muy tarde. Si se enteraban que él había traído a alguien, se burlarían de él, de eso estaba seguro.

-mmm Gracias- Susurró

Aquello que había visto en su sueño recientemente debió de tratarse de otro recuerdo, estaba confundida. Ahora incluso se había visto llorando por él, preocupada porque hubiese perdido la memoria ¿Qué había sentido realmente por él?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien...-

-¿Has recordado algo?-

-Sí, por lo mismo estoy cada vez más confundida al respecto-

"Ya veo" dijo el ambarino sentandóse a su lado, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza sin saber porqué, después de haber recordado todas esas cosas temía lo peor, que quizás de verdad había estado enamorada de él en el pasado. Pero entonces ¿Qué había sucedido que la había traumado tanto? Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto, y prefirió desviarla.

-Ryoma-Kun...¿Cómo es que nosotros...?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?-

-mmm-

-¿No quieres decirmelo?-

-Pienso que ya te he hecho demasiado daño por hoy ¿No crees?-

-No, pienso que es mejor que me lo digas ahora, para sufrir un solo día-

-Betsuni-

-Entonces me marcharé ahora-Se levantó de subito y vió que el hizo lo mismo- No necesito que me acompañes-

-Aunque no lo admitas, sí me necesitas. Acabas de sufrir un desmayo ¿Y piensas que puedes irte sola?-

-S-Sí, estoy en buen estado-

-¿Y Dónde piensas ir con tanta prisa?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Bien, entonces puedes irte sola-Se sentó de mala gana, no la llevaría a donde Toyama- Si te ocurre algo en el camino, no será mi culpa-

-¿Que pretendes que haga? Me iría a casa, pero le dije a Kintaro que nos veriamos y-

-Hay cosas en las que nunca cambias-La interrumpió para encender el televisor

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-No importa quien seas, siempre dependes de las demás personas, te preocupas más por ellos que de ti misma-

-Eso...no es cierto-

-Aunque tu no me recuerdes, yo si lo hago-

-La persona que he recordado estos días, no se parece en nada a ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La miró extrañado

-Lo que recuerdo de ti, es que eras frío conmigo, pero ahora pareciera que fueras distinto. Y tú dices que yo si lo soy, pero antes no lo era. ¿Acaso se nos invirtieron los papeles?-

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no estoy siendo bueno contigo-

-Entonces ¿Porqué te preocupas porque te recuerde?-

-Porque...pienso que es mejor que vivir engañada-

-mmm pero si no te importa nada más que el tenis, entonces ¿Porqué lo haces?-

La nueva Sakuno sacaba demasiadas conclusiones, eso no le gustaba. Estaba siendo muy curiosa en todos los ambitos. Él no se preocupaba por ella, solo quería ayudarla a recordar para hacerla despertar. Suspiró, ella no se callaba, debía hacer algo rápido. No obstante, si le hablaba acerca de cómo se habían conocido, la lastimaría de nuevo...y eso no quería, no sabía porqué. De cierta forma ella tenía razón, aveces se preocupaba por dicha castaña de ojos carmesí, no entendía porqué en todos esos años era de ese modo.

-¿Y bien?-

-No lo sé, quizás extraño a la vieja Sakuno-

-¿Porqué?

-Porque no te parecías a mi, ahora eres igual a un cubo de hielo conmigo-

-Sigo sin entender porqué quieres que te recuerde-

-Te diré como nos conocimos, pero debes dejar de hacer preguntas, y afrontar las consecuencias-

-Está bien- Aceptó para sentarse a su lado

¿Quién era ese chico con el que habia vivido tantos momentos? ¿Porqué había hecho tantas cosas por él? Desde que habían brotado los primeros recuerdos, su cabeza se había vuelto frágil, y ahora cualquier palabra que él mencionaba, la hacía viajar al pasado para ver a la vieja Sakuno cometiendo locuras por él. ¿Quienes eran Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki realmente? Era momento de salir de la curiosidad y saberlo.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, tengo mucho sueño, pero al fin he terminado con este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten onegai.

Mi pág de facebook es : Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Cuídense!

Saludos


	10. Mirando al pasado

"Capitulo 10-Mirando al pasado"

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa del ambarino, Ryoma la observaba de reojos, mientras ella sostenía una mirada decidida, estaba dispuesta a escuchar la historia de como se conocieron, aun sí ese relato le traería consecuencias.

-¿No me vas a decir?- Preguntó la castaña confusa- Estoy preparada-

-No creo que lo estés del todo-

-¿Acaso es una historia muy terrible?-

-No es eso, sino que temo lo que te pueda suceder si lo digo-

-¿Sientes temor? Ves, yo tenía razón-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Que el Ryoma que veo en mis sueños no es el mismo que se encuentra frente a mi-

-Betsuni, soy el mismo de siempre-

-Entonces ¿Porqué temes de lo que me pueda suceder?- Lo miró desafiante y no dijo ni una sola palabra- Pareciera que estuvieras preocupado por mi-

-No he dicho eso-Refutó enfadado, la nueva Sakuno era realmente engreída y fría, era como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo...versión mujer. No quería que siguiera siendo de ese modo, comenzaba a molestarle.

-Eso es lo que demuestras si no me lo cuentas-

-Está bien, pero si te sucede algo, no me haré responsable- Suspiró y se preparó para contar la historia- Nos conocimos en la estación de tren. No estoy seguro si te vi antes de ese encuentro, porque tengo mala memoria. Pero tu estabas apoyada en una muralla junto al gran reloj, te veías molesta...no sé porqué en verdad, pero pasabas mirando la hora, como si esperaras a alguien que estuviera retrasado- Al verla con la mirada perdida, pensaba detenerse, pero debía continuar sin anestesia, para no demostrar que había cambiado- Entonces me acerqué a ti para preguntarte por donde debía salir, porque debía ir a jugar un partido importante y...me enviaste por la dirección equivocada-

-¿Eh? ¿D-De verdad?-

-Sí, incluso por tu culpa, me retrasé y no alcancé a jugar. Así que me dormí una siesta en el césped, y apareciste de nuevo a disculparte. Me ibas a invitar algo para beber, pero no tenías dinero- Bufó- Tuve que hacerlo yo. Entonces aparecieron unos sujetos con los que había discutido el tren, porque eran muy ruidosos-

-Espera...creo que recuerdo eso- Susurró con un hilo de voz- Entonces nos encontrabamos en el mismo tren...-

_Se encontraba en el tren camino a reencontrarse con su abuela, Sumire le había dicho que la esperaría bajo el reloj para ir a ver unos partidos de tenis de Junior. Había logrado sentarse, pero quizás en el lugar erróneo, dado que habían unos chicos que parecían ser de secundaria, que se encontraban junto a ella luciendo sus técnicas de tenis, uno de ellos agitaba su raqueta como si fuera a golpear una pelota, estaba tan asustada porque parecía que la raqueta iba directo a su cara, por ello debía cerrar los ojos por miedo. Aun no podía pararse, quedaba menos de una estación para bajarse, además que con ellos ahí se volvía insegura sobre que hacer. _

_Fue entonces cuando una voz logró detenerlos, la voz perteneciente a un chico que lucía un short negro y una chaqueta roja, con una gorra que cubría sus ojos. Pensaban enfrentarlo, pero justo el tren frenó y cuando las puertas se abrieron, el misterioso chico logró bajarse. _

_Al llegar al lugar donde había quedado con su abuela, se percató que ella aun no llegaba, eso le molestó demasiado ¿Como podría ser tan irresponsable? Ella misma la había citado allí y se supone que caminarian juntas ¿Como era posible que aun no llegaba? Entonces el chico del tren apareció frente a él, estaba tan nerviosa que lo señaló primero, pero después avergonzada escuchó lo que preguntaba, le dio las indicaciones que creía correctas, y él le dijo "Thank You", cuando lo vio marcharse notó que en su bolso decía "Echizen Ryoma". _

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-Sí, lo estoy...- Susurró- Nos habíamos encontrado antes en el tren. Pero me sorprende que digas que no posees una buena memoria, porque pareciera que recuerdas todo-

-No lo recuerdo todo, más bien recuerdo cosas que tú no, por eso te parece sorprendente-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-

-Pero ¿Qué recordaste exactamente? Porque pareciera que no te dio ningún efecto secundario-

-Que nos conocimos en el tren y cuando te envié por la dirección equivocada-

-Ya veo...mmm después vino lo del partido, me enfrenté contra ellos y-

_Una especie de flash back llegó a su mente, no recordaba como había sucedido, pero ella sostenía su chaqueta y el lucía solo una polera con sus short. Comenzó a realizar técnicas de tenis que jamás había visto, eran geniales, no era la primera vez que iba a ver un partido de tenis de juniors, por ello le sorprendía la forma en como era él de deslumbrante. La forma en como jugaba tenis, la había motivado en unos minutos a entrar al club de tenis, lo hacía con tanto sentimiento, que no parecía estar solamente cumpliendo con su deber de ser deportista, sino que podía percibir una pasión por el tenis increible. _

_Sumire incluso había llegado a percibir el partido con ella. De prontó se lastimó, ella asustada corrió a ofrecerle su pañuelo, pero él le dijo que era contra las reglas entrometerse en un partido, por ello tuvo que regresar a su lugar. Estaba preocupada, por un momento pensó que él no podía regresar a jugar, pero la sorprendió recogiendo su gorra del suelo y volviendo al juego. Aun si estaba lastimado, seguiría jugando..no lo podía creer ¿Quién era ese chico en verdad? Fue cuando su abuela dijo "Él es el hijo de un amigo, es el principe del tenis". _

Ryoma detuvo su relato, cuando se dio cuenta que ella cayó sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados, ¿Se había desmayo o simplemente se había quedado dormida? Sabía que no debía seguir hablando del tema, no debería haberle contado esa historia...pero no la soportaba, la forma en como lo estaba tratando o más bien la nueva historia que estaba llevando no le gustaba, le inquietaba.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta abrirse, entonces temió por su vida, esperaba que nadie entrara a la sala y se fuera enseguida, porque si los veían de ese modo, podrían malinterpretar las cosas. Intentó moverla hacía el sofá, pero no podía, no porque pesara, sino por otra cosa...la forma en como dormía, lo hizo sentirse inseguro y sin saber porqué comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Se sentía de la misma forma a como se había sentido hace un rato cuando se había desvanecido en la calle, no sabía que hacer.

-Ryoma ¿Estás con alguien?-Preguntó la voz de Nanako a sus espaldas

No fue capaz de formular nada, porque su espalda sintió un escalosfrios, estaba en problemas...era el fin para su reputación. Al acercarse a él, se sorprendió al ver a su primo sentado en el sofá frente a una chica que dormía profundamente en él ¿Que había pasado? ¿En qué momento su primo estaba saliendo con alguien? Quería gritar de emoción, pero al mismo tiempo temía despertarla.

-Ryoma...no pensé que estuvieras con una chica-Susurró con una enorme sonrisa- Más bien, nunca lo habría imaginado-

-No es lo que crees-

-No me puedes decir eso- Rió- La forma en como están es obvio ¿No? Aunque es extraño viniendo de ti-

-Betsuni, no es lo que parece...solo estabamos hablando y se quedó dormida-

-Que extraño, quizás eres muy aburrido- Sonrió- Pero si fue repentinamente-

-O puede haberse desmayado-

-¿Desmayado? ¿Porqué? ¿Qué le estabas diciendo?-

-Es una larga historia...-

-Tengo tiempo para oírla-

-Betsuni-

-Claro que sí, merezco una buena explicación-

-Está bien-Suspiró- Pero este no es el momento-

-Podemos llevarla a dormir arriba-

-¿Eh? Pero si los demás llegan-

-Llegaran más tarde, no te preocupes- Sonrió- ¿Quieres ayudarme a subirla o prefieres hacerlo tú?-

Mientras Nanako iba arriba a preparar una habitación, porque la suya estaba llena de libros universitarios, Ryoma se las arreglaba para cargarla...era cierto que lo había hecho antes, pero ahora no se sentía seguro. Era irracional quizás, dado que no se había avergonzado se cargarla en la calle, donde cualquier persona lo podría ver, pero si ahora que solo estaba su prima. Suspiró, logró apoyarla en el sofá y luego la miró pensativo un momento ¿Porqué hacía tantas cosas por ella? ¿Porqué no dejaba las cosas como estaban? ¿Porqué no se sentía triunfante por que ella no lo recordará y pudiera vivir su vida en paz sin sus miradas diarias? ¿Porqué parecía sentir algo extraño cuando estaba con ella? Más que todo, no comprendía porque se planteaba esas dudas, él no pensaba mucho, sólo actuaba.

Logró tomarla entre sus brazos para dirigirse hacía la escalera, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si nada en el mundo los lograra abrir ¿Estaría soñando más recuerdos? ¿O tan solo soñaría?

Nanako le indicó que la depositara sobre su cama, quería protestar porque no quería que ella estuviera allí, pero no podía hacer mucho ruído, porque podría despertarla. La dejó con cuidado en ella y la cubrió con una frazada celeste. Comenzaba a asustarle que no se hubiese despertado en todo el camino, pero su prima lo tranquilizó con que estaba bien, ya que Nanako estudiaba medicina y sabía muy bien como identificar a los pacientes.

Bajaron a comer algo y aprovechar de hablar sobre lo que sucedía. La relación entre Ryoma y Nanako no era muy buena, no por el hecho de que se llevaran mal, sino porque el chico de ojos ambar no era muy comunicativo, por ello nunca tenían grandes cosas de qué hablar. Pero en estos casos, él estaba obligado a contarle, porque si no lo hacía, Nanako podría comentarle algo a sus padres y estaría en grandes problemas.

_Se encontraba en un lugar frío, no sabía donde ni que hacía en dicho lugar, pero lo que sí sabía es que debía hablar con alguien, porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Caminó entre la nieblina y logró identificar una figura que se acercaba a ella, se detuvo en silencio para esperar que dicha persona se dejara ver, entonces sin saber porqué su corazón comenzó a latir...se trataba de Ryoma. _

_-Ryuzaki ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-No lo sé-_

_-Tienes algo que decirme- _

_-mmm creo que no-_

_-Aun no lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?- Sonrió maliciosamente- Este lugar...donde ocurrió todo-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Ocurrió qué?-_

_-Debido a lo que sucedió aquí, tú perdiste la memoria-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _

_-No te lo puedo decir, debes descubrirlo tú en algún momento-_

_-¿Cuando será ese momento?-_

_-Cuando logres recuperar todos tus recuerdos conmigo-_

_-Eso quiere decir ¿Que hay más?-_

_-Sí, lamentablemente- Suspiró- Me debo ir, nos vemos-_

_-Espera, tengo dudas aun- _

_No logró responder a su demanda, dado que él había desaparecido en una corriente de viento. Eso último no parecía un recuerdo, sino más bien un sueño...del que debía despertar. Intentó analizar el lugar en que se encontraba "El instituto", si allí estaba en medio de la nieblina frente a las canchas de tenis ¿Qué había sucedido allí que podría haberla perjudicado? "En este lugar estabamos Ryoma y Yo...teníamos algo de qué hablar ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?" Preguntó confusa. Entonces sintió algo extraño en su cara. _

Despertó asustada y percibió como una gata estaba sobre ella lamiendole la cara. La apartó con cuidado y la acarició ¿Donde se encontraba? ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño otra vez? No, no era posible si ya había despertado ¿O acaso era como esos sueños en tres niveles que había visto en un documental? Se levantó con cuidado, para investigar la habitación en la que se encontraba, encendió la luz que había junto a un velador y percibió un pequeño escritorio a pasos de ella, sobre él había algunos cuadernos y una revista de tenis. Fue cuando recordó que nunca había salido de la casa de Ryoma, así debía encontrarse aun allí por la forma en como lucía todo.

La gata se había bajado de la cama y ahora jugaba con unas pelotas de tenis que estaban en una canasta roja. Se acercó hacía ella, para mirar dos pelotas que le llamaron la atención, una con el mismo dibujo en chibi que había encontrado antes en su casa y una que decía algo. La tomó entre sus manos e intentó leer lo que decía "Número 1- Los nacionales" leyó en un susurró, entonces su corazón latió con fuerza...esa letra era similar a la suya, más bien era identica y además de eso se le hacía familiar esa pelota.

-No es posible...¿Acaso también le di esta pelota?- Susurró confundida- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Miró hacía todos lados buscando pistas, entonces miró precipitadamente hacía uno de los muebles y encontró un trofeo perteneciente al "Open U.S". Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de repente, nuevamente se sentía mal ¿Porqué ese trofeo le traía recuerdos? Cayó de rodillas en silencio y miró hacía la ventana pensativa.

_Estaba deprimida porque Ryoma se marcharía a jugar a América y no podría quedarse a los nacionales a jugar con Seigaku. Pero no se quedaría llorando en su casa, sino que iría al aeropuerto a despedirlo como todos. No obstante, no sabía que comprarle como regalo, y eso la mantuvo tensa toda aquella mañana. Cuando por fín ogró encontrar el regalo indicado, corrió hacía al aeropuerto asustada, ya era muy tarde y se había retrasado, parecía que genética de las Ryuzaki llegar tarde. _

_Al llegar al aeropuerto se dejó caer de rodillas al ver la hora, era demasiado tarde...Ryoma ya se había marchado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. _

_-Es muy tarde- Susurró rendida_

_-Correción, llegas demasiado tarde- Dijo una voz masculina_

_-¿Eh?- Miró hacía arriba y vio al ambarino sosteniendo una ponta- Ryoma-Kun-_

_-Y llegas el cabello muy largo-_

_-¡Mi cabello no!- Gruñó y se levantó para ponerse a su nivel._

_Entonces todos los de Seigaku comenzaron a silbarles, molestando a Sakuno por haber llegado a tiempo para despedirse, mientras ella se avergonzaba y no era capaz de hacer nada._

_-Pensé que te habías marchado- _

_-El vuelo se atrasó- Logró decir por fin_

_-Ya veo, me tardé en venir porque no sabía que comprarte- Desvió la mirada de ellos y lo miró sonrojada- Al principio no sabía que comprarte realmente, pero después pensé en esto- Sacó la pelota indicando 1er lugar Nacionales. Al mirarla confundido, sonrió- No me refiero a los nacionales especificamente- Entonces Ryoma la miró a los ojos sin comprender nada- Me refiero a ti como número 1 en el mundo, porque sé que lo lograrás, Ryoma-Kun- _

_-Thank You- La tomó y sonrió por un leve momento y caminó por alado de ella para marcharse_

_-¡Fighting! Ryoma-Kun-Gritó Sakuno animandolo _

Un nuevo recuerdo había vuelto a ella, aquel del aeropuerto, le parecía extraño que hubiese hecho algo así antes por alguien, pero no se dejaba de sorprender con todo lo que recordaba. Eso explicaba lo de la pelota de los nacionales, pero ¿Qué significaba la del dibujo? ¿Acaso también se la había regalado? No podía recordarlo. "Open U.S" Susurró mientras veía la copa que había ganado.

La puerta se abrió de repente sigilosamente, no sabía de quién se trataba y mucho menos quería saberlo, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, en lo que había recordado. Solo escuchó que la persona que caminaba lento, ahora daba zancadas hacía ella en medio de la oscuridad. Y finalmente sintió a esa persona que se sentó atrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ryoma preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Me escuchas? Ryuzaki ¿Estas ahí?-

-S-Sí-Se volteó hacía él asustada, no sabía que estaba pasando con sus recuerdos- Creo que he recordado demasiadas cosas, por eso me siento mal-

-¿Que recordaste?-

-O-Open U.S-Susurró sosteniendo la pelota

-¿Eh? ¿Como has encontrado eso?-

-La gata estaba jugando con las pelotas-

-Ya veo...-

-Sí yo te di esta pelota ¿Porqué la sigues conservando?-

-Mi prima me guarda todas las cosas que me dan-

-¿Y qué hay de esta pelota? ¿Porqué la tienes?- Le indicó la que tenía un dibujo de él- ¿Y-Yo te la dí?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, debes descansar- Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie- Te acompaño a tu casa en un rato más-

-Por más que recuerdo cosas, no puedo comprender quién eres en verdad. Hay algunos sueños que te ves tan frío, pero otros distinto...y ahora te muestras preocupado. Estoy muy confusa-

-Ya lo recordarás- Suspiró

-Sí, eso creo. Pero soñé algo extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que estabamos en el Instituto, un día de nieblina y nubes negras, parecía que iba a llover. Yo tenía algo importante que hablar contigo, pero no recuerdo qué ¿Eso realmente sucedió?-Al verlo asentir en silencio, prosiguió con sus dudas- ¿Qué sucedió ese día? ¿Me lo puedes decir?-

-Betsuni, no puedo-

-¿Porqué? Es lo mismo que dijiste...que pronto lo recordaría- Susurro triste

-¿Yo lo dije?-

-Sí, en el sueño. Incluso tu eres quién decía que algo malo había ocurrido ese día y debido a eso...había perdido la memoria-

-Que extraño...nunca te dije eso-

-Lo sé, pero mi inconsciente me lo debe estar diciendo. Sí no me dices que sucedió, tendré que averiguarlo yo misma- Caminó hacía la puerta, pero fue detenida por él que llego antes a la puerta- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy de recuerdos-

-No ha sido suficiente, debo averiguar que sucedió-

-Creeme que no querrás averiguarlo aun, debes recordar las otras cosas primero-

-Pero- Lo miró suplicante, pero él la miraba seriamente- Esta bien, pero ¿Me dejas salir?-

-Betsuni-

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?-

-Porque escaparas, lo sé-

-No lo haré, lo prometo. Además no puedes dejarme retenida aquí todo el tiempo, deben estar preocupados por mi y-

-No pienso raptarte, no te preocupes- Sonrió maliciosamente- Sólo quería asegurarme que no te marcharias a hacer eso-

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica de unos veinte años con cabello negro similar al de Ryoma que le esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Nanako Echizen, soy la prima de Ryoma- Sonrió- Estoy encantada de conocerte Sakuno-Chan-

-Mucho gusto- Hizó una pequeña reverencia y se sonrojó

-¿Quieres comer?-

-No lo sé...tengo que irme y-

-Debes tener hambre, después de haberte desmayado dos veces, debes estar agotada- La tomó de la mano- Vamos, te prepararé algo-

-Pero-Susurró nerviosa

-Ryoma ya sabes que hacer-

-Sí- Suspiró

Se separaron en el pasillo, Ryoma debía llamar a Sumire estaba al tanto de todo, pero sabía que si se enteraba de lo que le estaba haciendo a su nieta estaría en grave peligro, pero debía informarle antes que llamaran a la policía por haber desaparecido después del Instituto. Así que buscó su celular en uno de sus bolsillos y presionó el número de la entrenadora, tomó aire, no pensaba que sería capaz de hablar con ella acerca de todo, pero debía hacerlo. Apenas escuchó la voz de Sumire por el otro lado, habló para explicarle todo.

Al principio Ryuzaki no quería escuchar lo que Ryoma le quería decir, pero después logró hacerla entrar en razón, no podía decirle que su plan macabro era ayudarla a recordar, pero si tuvo que decirle algunas verdades, como que estaba recordando a través de sueños y lo había buscado en diversas ocasiones para pedirle ayuda. Omitió algunas cosas, pero le dijo la verdad acerca de los desmayos que había tenido, incluso le mencionó que ahora estaban en su casa, pero obviamente no estaban solos, porque conociendo a Sumire pegaría un grito en el cielo si se enteraba que lo estaban. Luego de una larga charla, Sumire le pidió si la podía llevara su casa sana y salva, para después ver que harían con el caso. Estaba sorprendida que él la ayudara tanto, considerando que él la había rechazado, pero quizás sus sentimientos habían cambiado ahora...aunque nadie sabía en verdad que pasaba por la mente de Ryoma Echizen, era tan impredecible en base a sus acciones.

Tras haber comido, Nanako se hizo muy amiga de Sakuno, aun si se mostraba timida en algunas ocasiones, en el fondo tenía un carácter determinante, similar al de su primo. No obstante, sabía que esa no era su verdadera personalidad, ya que estaba bajo el papel de una mente sin recuerdos, así que era normal que actuara de una forma distinta a la que era en realidad. Se despidieron en la puerta, y Ryoma la condujó hacía su casa, en el camino no fueron capaces de formular ni una sola palabra, ya que los dos estaban pensativos por no saber que hacer en esas circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Cuando se encontraron frente al umbral de la puerta, Sumire salió a recibirlos, estaba preocupada por todo lo que le había sucedido a su nieta, tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle , pero parecía que en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie. Sakuno se despidió de Ryoma con un simple gesto, de esos mismos que le daba el ambarino antes y caminó hacía su habitación. Mientras Ryuzaki-Sensei hablaba con su estudiante en el jardin.

-Gracias Ryoma por esto, me sorprende que hayas aceptado hacer todo esto por ella-

-No es nada-

-Pero...tengo muchas dudas al respecto ¿Qué tantas cosas ha recordado?-

-La mayoría, pero lo que me preocupa es que recuerda partes de ese día en que le dije eso-

-"¿Le preocupa?"- Pensó Sumire alegre, al escuchar decir esa palabra por parte de él. Pero debía concentrar en los principal que era su nieta-

-¿Me esta escuchando?- Pareciera que tanto nieta como abuela eran distraida, eso no era perdida de memoria, sino genética.

-Sí, debemos pensar en algo pronto- Murmuró- Quizás lo mejor será preguntarle al doctor-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero pienso que si ya me esta recordando, ya no hay marcha atrás-

-Es cierto...quizás lo mejor es que te recuerde, aunque duela. Pero hay algo que no comprendo- Tosió un poco- Ryoma ¿Hay algún motivo por el que estes ayudando a mi nieta?-

-Betsuni-

-mmm quizás lo plantie mal, seré directa contigo- Suspiró- ¿Que sientes por Sakuno? No me puedes decir que nada, porque he visto la forma en como te comportas cuando esta Kintaro cerca y además de otras cosas que he oído. Sí es honesto conmigo, permitiré que te sigas acercando, de lo contrario deberé tomar medidas drasticas.

Ryoma no sabía que decir, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta del porqué hacía tantas cosas por ella, ni que sentía por ella. Si le decía que nada, quizás que medidas tomaría, conociendo a Ryuzaki-Sensei quizás sería capaz de enviarlo a otra escuela o quizás algo peor.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien

Arigato por pasarse, espero que comenten onegai

este es el último fic que actualizo antes de los examenes

seguiré después del 10 de julio.

Es quizás un poco enredada la continuación,

pero debía enredar un poco más las cosas.

Cuidense!

(Si existen errores los corregiré a la vuelta de los examenes)

Mi pág de facebook es: Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Sayonara


	11. La chaqueta

"Capitulo 11"

Ryoma se encontraba frente a Sumire en silencio, no sabía qué decir con respecto a lo que sentía por la castaña, porque ni siquiera él mismo había sido capaz de resolver esa pregunta. La mujer se veía impaciente, esperando que le diera una buena respuesta o estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible para alejar a su nieta de él por siempre.

-¿Y bien? Ryoma-

-No lo sé- Logró decir por fin

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-

-Es la verdad-Suspiró ¿Que más podría decir? No podía inventar algo, no era muy bueno haciendo eso o más bien, no tenía deseos en esos momentos de poner la palabra "Sentimientos" en su boca, él no era de esos chicos que pasaba mencionando lo que sentían.

-mmm si no lo sabes...Entonces ¿Porqué lo haces?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto...ayudar a mi nieta recordarte-

-Por nada en especial-

-No cualquiera haría lo que estás haciendo. Considerando que si tú no sientes lo mismo por ella. Es extraño desde mi parecer-

"¿Porqué todos dudaban de sus acciones?" Pensó enfadado, todo el mundo lo criticaba por lo que hacía por ella ¿Acaso no podían simplemente agradecerle? ¿O pensaban que él era tan frío que jamás haría algo así por ella? Bueno, no los podía culpar del todo, ni él entendía porqué lo estaba haciendo realmente...

-Sí no es por nada en especial, entonces creo que deberías alejarte de ella ¿No crees?-

-Aun si lo hago, ya sería demasiado tarde, porque conseguirá recordarme pronto-

-Puede ser verdad, pero he escuchado que hay un tratamiento que ayuda a forzar esta amnesia-

-¿Está diciendo que quiere provocarle más confusión a Ryuzaki?-La miró incredulo ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Quería acaso igual que los demás que ella viviera en un mundo de fantasía, en una completa mentira?

-Sí, sería capaz de eso si consigo borrarle su dolor- Por más que intentaba demostrar que no sentía nada por ella, seguía percibiendo que estaba preocupado por ella. Si debía provocarlo para que dijera la verdad, lo haría- No quiero volver a verla sufrir por ti, Ryoma-

-Pero si no me recuerda, siempre vivirá con inquietudes respecto a que sucedió-

-No sucederá si consigo transferirla a otra escuela o quizás irnos a otra ciudad, talvez de ese modo conseguiría que te olvide completamente-Lo miró seriamente, analizando su reacción, viendo como sus ojos ámbar se habrían de par en par de manera incredula- Sí tu no sientes nada por ella, creo que sería lo mejor-

-No puede ser así, Ryuzaki tiene derecho a elegir si quiere recordarme o olvidarme, pero no que alguien más lo decida por ella-

-Sí te recuerda mi nieta seguirá sufriendo por un amor que jamás será correspondido. En cambio si te olvida, podrá encontrar la felicidad con Kintaro ¿No crees que es mejor la última opción?-

-Betsuni, él no la hará feliz-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-Lo miró desafiante ¿Al fin lo diría?

-P-Porque...-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque él es un bueno para nada-

-Eso no es un buen fundamento y lo sabes. Me extraña Ryoma que logres dar respuestas de este tipo, considerando que eres uno de los estudiantes más racionales de aquí-

-Sí es asi, tengo más cosas que decir sobre él-

-No importa lo que opines de él. Con que Kintaro ame a Sakuno, es suficiente para mi-

-No es suficiente, es tan distraído y despreocupado que no podría protegerla como se debe-

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola-

-No es verdad, por ahora puede estar actuando como una niña valiente. Pero en el fondo es muy distraída, tanto que olvida por completo por donde transita. Además de que es muy sensible, tanto que cualquier persona podría lastimarla. Y eso no es todo, se preocupa tanto por los demás que se olvida de si misma y eso la perjudica siempre-

-Veo que sabes mucho de ella-Disimuló una sonrisa- ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de qué sientes por ella?-

-No entiendo a qué se refiere-

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Sientes algo realmente por Sakuno?-

Suspiró, no entendía porqué se lo preguntaba de nuevo, parecía que no entendía que no la quería...Ni su mejor amigo tampoco le creía y ahora su entrenadora tampoco. Ya no sabía que decir, si lo negaba ya sabía cuales serían los resultados, pero si lo aceptaba talvez su plan marcharía bien...¿Que debía hacer?

Entonces asintió en silencio, consiguiendo que Sumire lo mirara sorprendida, sabía que era verdad hace un tiempo, pero no esperaba que lo aceptara. Inesperadamente lo abrazó, consiguiendo que el chico de cabello negro se sintiera asfixiado y asustado ante aquella repentina reacción de su entrenadora "Bienvenido a la familia" logró escuchar en un susurro. Parecía emocionada ante la noticia, tanto que no lo dejaba respirar. Se apartó de él para sonreirle, diciendo que nunca había imaginado que ella y Nanjiro serían familia, ya lo quería como un hijo, pero no esperaba aquella noticia tan alegre.

-Sí esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces no me queda más que decir que tienes mi apoyo en tus planes con ella- Tosió un poco para controlar su emoción y mirarlo seriamente de nuevo- Siempre y cuando prometas cuidarla, amarla y no lastimarla-

Asintió confundido ¿Qué era todo eso? Parecía un juramento de matrimonio ¿Acaso ya estaba planeando que se casaran? Sumire Ryuzaki estaba al igual que su padre, estaba completamente loca. Que hubiera aceptado o más bien fingido que sentía algo por ella no significaba que debían comprometerse ¿En que tiempo creía que estaban? Quizás en la época en la que ella vivía las cosas eran así, pero en esta era muy diferente. Además que no había dicho nada al respecto, solo había asentido ¿Eso significaba para ella que la amaba en verdad?

-Entonces ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para que te siga recordando?-

-Debo pensarlo aun- No podía compartir su plan con ella, eso daría a pensar que él se sabía todos sus momentos juntos de memoria y no era el caso, sólo algunos en particular, nada importante.

-Ya veo-

-Debo irme por ahora, estoy cansado-

-Es verdad, es tarde-Sonrió- Que duermas bien, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento. Te mantendré informado con respecto al médico-

-Ok...Hasta mañana- Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su destino

-Ryoma-

-¿Sí?- Se detuvo sin mirarla, esperando que le dijera lo último para poder marcharse

-Cuida bien de Sakuno, porfavor- Su voz se notaba triste-

-Lo haré-Susurró

Caminó en medio de la noche, preocupado por las cosas que había prometido "Cuidar bien de ella, no lastimarla y amarla..." no era capaz de cumplir con las últimas dos tareas, realmente no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Suspiró, hacía tanto frío que llegaba a respirar agitadamente sintiendo como su garganta se congelaba. Debía avanzar rápido, si no quería resfriarse. Tomó la ruta más corta y logró llegar a su casa, donde su prima lo esperaba con una sonrisa, conocía esa mirada...solo significaba una cosa, quería interrogarlo una vez más. Pero no estaba de animos para responder sus preguntas, solo quería dormir profundamente, para poder olvidar completamente por unos momentos quién era, que había hecho y dónde se encontraba. Quería olvidar todos sus problemas aunque fuese por una noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con dificultad con ayuda de su reloj, sino hubiera sido porque lo había programado para toda la semana, definitivamente no habría despertado aquella mañana, ya que se encontraba muy agotado mentalmente para hacerlo. Entró al baño llevando su toalla y su uniforme para poder darse una ducha, quizás el agua caliente lograría ayudarlo a liberarse de todas sus culpas. Así es, se sentía culpable ¿De qué exactamente...? Talvez de haberle dado falsas esperanzas a Sumire respecto a sus sentimientos por Sakuno, le había mentido y aun peor había dado su palabra que no le fallaría. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía mal por lo que había hecho ¿Acaso debía detenerse y dejar todo su plan de lado de una vez por todas? ¿O debía seguir solamente...?

Podía estar lleno de inquietudes con respecto a sus acciones, pero ya no podía cambiar lo que había hecho. No sería un cobarde que huiría de sus propios actos, sino que se quedaría allí enfrentando las consecuencias de todo...

Apenas terminó de comer, salió hacía el exterior para intentar concentrarse en los colores de la calle que en sus problemas. Pero no podía encontrar nada que le llamara la atención o en que distraerse para no pensar en ella. Así que no tuvo más remedio que concentrarse en la música que escuchaba "J-Rock". Miró hacía adelante esperando no encontrarse con nadie, pero entonces vió una larga cabellera que caía sobre la espalda de una joven, sus pies siguieron caminando como si nada, pero su corazón pareció estremecerse ¿Acaso era ella? Por primera vez tenía miedo de encontrarse con ella, de que sus ojos se encontraran y que se acercara a saludarlo. No quería verla, porque con tan solo oírla hablar acerca de que quería recordar, se sentiría perdido y desolado, ya que no se sentía capaz de seguir con su plan macabro. Entonces escuchó que aquella chica del cabello castaño no emitía el mismo tono de voz que Sakuno, fue cuando se sintió aliviado por fin. Suspiró y siguió su camino en silencio.

Iba llegando al Instituto, cuando uno de sus audifonos resbaló por su mejilla, logrando que escuchara dicha voz femenina cerca de él. No obstante, al mirar hacía atrás sólo pudo ver a dos chicas conversando acerca del clima. Suspiró, se estaba volviendo loco, eso no era normal de él, la culpa jamás lo había atormentado tanto en una mañana.

Finalmente llegó a su salón, donde se sintió tranquilo ya que Sakuno aun no llegaba al parecer. Localizó su puesto y se sentó en él, estaba tan cansado por no haber conseguido dormir lo suficiente que llegaba a sentirse débil. Extrajo su cuaderno de ciencias y comenzó a hojearlo, quizás en él habría olvidado hacer alguna tarea en la que podría distraerse en esos momentos, pero estaba equivocado, no tenía nada.

"Echizen" dijo alguien a su lado, logrando asustarlo de tal manera que llegó a saltar. Entonces descubrió a su mejor amigo burlandóse de él, riendo a carcajadas por su reacción.

-Momo-Sempai-

-Pareciera como si hubieras visto un fantasma-Sonrió para disimular su comportamiento- ¿Porqué tan asustado? ¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿O acaso estabas muy ocupado viendo el cuaderno de ciencias?-

-Betsuni, tan sólo me has asustado porque has aparecido de repente-

-Es raro que lo menciones, ya que tú siempre descubres donde me escondo para asustarte- Rió una vez más, burlandóse nuevamente en su cara, eso le molestaba.

-En fin ¿Qué quieres?-Gruñó

-No te enfades-Sonrió- Sólo he venido a informarte que esta tarde debes ir a buscar tu chaqueta-

-¿Qué chaqueta?-

-Es normal que no te hayas enterado de esto porque has faltado a las prácticas por Saku. Pero bueno, en tu ausencia hemos creado una nueva chaqueta de Seigaku-

-No entiendo porqué aceptaron eso, si con la que estamos es más que suficiente-

-Porque los otros equipos han renovado sus uniformes y pensabamos hacer lo mismo-

-¿De qué color es?-

-Celeste aun, pero ahora es más bonita según Kikumaru-Sempai-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-Enarcó una ceja, no entendía para qué habían hecho una nueva chaqueta si era similar a la anterior.

-Porque queriamos cambiar-

-Pero no tienen nada distinto-

-Sí lo tiene, esta lleva nuestros nombres atrás-

-¿Como un poleron de primaria?-

-Bueno sí...algo así, pero lleva dibujos de nosotros en la espalda que nos representa, es muy genial-

-No me interesa- Miró hacía otro lado, obligando a Momoshiro a cambiarse de lugar para convencerlo

-Pero tienes que ir a buscarla, como no estabas, encargamos una de tu talla. Pero debes ir a verificar si te queda bien o no-

-No quiero-

-Sí quieres no la uses, pero que quede para el recuerdo por lo menos-

-Lo pensaré-

-Tienes todo el día para hacerlo, hoy no hay entrenamiento-

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó confuso, pensaba que el entrenamiento lo ayudaría a distraerse, además no entendía como se suspendería, si Ryuzaki-Sensei le había dicho que se verían hoy

-No lo sé, Inui acaba de enviarnos un mensaje a todos- Le indicó su celular

-Ami no me ha llegado nada-

-Que extraño, talvez te llegue más tarde o no ha tenido tiempo de enviarselos a todos-

-Es lo más probable-Suspiró- Esta bien. Thank You-

-No es nada. Por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido con ella?-

-¿Con quién?-

-Saku-Chan por supuesto-Sonrió

-¿En qué sentido?-

-De recordar la memoria, por supuesto-

-Bien, supongo-

-Bueno creo que este no es el momento indicado para hablarlo, considerando que estamos en su salón y alguien podría escuchar tus planes con ella-

-No tengo planes con ella. Pero si, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablarlo-

-Nos vemos después, Echizen-Sonrió- Y piensa lo del polerón-

-Ok-

El chico alto de cabello negro caminó hacía el pasillo, para perderse entre los estudiantes y dirigirse a su salón correspondiente. Ryoma se quedó mirando detenidamente hacía la ventana, ahora que no tenía entrenamiento debía pensar en que hacer al final del día para no aburrise, quizás jugar tenis lo ayudaría.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, no sabía si había llegado demasiado temprano a clases o justo ese preciso día nadie quería llegar.

Observó un momento a sus compañeros, había alrededor de diez dando vueltas por el salón, algunos conversaban sobre sus experiencias amorosas, otros jugaban a las cartas y otros se sonreían, parecía que él era el único que estaba solo. Pero no le importaba, se había acostumbrado a esa soledad del inicio, muchos se acercaban a saludarlo o lo hacían a la distancia, pero nadie se quedaba con él a charlar. Sólo había alguien que lo hacía con dificultad en el pasado, dicha castaña de ojos carmesí del que estaba enamorada de él, aun si no lo hacía todos los días, se había acostumbrado. Osakada también solía hacerlo, pero era un estorbo para él. En cambio ver a Sakuno intentar acercarse a él era divertido, lograba adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos y podía percibir exactamente cuando sus ojos se enfocaban en él. Aun si se sonrojaba con facilidad, lograba pararse frente a él y decirle "Buenos días" como si nada. Desde el punto de vista de los demás no se le notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero él podía notar como le temblaban las manos y como le costaba emitir lo que decía. Con los demás se desenvolvía perfectamente, pero con él era todo distinto.

Al menos de ese modo era en el pasado, porque ahora le había tocado presenciar el otro lado de las cosas. Ahora podía escucharla decir su nombre normalmente, sin ponerse nerviosa y sin teñir sus mejillas de rojo, tan sólo lo decía como si nada, olvidando completamente con quien estaba hablando. Era como si él ya no fuera nadie para ella, tan sólo un compañero o menos que eso...un completo desconocido.

Entonces la vió caminando hacía su puesto vacío sin verlo, su cabello castaño se movía entre sus trenzas, queriendo ser liberado por esas cuerdas que lo envolvian. La observó dejar su bolso sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos, los ordenó un momento, para luego levantarse. Pareccía que saldría, quién sabe a dónde. Se veía confundida, al menos eso podía percibir de su mirada de la forma en como se encontraba, mirando al vacío intentando resolver dudas acerca de su vida. De prontó sus ojos carmesí se posaron sobre los suyos, primero lo miraron con delicadeza y luego se enfocaron más en sus ojos ámbar. Sintió su corazón latir ¿Lo había descubierto...? Inesperadamente la vió acercarse hacía él decidida, sin temor alguno.

-Buenos días- Le dijo

-B-Buenos días- Logró decir con dificultad, no se esperaba eso.

Parecía que los papeles se habían intercambiado, ahora él era quien esperaba que ella lo mirara, le hablara o más que todo, lo amará otra vez. Mientras que ella era la fría e indiferente que no comprendía.

-¿Sucede algo?-Lo observó aun más como si el tiempo no avanzara

-Betsuni- Se volvió serio otra vez, no podía dejar que ella lo intimadara, no lo permitiría

-¿Porqué me miras de ese modo?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo- Susurró, pensando que lo había pensado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Te estoy mirando como a cualquier otra persona, no entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Olvídalo- No le gustaba la nueva Sakuno, era muy engreída

-Está bien, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-mmm lo voy a pensar-

-¿Qué hablaron con mi abuela ayer? Después de lo que le dijiste, comenzó a actuar muy extraño-

-¿Extraño? ¿De qué modo?-

-Como si quisiera que estuvieramos juntos más seguido e incluso Insinuó que deberiamos hacer todos los trabajos juntos. No sé que le sucedió de repente ¿No sabes nada?-

-Betsuni, sólo hablamos del entrenamiento-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, te creeré- Suspiró

Cuando iba a preguntarle como estaba con respecto a sus recuerdos, apareció la antagonista de la historia a llevarse a la castaña, nada menos que su mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada, quién parecía sorprendida por haber estando entablando una conversación con ella. Era como si se sintiera culpable por no haber estado pendiente de ellos antes para evitar que se hicieran tan cercanos nuevamente.

Pero era inevitable, por más que intentara protegerla para que no lo recordara, podría hacerlo por otros medios, como fue el caso de un factor que nadie había tomado como influyente en sus recuerdos...los sueños, nadie pensaba que podrían causar algún efecto en ella que la ayudara a recordar todo, pero ahora ya lo habían descubierto. Ryoma había leído en algunos libros de psicoanálisis que los sueños eran capaces de enviar señales inconscientes a las personas, pero creía que sólo eran estudios científicos que no habían sido comprobados. No obstante, ahora que lo había visto con los ojos de la empiría, podía decir que efectivamente todo lo que había leído era cierto.

Las clases comenzaron tarde, debido a que el profesor de ciencias se había quedado dormido. En todas esas horas de aburrimiento, el ambarino debió conformarse con leer la materia de la clase pasada, aun si la recordaba bien, tenía que distraerse. Miró con disimulo a la castaña de ojos carmesí que charlaba con Tomoka. La veía como le escribía mensajes a alguien, no sabía de quién podría tratarse, pero por la sonrisa que le daba a la pantalla, podía inferir que se trataba de cierto pelirrojo.

El día pasó lento como siempre, era tan aburrido todo lo que vivía día a día que comenzaba a desear que pasara algo increible para que su vida tuviera sentido. Cuando el crepúsculo anaranjado se posó sobre el cielo, el timbre sonó a sus espaldas indicando que había llegado la hora de salir. Tomó sus cosas y salió hacía el exterior nuevamente.

Caminó bajo el cielo anaranjado, mirando como el resto de los estudiantes caminaba acompañado, mientras él prefería hacerlo solo. Se preguntaba si ella también lo haría con Toyama...Suspiró, no quería pensar en eso.

Debía pensar en que hacer para entretenerse, entonces recordó lo del polerón, sabía donde debía ir, sólo debía decidir si hacerlo o no. Sin responder a esa pregunta caminó hacía dicho lugar, no quedaba tan lejos del Instituto, así que no debía caminar tanto. Tomaría la ruta por el centro de la ciudad, cruzando por los departamentos y tomando atajos por las pastelerias que conocía.

Tras cerca de media hora, logró llegar a dicho lugar. Se demoró más en cruzar la ciudad que en retirarlo, ya que apenas dio su nombre, el hombre lo reconoció de inmediato y le dio su chaqueta. La indrodujo en una bolsa de plastico y se la entregó doblada con cuidado. Salió de la tienda en silencio y se dirigió hacía la vereda para marcharse. Miró hacía atrás, esperando que alguien apareciera a su encuentro...ya entendía porqué, había estado allí antes en la misma situación, pero la diferencia es que en aquellos momentos ella estaba ahí.

_Iba saliendo de la tienda llevando su nuevo traje de Seigaku en una bolsa, cuando de repente la chica extraña de cabello castaño apareció frente a él, parecía emocionada por haber recibido la chaqueta. Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos a zancadas y miró el interior de la bolsa, esbozó un sonrisa tan grande que llegó a sorprenderlo. Entonces de repente pareció insinuar que se probara la chaqueta en su presencia. _

_-Podrás verla en los entrenamientos-Dijo sin interés alguno_

_-Oh...si es verdad- Se avergonzó y miró hacía abajo decepcionada, no debía haber preguntado eso. _

_Al verla tan decepcionada, dejó sus cosas a un lado y sacó la chaqueta. Se la probó frente a ella y dijo "Me queda perfecto", entonces ella lo miró más emocionada que antes, parecía que una luz brillante destellaba de sus ojos. La observó extrañado, realmente era una chica muy rara. Tomó sus cosas y siguió caminando, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría. _

Suspiró, sabía que ella no aparecería ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que apareciera de la nada? Eso no iba a pasar. Volteó a su camino para seguir caminando. Pero fue detenido por dicha voz, que lo dejó completamente helado.

-Ryoma ¿Has venido por la chaqueta nueva?-Sonrió la castaña

-Sí- ¿De dónde había salido?

-Ya veo, me enteré hace unos días que la harían, sé mas o menos como es el diseño, pero nunca la he visto-

-Podrás verla en los entrenamientos-Dijo casí inconscientemente

-Sí, tienes razón-Sonrió

Eso le sorprendió, esta vez no parecía decepcionada, es más se veía completamente normal, como sí no le hubiera importado en verdad que se hubiera negado. Sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de transportarla una vez más al pasado, dejó sus cosas a un lado y se la puso en frente de ella.

Entonces sus ojos se tornaron extraños, parecía que no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Un vago recuerdo recorrió su mente, un momento similar a aquel...Ryoma había dicho esas mismas palabras, claro que ella se había decepcionado y la había sorprendido con su nuevo chaqueta de Seigaku puesta. El viento lo envolvía, logrando acariciar su cabello negro y el sol que se escondía lograba liberar destellos sobre él, se veía tan hermoso. Su corazón comenzó a latir ante dicho recuerdo.

-Esto mismo...lo vivimos antes ¿Verdad?-Atinó a decir

-Sí-

-Ya veo...tengo una duda aun-

-¿Cuál?-

-Con todo lo que he logrado captar con mis recuerdos, me ha surgido una ocurrencia ¿Y-Yo estaba enamorada de ti?-

-¿Porqué crees eso?-Preguntó casi helado, no podía interferir con sus recuerdos, no podía hacerlo

-Por todo...pero si tú no sentías lo mismo por mi según lo que dijiste al principio, eso quiere decir que...será qué ¿Me declaré y tu me rechazaste?-

La miró confundido, lo había dicho...había resuelto el misterio, pero aun así estaba de pie junto a él sin llorar ni desmayarse. Quizás los recuerdos aun no llegaban a ella y por eso aun no le afectaba. No sabía que decirle, ella estaba ahí frente a él mirandolo expectante, como una niña pequeña esperando que le dieran una respuesta a su pregunta díficil de responder ¿Qué tendría que decirle exactamente en esos momentos...?

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien **_

_**Arigato por pasarse, espero que les haya gustado la continuación**_

_**y espero que comenten onegai. Lo siento por dejarlos en intriga, pero es mejor así (?) jojojojo**_

_**XD**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Mi cuenta de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**_

_**Saludos :) **_

_**Sayonara**_


	12. La decisión de Sakuno

"Capitulo 12-La decisión de Sakuno"

Su corazón latía raudamente, no sabía que decirle, era verdad...era realmente cierto todo lo que había dicho, pero no estaba seguro si diciendolo podría resolver todo. Aun si se veía decidida, temía que sucediera algo si lo decía. Suspiró, ella no dejaba de mirarlo y comenzaba a intimidarse por primera vez por alguien.

-¿Porqué no me quieres decir?-

-¿Es necesario que lo haga para que lo afirmes?-

-N-No...pero deberías hacerlo-

-¿Piensas que resolviendo el misterio todo estará bien?-

-Sí-

-¿Serás feliz de ese modo?-

-Me sentiré aliviada, supongo-

-Está bien..es cierto-

-¿Eh?-

-Ese recuerdo que tuviste de un día nublado en el Instituto en que querías decirme algo, sucedió-

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó confusa

-Eso...te rechacé- Miró hacía otro lado

-¿Cómo fue?- Se sintió mareada, era cierto que había dicho esas palabras porque lo había inferido, pero no esperaba estar en lo correcto.

-¿No lo recuerdas aun?-Suspiró, no sabía como explicar los acontecimientos sucedidos en aquel día

-N-No, recuerdo muy borroso. Estaba nublado y creo que Tomo-Chan me esperaba-

-Yo estaba saliendo de las canchas rumbo a mi casa, cuando apareciste inesperadamente, estabas nerviosa y decías que tenías algo que decirme-Susurró, examinando su mirada confusa- Entonces lo dijiste con dificultad.

"T-Tú me gustas...mucho" Se escuchó el sónido de su voz proveniente de sus recuerdos, sonando como eco en su cabeza. Sintió su corazón latir y sin previo aviso, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Entre ellos, aquel día...que quería decirle a Ryoma que lo amaba antes que se marchara a América. Recordó entonces que tras haberle dicho eso, el ambarino se mostró frío como esperando que después de haberle declarado su amor se marchara de su vista. Pero como ella quería una respuesta, él le dijo dichas palabras que hicieron que su corazón se estremeciera aun más "No siento lo mismo por ti", sintió como un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo, logrando paralizarla. Además de sentir un fuerte dolor en su corazón al recordar esa escena, cómo olvidarlo aquel día fue el peor de todos, cuando no sólo se había atrevido a decirle la verdad, sino también había sido despreciada por él...

-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-S-Sí- Sintió deseos de llorar y luchó por no caer de rodillas ante todo lo que había sido transmitido a su cabeza.

-¿Lo has recordado todo?-

-Sí...todo-Sintió deseos de huir, no quería seguir ahí frente a él, había sido humillada dos veces y ahora dolía mucho mas que la anterior- Pero no te entiendo-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Porqué querías que te recordara si no sentias lo mismo?-

-Porque tu querías saberlo-

-No es cierto del todo, tú también te ofrecias a hacerlo...-Susurró con un hilo de voz

-No tengas una idea erronea de mi, no he hecho todo esto porque haya cambiado mis sentimientos hacía ti ni nada parecido-

-No estoy pensando en eso-Suspiró- Bueno, de todos modos...gracias por todo- Desvió su mirada para caminar en sentido contrario.

-¿Gracias porqué?-

-Por haberme ayudado a recordar quien eras en verdad, ahora creo que ya sé que camino tomar-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

La castaña se alejó bajo el crepúsculo, dejando al ambarino confundido, parecía que había cometido un error al decirle la verdad, pero debía enterarse tarde o temprano.

Sakuno corrió en medio de la gente, no quería volver a verlo, lo odiaba y se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan curiosa, debía haber dejado las cosas como estaban. Sus lágrimas la impedían ver perfectamente, pero nada importaba en aquellos momentos, nada en verdad, incluso si otro auto deseaba arrollarla como la vez pasada no le importaba. Quería sollozar, pero debía ser fuerte...aun si en esos momentos, sentía que era lo contrario. Entonces inesperadamente chocó con algo o alguien que consiguió hacerla caer al suelo, logrando golpear su cabeza contra el pavimento. Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a atacarla, no sólo los recordados recientemente, sino otros que ni siquiera creía haberlos vivido todos relacionados con el ambarino.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación blanca, aturdida miró hacía todos lados, logrando identificar a una sola persona a su lado de cabello rojo que dormía apoyado en su cama, era nadie menos que Kintaro. No entendía que había pasado ni mucho menos como él se había enterado de que ella estaría ahí, aun si había recordado todo, jamás olvidaría al amigo que había hecho en su ausencia, Kintaro era una buena persona y realmente la quería, debería dejar de fantasear con alguien frío que ni siquiera la valoraba.

-S-Sakuno-Susurró el pelirroo dormido y eso la hizo sonreir por unos leves minutos-N-No te mueras-

-Estoy bien-Susurró

-¡Sakuno!-Abrió los ojos asustado y la observó- ¿Estás bien?- Se levantó-¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-

-No, no es necesario, me siento bien- Sonrió- Pero ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿De verdad?-Tomó su mano- Pensé que te perdería...me alegro que estés bien-

-¿Porqué pensaste eso? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Un despistado, soltó su carro de algodón de azucar y no logró detenerlo, justo en el momento en que pasabas-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Porqué luces tan triste? Además tienes una mirada extraña...como si no fueras la misma-

-Puede que sea porque ya recordé quien soy-Susurró

-¿L-Lo recordaste?-

-S-Sí...y no debí hacerlo-

-Me imagino lo que debes sentir, recordar que amabas a alguien que no te valoraba y te hacía sufrir, además de jugar con tus sentimientos- Comenzó a decir, presionando su puño, odiaba a Koshimae finalmente lo había conseguido.

-Sí...-

-Pero no por haber recordado eso, dejarás de ser feliz-Tomó sus manos- Sakuno, dame una oportunidad-

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó

-Quiero ser quien te ayude a olvidarlo. Sakuno...yo te amo, daría cualquier cosa por mantenerte siempre feliz- Se sonrojó levemente- Por ello, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni mucho menos él. Sé que no será fácil, sabiendo lo que sientes por Koshimae, pero lucharé por ti. Así que...dame una oportunidad de hacerte sonreír una vez más, si no lo consigo, me daré por vencido si así lo deseas-

-Kintaro yo...no sé, es que-Se sonrojó aun más, nunca se le habían declarado de ese modo y no sabía que responder.

-No es necesario que me lo digas ahora-Se levantó- Piensalo...yo iré a buscar un café-

-Está bien-

Kintaro salió por la puerta, dejando su corazón latir infinitamente por lo que había presenciado inesperadamente. Tomó aire, no sabía que decir ante lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo no podía sacar de su mente a dicho chico de ojos ámbar. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a su mejor amiga quien la observaba con goteras en los ojos, no fue capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre, porque la castaña corrió a abrazarla sollozando. No entendía que ocurría, hasta que le explico lo muy preocupada que estaba por su repentino accidente que temía que le pasara algo por no haber estado ahí. Sólo atinó a abrazarla aun más y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Tomoka recupero la compostura y se sentó junto a ella, hablaron acerca de lo sucedido con Ryoma, ocasionando que su amiga sintiera impotencia por no haber conseguido detenerlo antes. Pero ya nadie podía hacer nada, sólo debian afrontar las consecuencias de haberlo recordado. Sakuno le explicó lo sucedido con Kintaro, haciendo que Osakada sonriera por unos leves minutos y no viendose sorprendida ante esas palabras, ya que sabía perfectamente que dicho chico de cabello rojo la amaba más que a nadie.

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-No lo sé realmente-

-Deberías darle una oportunidad-

-¿Eh? ¿Tú crees?-

-Sí, pienso que es lo mejor. Quizás de ese modo, podrás olvidar a Ryoma y volver a ser feliz-Sonrió nostalgica, recordando que antes de eso lo era- Pero debes decidirlo tú-

-Lo sé...creo que lo pensaré-

Cinco días después, logró regresar a clases y segui con su rutina diaria, no obstante cada vez que se encontraba con dicho ambarino, era inevitable sentirse nerviosa. Lo cuál había logrado que el ego del ambarino volviera por un lado, pero por el otro se sentía mal sin saber porque. Sakuno había dejado de ser la chica fuerte y fría que había conocido recientemente, volviendo a ser la timida e insegura de siempre. Producto de esto, su comunicación iba disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.

La castaña estaba triste, ahora no sólo por las palabras que le había dicho el ambarino antes de marcharse, sino también por las que había mencionado hace unos días, que aun si había hecho todo por ella, no significa nada del otro mundo, ya que no la amaba.

Cansada de seguir viviendo la misma rutina de lamentos, decidió pensar en la propuesta del pelirrojo, él era un buen chico, muy dulce, simpático, amable e incluso mucho mejor que el ambarino. Por ello, una noche dejaó sus inseguridades y lo llamó para darle su respuesta. No sabía si era lo mejor en esos momentos para ella, pero al menos quería probarlo.

Al día siguiente, mientras Ryoma bebía un poco de agua junto con Momo sentados frente a las canchas, escucharon a lo lejos como Sakuno y Tomoka charlaban acerca de una decisión que había tomado Ryuzaki, logrando confundir al ambarino, porque no entendía a qué se refería Osakada diciendo que era lo mejor para ella ¿Qué había hecho exactamente? ¿Se marcharía a otro país? ¿O acaso su abuela quería cambiarla de Instituto? Después de lo sucedido aquel día, Sumire lo odiaba tanto que incluso deseaba sacarlo de Seigaku, pero no podía mezclar los lazos con el trabajo, así que no logró hacerlo.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero las descartó de inmediato, cuando escuchó que dicha decisión lograría superar ciertas cosas.

El día se hizo eterno para el ambarino, Sakuno no sólo actuaba extraño, sino que también no dejaba de mirarlo nostalgicamente, como si esa decisión estuviera ligada con él.

Eran cerca de las cinco, cuando Sakuno recibió un mensaje perteneciente a dicho pelirrojo que decía que la esperaba en la entrada. Tomó aire y caminó hacía allí, nerviosa ante como reaccionar, no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos como saludar en un momento así.

Tras tomar las escaleras, logró identificarlo a lo lejos esbozando una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan nerviosa que temía decir algo que podría arruinarlo todo.

-Sakuno-Chan...-Susurró sonrojado-Lo siento por haber venido tan precipitadamente, pero quería verte, así que te acompaño a tu casa para que hablemos-

-No te preocupes, está bien-Sonrió

-Entonces ¿Nos vamos?- Extendió su mano

-S-Sí...-Susurró dudosa de aceptarla o no, nunca había hecho algo así

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, lo estoy-Sonrió nerviosa

-Sí no quieres hacer esto, no debes obligarte-

-No me estoy obligando...de verdad quiero intentarlo-Lo miró decidida

-Pero aun te ves insegura...lo siento apresuré las cosas, esto no debe ser así- Susurró- Todo a su debido tiempo, así que no te preocupes-

-Está bien...lo siento-Susurró triste-Es que no estoy acostumbrada-

-Sí, no hay problema-

Caminaron por los alrededores de la ciudad en silencio, Sakuno estaba demasiado nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía que eran ahora ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿O estaban saliendo? No entendía nada, pero debía acostumbrarse y no hacer las cosas más dificiles para él. Tras comer un helado de frutilla, caminaron con dirección a la casa de Sakuno, pasando por el parque.

Ryoma caminaba en silencio, pensando en ella, no entendía porque actuando así como antes, lo hacía sentirse mal. Suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías, que lo recordara había sido lo mejor y no tenía que cuestionarse por eso. Dobló en la esquina y siguió por la vereda, llevando su bolso en su hombro, intentando sacar de su cabeza aquella voz femenina que retumbaba en sus oídos cerca de él. _"No hay problema, debo acostumbrarme...porque ya lo he decidido"_ escuchó que dijo, lo cuál le parecío extraño, porque realmente le había parecido oírla. Caminó sigilosamente buscando esa voz y entonces la vió conversando con el pelirrojo en el parque, se veía nerviosa, sonrojada, pero a la vez decidida ¿De qué decisión estaba hablando? ¿Porqué debía acostumbrarse?

-L-Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho...es que cuando nuestras manos rozaron fue inevitable-Se disculpó el pelirrojo, no sabía porque no podía controlarse, aun sabiendo como era ella, debia respetarla.

-No te preocupes, es mi culpa por ser tan insegura- Susurró- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo...si quieres-

-Pero-

-Vamos...-Susurró sonrojada, extendiendo su mano hacía él dudosa

-Sí, tienes razón- La aceptó decidido

Al verlos caminar tomados de la mano, sintió algo extraño en su interior, como un ardor extraño que no podía definir ¿Era odio? ¿O dolor? No lo comprendía, sólo sabía que tenía deseos de separarlos a toda costa ¿Porqué estaban de ese modo? ¿Acaso ella...había aceptado salir con él? Pensó cabizbajo, no podía permitirlo. Los siguió en silencio, escuchando sus conversaciones sin ser descubierto, Sakuno parecía mas segura ahora, Kintaro le contaba algunas cosas que le parecían divertidas y ella sonreía. Debía interferir, pero no sabía cómo, además tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su presencia. Suspiró, no debía espiarlos, que ella estuviera saliendo con Toyama no era de su incumbencia, pero una parte de él le decía que si le molestaba y mucho.

Los vio detenerse frente a la casa de Sakuno, "Nos vemos mañana" logró escuchar que Kintaro le decía y ella asentía nerviosa, se despidieron con un leve beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse. Sin pensarlo, cruzó la distancia que había entre ellos y apareció frente a la castaña sorprendiendola aun más.

-Ryoma-Kun...¿Qué sucede?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo-

-¿Eh? No sé de que hablas-

-Ryuzaki...¿Estás saliendo con Toyama? Los acabo de ver en el parque juntos-

-S-Sí- Logró decir nerviosa, no entendía porque la estaba interrogando de ese modo. Su corazón latía a mil.

-¿Lo amas?-

-Kintaro-Kun es una buena persona, siempre ha estado ahí cuando más lo necesito, es divertido, amable y-

-No te estoy preguntando sus cualidades-Gruñó- ¿Lo amas?-

-Eso no debería importarte-

-Al parecer no lo amas, por eso te muestras tan insegura- Suspiró- Entonces ¿Porqué estas con él?-

-Porque lo quiero-

-¿No hay otro motivo?-

-No-

Iba a seguir interrogandola, cuando de repente el pelirrojo apareció a su lado molesto, había sentido de alguien los seguía hace un rato, pero no quería preocupar a la castaña y había esperado pacientemente que esa persona se presentara. No obstanten, nunca hubiera imaginado que se trataba de él. Ambos se miraban con odio, mientras ella los miraba incredula ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-¿Te está molestando? Sakuno-Chan-

-N-No, estoy bien-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Koshimae- Gruñó el pelirrojo- Ya has hecho suficiente ¿No crees? Ya lograste que te recordara y has conseguido que vuelva a ser insegura ¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Hacerla infeliz?-

-Yo no pretendo nada, en cambio tú ¿Qué planeas obligándola a estar contigo?-

-A diferencia de ti, yo amo a Sakuno más que a nada y planeo hacerla feliz. Después de lo que sucedió hace unos días, cuando descubrió la verdad y estuvo internada por una accidente, me di cuenta que no podía dejar que se siguiera acercando a ti, porque lo único que consigues es hacerle más daño. Apuesto que ni siquiera lo sabías- Gruñó al verlo sorprendido.

-"¿De qué accidente está hablando?"- Pensó confuso

-Ya es suficiente Kintaro-Kun- Susurró Sakuno- Vamos adentro-

-Pero Sakuno, no podemos permitir que siga haciendo las cosas a su modo. Si nos rendimos ahora, volvera a aparecer-

-Dejemos las cosas como están- Tomó su mano y lo condujó la reja.

-Ryuzaki, no deberías permitir que te siga manipulando así-La miró dejando su gorra a un lado, mostrando su determinación en su mirada.

-Ryoma, él no me está obligando a nada...yo he decidido esto por mi misma. Así que te voy a pedir que te vayas-Logró decir con dificultad.

-¿Estás bien? Sakuno-Chan- Susurró Kintaro mirandóla a los ojos

-S-Sí, lo estoy- Sonrió un momento

Tomó sus hombros, ignorando la presencia del ambarino, mirando directamente a sus ojos carmesí que parecían tristes. Sus miradas se volvieron una, mientras sus corazones latían como nunca. Sakuno sabía lo que venía después de ese ciclo de emociones y se sentía nerviosa, pero no insegura. Sus labios se presionaron sobre los de ella por un momento. Logrando que Ryoma los mirará con odio, su corazón pareció estremecerse al ver esa escena, ellos se habían besado frente a él, ignorando completamente que se encontraban todos en el mismo lugar. Pero lo peor de todo, era que ella lo había permitido, no se había vuelto distante ni insegura, sino que había logrado encajar su boca con la suya. Tenía deseos de salir de allí, no quería seguir viendo eso, apretó su bolso con fuerza y sin pensarlo desapareció en medio de la neblina, dejando a su enemigo junto a la persona que más le importaba.

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Gomene por la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada.**_

_**No sé si les guste la continuación por todo lo que está sucediendo xd **_

_**Arigato por pasarse**_

_**Mi cuenta de face es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction para que me sigan **_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Recuerden cualquier error ortográfico u algúna falta me avisan. Dado que no poseo corrector en word y debo hacerlo todo yo. O puede que aveces escribiendo se me pasen algunas cosas xD **_

_**Saludos :) nos vemos en la siguiente continuación **_

_**Sayonara**_


	13. Sensaciones extrañas

"**Capitulo 13-Celos" **

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella escena que había vivido, por más que quería olvidarla, su mente no se cansaba de recordarle que había sido real...ellos se habían besado en su presencia. Por primera vez sufría de insomnio, lo más extraño es que no era por una pesadilla o un juego de tenis, era por nadie menos que Sakuno Ryuzaki.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por su prima como nunca, dado que no había sido capaz de levantarse por si mismo a la hora adecuada, Nanako había decidido acabar con el sueño profundo de su primo y obligarlo a arreglarse para el nuevo día. No obstante, cuando lo despertó, se encontró con un rostro que jamás había visto, uno aterrador, grandes ojeras, la mirada perdida quien sabía donde y sus hombros se mostraban tensos ¿Acaso estaba pasando por un periodo de estrés? Cuando planeaba preguntarle, el ambarino caminó hacía el baño sin decir una palabra, anunciando que bajaría de inmediato.

Se dio una larga ducha, pensando que quizás a través del agua caliente podría encontrar paz por un momento, pero parecía que incluso el baño lo odiaba, porque repentinamente el agua se volvió tan fría que no logró estar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. No podía amargarse por eso más de lo que estaba, si veía el lado positivo, el agua fría había conseguido sacarlo de ese estado de zombie en el que se encontraba y había podido despertar de una vez por todas.

Tras lucir el uniforme del Instituto, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacía la cocina como siempre solía hacerlo, no obstante siendo más frío y distante que en otras ocasiones con su familia, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de preguntar que lo conduciera hacía ella. No quería pensarla, no quería volver a recordar esa escena, ni mucho menos quería pensar en Toyama, de sólo pensarlo tenía deseos de destruir la mesa.

Luego de comer, caminó hacía su destino escuchando un poco de Rock, la música era su segunda forma de huir del mundo, primero estaba el tenis por supuesto. Suspiró, no pensaría en más tonterías. Ni siquiera le mencionaría a nadie acerca del tema de su insomnio, porque solo conseguiría que la gente se hiciera ideas erroneas de acuerdo a lo que sentía por ella, que no era nada...Lo que había sentido, lo explicaba como un acto de sorpresa, sólo eso. No es que en verdad se sintiera dolido por eso, al contrario estaba aliviado de que al fin ella podría dejarlo en paz y pensar en otro. Pero aun así, algo le inquietaba, debía admitirlo, algo muy dentro en su interior lo molestaba queriendo desatar una ira contra el mundo. Lo cual no quería decir nada en particular, sólo estaba enojado aquel día, así es sólo eso, no con la situación, sino con el mundo, pero no sabía porque y no le importaba tampoco saberlo.

Caminó por los alrededores en silencio, ignorando a todos sus compañeros de Instituto como siempre, incluso a las miradas de aquellas chicas que lo admiraban cada mañana, nada le importaba. Se detuvo frente al establecimiento confuso, una gran múltitud estaba reunida justo en el centro, frente a la puerta que conducía hacía los casilleros. No le interesaba ver que sucedía, pero debía pasar por allí para poder ingresar. Caminó en medio de la masa de gente, evitando a toda persona que se encontrara allí interviniendo en su camino, pero entonces, algo lo hizo detenerse, escuchó la voz de ella...y no estaba sola. Al mirar hacía adelante, los vio tomados de la mano, Kintaro le sonreía entregándole una rosa roja, mientras ella se apenaba agradeciendo sonrojada. Todos los miraban sonriendo y comentando lo lindo que se veían juntos, lo cual sólo causaba repulsión en el ambarino, no quería seguirlos viendo. Volteó hacía otro lado para caminar en dirección paralela a la suya, entrando directamente hacía los casilleros. Momo lo abordó con una sonrisa, ignorando completamente lo que sucedía.

-Buenos días, Echizen-Sonrió- ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito-

-Betsuni- Tomó su gorra y la bajó a la altura de sus ojos, dejando sorprendido a su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás seguro? Tú nunca rechazarías esto, es extraño escuchar eso-

-No tengo hambre, nos vemos- Suspiró y caminó por el pasillo dejandólo confuso

No fue necesario seguirlo para averiguar que le sucedía, porque la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos, viendo como Toyama se acercaba con Sakuno de la mano, dejandóla frente a los casilleros. No logró escuchar muy bien sobre que hablaban, pero si pudo oír perfectamente como unas chicas hablaban acerca de la relación que tenian esos dos y de que habían afirmado que estaban saliendo. La noticia, sorprendió demasiado al chico de cabello negro, comprendiendo en un instante el comportamiento de su mejor amigo. Fundamentando incluso su repentino rechazo a la comida, dado que tenía relación a eso.

El chico de ojos ámbar y cabello negro, se encontraba sentado en su banco intentando desviar sus pensamientos de lo que había presenciado, buscando distracción en la materia que habían visto la clase pasada. Pero no podía luchar contra aquella impotencia que sentía. No entendía como Toyama había sido capaz de aprovecharse de la castaña en un momento como ese, cuando su mente estaba tan frágil por recordarlo que no sabía que decisión tomar. Pero lo que menos comprendía, era cómo ella había sido tan precipitada de haber aceptado su propuesta sin nisiquiera haberlo pensado mejor.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar alrededor de ocho chicas que rodeaban a la castaña de ojos carmesí, invadiendo su espacio de preguntas impertinentes, al menos así lo creía el ambarino. Tenía deseos de gritarles que se callaran, pero no podía, eso sólo lograría llamar más la atención. La observó en silencio, queriendo manipularla de la misma forma en que lo había hecho dicho pelirrojo para que lo escuchara, pero lamentablemente no tenían telepatía que lograra que se comunicaran.

De pronto, sintiendóse observada, miró hacía aquella dirección, olvidando completamente de quien podría tratarse, logrando penetrar los ojos del ambarino. Fue cuando sintió su corazón latir tan fuerte, que sintió que volvía al pasado, dandose cuenta que una vez más se encontraba unida a su mirada fría y pensativa. Por más que Kintaro fuera el hombre mas dulce del mundo y el mejor amigo que podría tener, jamás podría olvidar esa intensidad en la que se miraban con el ambarino. Era como si por un pequeño momento, por apenas unos milisegundos, él pensara en ella y le correspondiera su mirada...eso siempre la hacía experimentar locuras. Sentimientos en vano, delirios e incluso podría decirse que se trataban de ilusiones insignificantes.

Pero eso no significaba que lo seguiría amando, más bien significaba que aun si estuviera con otro chico, ella nunca volvería a olvidar aquello que la hizo crecer.

No obstante, para Ryoma esto no era algo pasajero e insignificante, esas miradas significaban que aun sentía algún sentimiento por él. Aun si lo negara, sabía que en el fondo aun lo seguía pensando, por ello no permitiría que se siguiera engañando una vez más. De algún modo la haría entrar en razón y entonces comprendería que no son el uno para el otro.

Una de las desventajas que tenía Kintaro Toyama, era no asistír al mismo Instituto que ellos, por ello no podía enterarse de todo lo que sucedía durante el transcurso del día.

Las horas transcurrieron raudamente, llegando la hora del recreo tan ansiada por todos. Observó como la castaña se perdía en el pasillo con su mejor amiga, lo más seguro es que irían al baño, tal como lo hacían todas las muejeres cuando querían contarse un secreto. Sin embargo, no podía intervenir en aquel encuentro, ni por mucho que quisiera oir esa conversación, debía mantener la compostura. Pero eso no significaba que no supiera que después del baño siempre se dirigian a las canchas de tenis a saludar a los de Seigaku. Siempre las encontraba a la misma hora en ese lugar, observando a todos y era entonces, en esos momentos cuando sus miradas terminaban encontrandose diariamente.

Por ello, se dirigió hacía las canchas como si nada, disimulando su plan macabro de descubrir los defectos de Toyama con el objetivo de convencer a la castaña que estaba equivocada.

Entró a las canchas como siempre, pensando ignorar a todos como solía hacerlo, pero entonces se encontró con que todos lo miraban extraño. Confundido, preguntó si ocurría algo, no porque le preocuparan sus miradas, sino por el extraño ambiente que había a su alrededor.

-¿Estás bien? Echizen-Preguntó Oishi preocupado

-No sé de que hablas, Oishi-Sempai-

-No debes hacerte el fuerte, entenderemos si no quieres venir a la practica hoy-Le rodeo sus hombros Kawamura preocupado.

-Betsuni, no tengo ningún inconveniente-

-Lo sabemos, Echizen- Habló Momo

-¿Qué?-

-Ochibi- Susurró triste Eiji y lo abrazó- Lo lamento tanto, pero tienes nuestro apoyo-

-Me están asustando, Sempais-

-Es extraño que esto sucediera, ni yo lo hubiera imaginado-Meditó Inui

-Shh, es raro que tus calculos fallaran-Habló Kaoru

-Son cosas que pasan-Lo tranquilizó Fuji

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Sobre lo de Ryuzaki, por supuesto-Suspiró Momo- Los vi esta mañana juntos y entonces comprendí porque actuabas de ese modo-

-Sí, me ha sorprendido demasiado...Al principio lo pensé, cuando tú no estabas, debo admitirlo-Susurró Eiji- Pero ahora pensé que las cosas estaban cambiando-

-Yo también lo pensé...-Suspiró Kawamura- Lo lamento tanto, Echizen-

-No lo lamenten, no estoy interesado en Ryuzaki-

-Shh...siempre tan orgulloso-

-Es la verdad, Kaidoh-Sempai-

-Ni yo ni la serpiente te creemos- Bufó Momo

-¿A quién le dices Serpiente? Baka-Gruñó Kaoru

-Me da lo mismo si me creen o no, es la verdad-

-¿Acaso le hiciste algo a Sakuno-Chan para que actuara de ese modo?- Preguntó Momo confuso- La última vez que la vi, supe que te había recordado...-

-Si fuera así, Ochibi...creo que fundamentaría la decisión de Sakuno-Chan de estar alado de Kintaro-

-¿Lo estás apoyando?-Gruñó el ambarino inconscientemente

-No he dicho eso- Susurró confuso- Pero creo que si le hiciste daño a ella, lo mejor sería que estuviera con alguien que si la aprecie-

-Betsuni, sólo se está engañando-Susurró

-¿Eh? ¿Han oído todos eso?-Se burló Momo- Parece que Echizen está celoso-

-No lo estoy-

-Claro que si lo estás, se nota demasiado-Sonrió Kawamura

-Deberías admitirlo-Sonrió Fuji

-mmm si Ryuzaki-San realmente te importa, deberías hacer algo para cambiar las cosas- Opinó Oishi

-Oh Oishi nos apoya- Sonrió triunfante Eiji

-No siento nada por ella, en verdad no me importa lo que haga-

-Shh es demasiado terco-

-Lo es, pero infiero que terminará siguiendo el consejo de Oishi- Habló Inui examinando su mirada.

-No lo haré-

-¿Quieres apostar?-Bromeó Momo

-Me parece una excelente idea- Las gafas de Inui brillaron- Apuesto con mi nuevo jugo que lo haces-

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamaron todos asustados

-Ya deseo probarlo-Sonrió Fuji

-No necesito apostar nada para probarlo-

-Si estas tan seguro, comprobemoslo- Susurró Inui

-Está bien- Gruñó el ambarino, no le ganará de nuevo

-Después te arrepentirás, Echizen-Le susurró Momo

-No lo haré, porque ganaré-

Su discusión fue interrumpida, por la repentina aparición de las dos castañas, todos se sorprendian de verlas, menos Ryoma, él ya sabía que vendrían. La miró como nunca lo había hecho, analizando su mirada, sus gestos, la forma en como jugaba con sus dedos y como teñía sus mejillas de rojo, si era capaz de sostener su mirada como si nada significaba que lo estaba superado, pero en cambio si la desviaba ya sabía lo que significaba. Y su hipótesis terminó siendo aceptada, dado que sus ojos no duraron mucho en los suyos, ya que se sintió tan cohibida que tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás? Sakuno-Chan- Sonrió Eiji- Escuché que estas saliendo con Kintaro ¿Es cierto?-

-S-Sí...-

-¿De verdad? Me alegro-Mintió el pelirrojo, queriendo decirle que la prefería con Ryoma, pero no iba a hacer eso.

-G-Gracias...-Susurró nerviosa, intentando no encontrarse con la mirada del ambarino que estaba junto a él mirandola.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, al fin Sakuno-Chan ha encontrado al indicado- La abrazó Tomoka, fulminando con la mirada al ambarino, acto que logró ser percibido por todos- Y no a alguien que la haga sufrir. Me encanta Kintaro-Kun, porque si la valora-

-Tomo-Chan...-Susurró Sakuno apenada

-Tenía que decirlo- Sonrió

El sónido del timbre les indicó que debían regresar a clases, por ello las castañas se alejaron, dejando a los titulares hablando acerca de lo ocurrido. Por algo Osakada había mencionado tales palabras, destacando que Kintaro no le hacía daño. Dichas insinuaciones, hicieron pensar a muchos con respecto a lo sucedido, pero por mas que le preguntaran al ambarino, él hacía caso omiso a sus ocurrencias, ignorando cada uno de sus comentarios. Cuando planeaba marcharse, Momo apareció a su lado para interrogarlo, podía intentar engañar a los demás, pero a él no. Asi que lo siguió por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente cuando verifico que el perimetro era seguro, le preguntó aquello que tanto inquietaba a todos.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Ryuzaki?-

-Nada-

-Cuando descubrió la verdad...a eso me refiero, ese día-

-mmm le dije que no se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre mi, eso-

-¿Con respecto a qué?-

-Fue porque me preguntó porqué quería que me recordara, si no le correspondía- Suspiró

-Deberías haberle dicho la verdad-

-¿Qué verdad?-

-Sobre tus sentimientos...-

-No sé de qué hablas, Momo-Sempai-

-Si lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo. Quizás que Kintaro haya llegado ha sido lo mejor, porque tal como dice Osakada él si puede hacerla feliz-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque él tiene claro sus sentimientos, los acepta y los demuestra. Cosas que tú no haces-Suspiró- Si en verdad no te importa Ryuzaki, mejor apartate de su camino. Echizen, aunque seas mi amigo, debo serte honesto...creo que es lo mejor-

-¿Es mejor que viva engañada? ¿Así será feliz?-

-No vive engañada, ella ya sabe la verdad y por lo mismo ha tomado una decisión. El único que vive engañado eres tú-

-No es cierto-

-Sí lo es, pero no tiene caso discutir contigo...Pero es sensillo, si te importa de verdad sigue el consejo de Oishi-Sempai, sino dejala ir-

Observó como el chico de cabello negro desaparecía en el pasillo, mezclandóse con otros estudiantes, hasta perderse. No sabía que pensar, no sabía lo que sentía, incluso cuando Sumire le había planteado esa pregunta no había sido capaz de resolverlo. Mucho menos podría saberlo ahora. Pero entonces la voz de su mejor amigo resonó en sus oídos "Él único que vive engañado eres tú", entendía lo que quería decir, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba confuso y extraño. Antes de tomar una decisión, debía pensar bien las cosas "¿Qué siento en verdad?" Pensó mirando hacía el cielo, sin saber si encontraría la respuesta.

Continuará...

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien**

**Les traigo la nueva conti antes de lo normal **

**Debido a que Say You Love Me va mas adelantado que este**

**considerando que este se publicó primero. **

**Y pienso que lo mejor es que vayan al mismo nivel. **

**Además porque no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar se viene el final del semestre y por lo mismo los examenes finales de la universidad u.u **

**Arigato por pasarse y comentar **

**Sayonara :) **

**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno Fanfiction **


	14. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Capitulo 14-¿Qué es el amor?**

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde ese fatídico día en que la castaña había comenzado a salir con el pelirrojo, una semana que parecía haber sido un mes infame para el ambarino. No soportaba verlos juntos, no podía soportarlo una semana más, por más que intentara evitarlos de igual forma siempre se encontraba con ellos, ya sea en el Instituto, en el parque, en el centro o aveces incluso charlando cerca de las canchas a las que solía ir a practicar los fines de semana. Ya no toleraba ver la misma escena una y otra vez, tan solo verlos felices...algo extraño en él brotaba provocando que sintiera odio y repulsión por Tooyama. No era sólo la felicidad que demostraban, sino también le molestaba que la castaña se atreviera a darle la mano, dedicarle sonrisas y sonrojos e incluso le permitía que la besara, todo eso lo sacaba por completo de sus casillas. No tenía idea el error que estaba cometiendo, entregandole la confianza a un tipo como ese, que sólo se aprovechaba de la situación.

No obstante, él no lo tenía todo, ya que ella no lo amaba, por más que le obsequiara cosas y haya aceptado estar a su lado, jamás podría obtener el amor de Ryuzaki. Y eso lo demostraría...

Cada vez que cuestionaba lo que sentía por ella y el motivo del porque sintiera tanto odio hacía Kintaro, aparecía Momo en su cabeza reboloteando entre sus pensamientos, repitiendole dichas palabras que no quería escuchar. Pero no era verdad lo que decía su mejor amigo, aun si siempre tenía la razón, en esos casos estaba equivocado, él no estaba interesado en ella, en absoluto. El motivo por el cual había todo eso, lo desconocía aun, pero no estaba ligado con eso, para nada.

Caminó por los pasillos con el objetivo de ir a comprar algo para comer, estaba hambriento y había olvidado por completo su almuerzo. Compró algunos bocadillos y se dirigió hacía su lugar favorito "La terraza" en aquel lugar siempre se escondía de todo el mundo, esperando encontrar la paz. Pero siempre era encontrado por alguien...una chica que timidamente le entregaba su almuerzo...dicha chica que ya no estaba allí, ahora estaba ahí para otro. Tras cerrar la puerta, se encontró solitario por primera vez, su mejor amigo estaba ocupado y ella no aparecía, era como un fantasma, aun iban en el mismo salón, no se dirigian la palabra.

Se acostó de espaldas en el piso, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba cansado y no sabía de qué. Contempló las nubes en silencio, viendo como algunas de ellas formaban figuras, siempre veía en ellas pelotas de tenis, pero ahora era diferente...veía la cabellera de una persona. Debía dejar de pensar en tonterias y dormir de una vez por todas. El día estaba perfecto, no hacía frío ni calor, corriendo sólo una suave brisa que llegaba a jugar con sus mechones. Pero por más que quería dormir, sólo pensaba en esa persona...no entendía que le estaba pasando.

Como las practicas terminaron antes de lo esperado y no tenía muchos deseos de volver temprano, siguió entrenando bajo el crepusculo para salir a una hora prudente. Iban a ser cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando salió del camarin rumbo hacía su casa, caminó en medio del atardecer, viendo como el Instituto estaba desierto, suspiró sabiendo que nuevamente se había excedido jugando, pero debía distraerse. Cruzó las canchas, encontrandóse con las del club femenino, ya no quedaba nadie de ellas, lo que no le sorprendía porque todas las practicas habían terminado temprano. No obstante, algo extraño logró llamar su atención, sentir el sónido de una pelota siendo golpeada contra una muralla, caminó en silencio analizando de donde provenian esos golpes...y entonces se encontró con quien no pensaba ver en aquel momento. La chica de ojos carmesí se encontraba luciendo su uniforme de tenis, jugando contra la pared, se notaba agotada, pero a la vez parecía concentrada en lo que hacía ¿Porqué estaría allí en aquel momento? ¿Acaso esperaba a Toyama o algo así? ¿O quizás también buscaba distraerse?

-Sigues sin doblas las rodillas-Opinó, sorprendiendo a la castaña que volteo asustada

-Ryoma ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Entrenaba ¿Y que hay de ti? El entrenamiento terminó temprano-

-Sólo quería entrenar- Tomó la pelota entre sus dedos y la guardó enseguida, se quería marchar lo más pronto posible- Pero ya es suficiente-

-¿Porqué no continuas?-

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿Cómo salir con él?- Levantó una ceja- Por cierto ¿Porqué no está aquí? Me sorprende su ausencia-

-Hoy tenía entrenamiento-

-¿Lo esperarás?-

-No, me iré sola-

-Ya veo- Musitó, era la oportunidad perfecta para encararla

-Por ello me iré ahora, adiós- Dijo acordando la distancia que había entre ellos, para caminar por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Espera-

-¿Qué?- Se detuvo sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Que sientes por él?-

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué quieres saber?-

-Sólo curiosidad-

-P-Pues...me gusta como es, siempre está apoyandome y es divertido-

-No te estoy preguntando que es lo que te gusta de él-Suspiró- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, ya te he preguntado esto antes y no has sido capaz de responderlo, asi que seré directo ¿Estás enamorada de él?-

-Y-Yo...talvez- Susurró confusa

-¿Porqué lo dudas?-

-No lo estoy dudando, es sólo que...me ha sorprendido tu pregunta, eso es todo-

-Deberías estar acostumbrada, todo el mundo debe preguntarte eso ahora ¿No?-

-S-Sí, pero no es lo mismo-

-¿Porque se trata de mi?-

-N-No he dicho eso- Se sonrojó- sólo me sorprendió, eso es todo-

-¿Y bien? ¿Sí o no?-

-¿Eh? Pero si ya te he respondido-

-No lo haz hecho, sólo dijiste "Talvez" ¿Eso que significa realmente?-

-Que siento algo por él, pero aun no lo defino bien-

-Puede que sólo lo veas como amigo y estés confundiendo las cosas-

-No estoy confundiendo nada, estoy con él porque de verdad es importante para mi-

-Importante...¿En qué sentido? Deberías ser capaz de responder eso-

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no necesito explicartelo- Gruñó- Creo que debo irme-Volteó a su camino

-Eso sólo me da pensar que estoy en lo correcto-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-De que no lo amas-

Al pronunciar dichas palabras sintió su corazón estremecerse, como cuando su mejor amiga interpretaba sus estados, como cuando alguien le decia algo de lo que estaba enterada, pero no quería admitir. Pero no podía, no frente a él. Si lo hacía, sería el fin. No era que Kintaro fuera un mal chico, para nada era todo lo que siempre había esperado de alguien, pero no lo merecía...por el simple hecho que no sentía lo mismo que él, no era capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos por más que lo intentara, porque lamentablemente su corazón era dueño sólo de aquel chico que estaba interrogandóla en aquellos momentos. Era irónico, porque Ryoma era precisamente lo contrario a él, era frío, despreciable, malvado, engreído, narcisista. Todo lo que podría odiar de un hombre, era él...precisamente a quien amaba. Era tonta y masoquista de alguna forma, pero era de ese modo, por años se habia dado cuenta que apesar de todas sus frías acciones, algo en él le gustaba demasiado y aun no lograba saber que era.

-Estas equivocado- Respondió a los segundos como mecanismo de defensa, no permitiría que ganara.

-Si es así, dimelo mirandome-

-¿Porqué tendría que probarte algo a ti?- Volteó enfadada, no lo soportaba, era realmente despreciable

-Betsuni, no tienes que probar nada...más bien demuestralo-

-Probar, demostrar...son sinónimos-Susurró, no quería seguir hablando del tema. Estaba cansada de oírlo- No entiendo porque estas haciendo esto ¿Acaso...tanto te importa perder una de tus fans?- Se burló- ¿Acaso necesitas tener a todas las chicas del Instituto pendiente de ti, para que te sientas mejor contigo mismo?-

Estaba furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentia deseos de llorar, era un efecto secundario que siempre le provocaba una discusión cambiaba de estados repentinamente. Siempre que se enfadaba, sentía deseos de llorar.

-Betsuni-

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres? ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz por una vez por todas? Quiero ser feliz ¿No lo entiendes?-

-¿Crees que puedes ser feliz con él?-

-Por supuesto-

-Lo dudo, más considerando que no sientes lo mismo-

-¿Qué importa lo que siento?-

-Es fundamental para estár con alguien ¿No?-

-S-Sí, pero con lo bueno que es Kintaro, aclararé mis sentimientos pronto-

-¿Aclararlos o te obligarás a sentirlos?-

-¿Puedes dejar de entrometerte?- Gruñó y sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- Tú no me harás feliz ¿Para qué seguir luchando? Si por años, nunca te he importado ¿Porqué precisamente ahora te importa tanto que dejé de quererte?- Estaba llorando, ya no podía evitarlo, eso la hacía lucir aun más patética- Sí por algo pasan las cosas, quizás lo mejor sería no haberte recordado...Entiendo a Tomo-Chan, las razones por las que no quería que te recordara, tenía toda la razón, era mejor la vida que llevaba antes, porque entonces tú no existias para mi o mejor dicho, había olvidado que nos habiamos conocido-

-Tarde o temprano me recordarías-

-No lo creo, pero si hubiera sido el caso...habría recordado poco. En cambio, debido a ti logré recordar todo- Le costaba hablar, la tristeza estaba logrando dominar su lengua, era incapaz de seguir discutiendo- Todo es tu culpa...maldigo el día que te conocí y que comencé a sentir esto- Sentía como las lágrimas lograban cubrir su rostro, logrando sentirlas en su boca saladas, no quería seguir ahí, quería marcharse. Aquella escena le recordaba a cuando la habia rechazado, había sido en ese mismo lugar, claro que no estaba lloviendo ni estaba nublado. O más bien creía que lo que estaba viviendo era cien veces peor que aquel momento.

"Ryuzaki" Susurró confuso, se sentía extraño, no podía creer que la había hecho llorar, había hablado sin medir sus palabras y eso había traido consecuencias. Vio su figura temblar, esta vez no fingía una sonrisa como aquella tarde en que la había rechazado, sino que lloraba sin control, mostrando todo aquello que siempre ocultaba, su frustración por él. Entonces la vio en silencio, inmóvil parecia querer huir, se veía como lo estaba alguien ante una exposición en blanco, deseando desaparecer. Adivinando sus pensamientos, observó como se limpiaba sus lágrimas y le dio la espalda, se iría sin decir una palabra al parecer.

No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que si volvía a dirigirse a sus ojos ámbar sería el final y no resistiría demasiado su angustia. Suspiró, debía relajarse un momento antes de marcharse, aunque no era inesperado que sucediera algo así, habia reprimido tantos años eso que sentía, que era obvio que en algún momento colapsaría. El silencio los envolvió completamente, ninguno sabía que decir. Pero Sakuno se sentía tranquila, prefería el silencio ante seguir oyendo verdades que no quería admitir. No obstante, escuchó su apellido proveniente de él y sintió que su corazón se estremecía una vez más, sintiendo aun más deseos de llorar.

"Ahora si debo marcharme, es tarde" Susurró la castaña, ignorando completamente su llamado para marcharse. Fue cuando inesperadamente sintió su mano en su muñeca, haciendo que sus miradas se unieran y él se percatara que seguía llorando, intentó soltarse porque no quería seguir hablando del mismo tema, pero entonces su otra mano se apoyó en su hombro obligandola a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya ha sido suficiente no quiero seguir hablando de este tema- Susurró casi un sollozo, nuevamente su voz se quebraba, mientras él la seguía observando. Sin embargo, no eran los mismos ojos ámbar que la observaban siempre, era una mirada tan profunda que la inquietaba. Bajó la mirada, pero no podía, sus ojos eran demasiado absorventes que se sentía cohibida- ¿Porqué haces esto?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió ante su extraña respuesta ¿Cómo que no lo sabía?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-

-¿Podrías dejarme ir?- Se movió un poco, esperando que la soltara, pero era inútil. Sentía sus lágrimas correr a mares- Porfavor...no quiero seguir con esto- Qué patética se sentía llorar frente a él, practicamente rogandole para que la soltara ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar a esto?

Se distrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó por un momento que él seguía ahí, hasta que sintió sus labios en los suyos presionandolos con fuerza, permitiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. De pronto la mano que sujetaba su muñeca se movió hacía sus hombros para sostenerlos. Estaba confusa ¿Era otro de sus trucos para que se confundiera? No podía creer que diera su segundo beso justo a aquel que siempre admiraba a la distancia, frío y égolatra que se burlaba de ella, al último ser en el mundo que esperaba besar. A diferencia del primer beso que le había dado el pelirrojo, éste no era dulce y honesto, parecía más bien ser extraño, confuso y dominante. Pero aun así, era el beso que siempre había esperado, pero lo veía tan imposible que se había convencido de que jamás sucedería.

Cuando se separaron, no fue capaz de mirarlo, aun si lo había hecho todo ese momento, no era lo mismo con sus ojos dirigidos hacía ella. Por más extraño que lo fuera, él se notaba distinto, no se mostraba engreído como en otros momentos ni siquiera se veía preparado para decir algo en aquellos momentos, estaba en silencio, confuso, como si ni él entendiera que había pasado.

El sónido de un celular los hizo retornar a la tierra, dejando sus pensamientos de lado para olvidar lo sucedido. Era evidente que esa melodia pertenecía a la castaña, dado que él nunca tendría ese tipo de música frecuente en chicas en su celular. Observó su comportamiento, parecía asustada cuando tomó la llamada, debía ser él.

-Hola-

-Sakuno-Chan-Habló Kintaro con alegría- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya saliste de clases?-

-S-Sí-

-Ya veo, debes estar en tu casa supongo-

-No, aun sigo en el Instituto, estaba entrenando-

-¿De verdad? Entonces si quieres, puedo pasar a buscarte-

-M-Mejor nos vemos en otro lugar-Susurró nerviosa, no podía saber que estaba con Ryoma.

-Está bien ¿En el parque de siempre?-

-Sí...como en veinte minutos-

-Nos vemos entonces-

-Sí, nos vemos-

-Sakuno-Chan...-

-¿Sí?-

-Te quiero-

-Y-Yo también- Se sonrojó, viendo como Ryoma la observaba en silencio. Sentía que lo había engañado, de cierta forma era así. Estaban saliendo, aun no decían que eran novios, pero aun así ella se había besado con otro...y eso no se podía hacer.

Tras colgar, el silenció volvió a invadirlos, bombardeandóse con miradas absorventes que parecían hablar en un idioma mudo.

-Debo irme-Musitó

-Ya lo sé-

-E-Esto...-Comenzó a hablar nerviosa, no sabía como decirlo, entonces lo miró seriamente- Lo que acaba de ocurrir, nunca sucedió. No le mencionemos a nadie sobre esto y olvidemonos del asunto-

-¿No le dirás?- Preguntó, sin saber que decir, porque ni él sabía lo que quería. Pero en el fondo le había dolido ser rechazado por ella.

-No lo haré, no quiero lastimarlo. Además esto fue...sólo un error. Nos vemos- Articuló por última vez antes de marcharse.

Ryoma la observó como se perdía en medio de la tarde, pronto iba a anochecer, ya no quedaba nada del crepusculo anaranjado que había percibido cuando había salido de las duchas. Suspiró, no entendía porqué lo había hecho ni cómo, sólo reaccionó sin pensarlo ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Fue cuando sintió los pasos de alguien cerca de él, al voltear se encontró con la persona que más le había advertido sobre eso...su mejor amigo.

Sin decir una palabra, vio como le hacía unas señas de que caminaran y lo siguió hacía la salida. Al parecer había oído y visto todo, no porque sabía que ellos dos se encontrarían aquel día, sino porque había olvidado algo en los camarines y cuando había regresado, los había visto charlando, sintiendo la curiosidad por saber de que hablaban.

-No pensé que serías capaz de besarla...pero eso debería aclararte un poco más-

-Betsuni-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Aún no lo entiendes?-

-Sólo reaccioné, no entiendo porque ni cómo llegué a hacerlo-

-Eso es el amor-

-No estoy enamorado de ella-

-Si lo estas...Te haré una prueba, jugando con las mismas preguntas que le planteaste- Sonrió- ¿Qué sientes por ella?-

-Nada, sólo es mi compañera-

-Bien...siendo más directo-Imitó su voz- ¿La amas?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer? Momo-Sempai. Yo no siento nada por ella, no sé de donde sacaron todos que si lo hago-

-De tus actitudes, ahora mismo ¿Porqué no me respondes la pregunta, en lugar de salir con otra?-

-Si te he respondido-

-No lo has hecho, bien entonces ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que acaba de mencionar Ryuzaki?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre este asunto que quiere olvidarse y que ha mencionado que fue un error ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?-

-Estás hablando como terapeuta- Susurró- No siento nada-

-Seguiré hablando de este modo entonces ¿Qué significa que no sientes nada?-

-Que no siento atracción por ella-

-Si es así, seguiré ¿Porqué la besaste?-

-No lo sé, estaba llorando-

-Exacto-

-¿Eh? No entiendo, Momo-Sempai-

-Hiciste algo inexplicable por impulso por verla en un mal estado, eso significa que la amas-

-No es verdad-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no te has enamorado?-

-Porque...-

-No lo sabes-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿Te has enamorado? Momo-Sempai-

-S-Sí...-Se sonrojó un momento y luego tosió para proseguir- Pero ese no es el tema ahora, sino que es este-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Que aceptes tus sentimientos por ella y lo demuestres antes que sea tarde-

-¿Tarde para qué?-

-Tarde para que puedas hacer algo al respecto-Suspiró- Todos te hemos guiado a nuestra manera, te hemos dado consejos...pero depende de ti tomarlos. Y no deberías pensar demasiado, más bien actuar, como lo hiciste en este caso.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la Casa de los Echizen, Momoshiro le sonrió en forma de despedida y le deseo suerte para nuevamente marcharse dejandólo confuso ante sus palabras ya mencionadas en dos ocasiones. Estaba más confuso que en un principio y no sabía a quien acudir para resolver aun más sus dudas. Si lo analizaba en realidad concordaba su mejor amigo sobre que no sabía lo que era el amor, porque jamás lo había vivido, sólo lo percibía en algunas personas y lo leía en diarios o su madre cuando veía teleseries. Pero no podía hacerse una gran idea al respecto, porque el matrimonio de sus padres no era muy bueno y sólo veía que cumplian sus roles respectivos como padres, pero no lucían "Enamorados" como se veía en la televisión, eran más bien fríos en lo que sentían entre ellos. Nanjiro se dedicaba solamente al tenis y su amor por las revistas hentai, mientras que Rinko sólo realizaba las tareas del hogar. En ningún momento los había visto de un modo distinto, aunque Nanako aveces le contaba historias de como se habían conocido, jamás prestaba atención.

Debía comprender lo que era, para poder entender que sentía por ella. Pero no era muy bueno expresandóse verbalmente, eso todo el mundo lo sabía y no sabía como podría entenderse él mismo para esclarecer las ideas sobre Ryuzaki.

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Estoy muy cansada, estoy en examenes, pero necesitaba distraerme un poco o sino me estreso más.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo**_

_**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction, ahí aviso las actualizaciones porque aquí no tengo mucho tiempo para enviar mensajes privados como antes u.u **_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Comenten onegai**_

_**Arigato por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara**_


	15. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

**Capitulo 15**

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pero no podía dormir, seguía confuso ante lo que había hecho. Se encontraba acostado en medio de la oscuridad mirando el techo sin saber que hacer. La luna menguante brillaba intensamente, llamando su atención. Quería pensar en otras cosas, pero no podía...todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella. Por más que intentara encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, sólo se encontraba con más de ellas "¿Porqué lo había hecho? ¿Que sentía por ella? ¿Porqué odiaba tanto a Kintaro? ¿Porqué no soportaba verlos juntos? ¿Porqué quería separarlos? ¿Porqué no podía vivir sin sus miradas? ¿Porqué estaba pensando todo eso ahora? ¿Porqué estaba con insomnio por ella?". Karupin apareció frente a él para dormir a su lado y logró salir de ese estado de interrogantes. Lo acarició e intentó dormir un momento, pensando que quizás así olvidaría todo.

Al día siguiente, nada relevante sucedió entre ellos, los acontecimientos siguieron en el mismo orden determinado sin alterar nada. Por la mañana la observó llegando al Instituto sosteniendo la mano del pelirrojo, en el transcurso del día no se saludaron y por la tarda la vio marcharse una vez más. Al igual como fueron pasando el resto de los días con la misma continuidad. Comenzaba a encontrarle razón a Momo en algunos aspectos, como el hecho de sentir su orgullo herido porque ella vivía su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido...Eso le molestaba y demasiado.

Un día, mientras caminaba por los alrededores del Instituto, escuchó su voz y la de alguien más, sabía identificar a la perfección esa voz chillona insoportable para muchos. Abrió su ponta en silencio y caminó hacía donde venían aquellos susurros, entonces las vio en el pasillo del segundo piso, charlando frente a la ventana, acerca de cierto pelirrojo que tanto odiaba. No quería espiar, eso era de chicas, pero sentía cierta curiosidad sobre lo que estaban hablando, por ello se ubicó tras una pared para escuchar sigilosamente, esperando que nadie lo observara.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Kintaro?—Sonrió la castaña de dos coletas

—Normal...

—¿A qué te refieres con normal? ¿No ha pasado nada emocionante? —La observó incredula ante la reacción de su amiga, el pelirrojo era un buen chico, no entendía porqué lucía infeliz.

—Norma...nada fuera de lo común, nuestra relación está bien—Fingió una sonrisa, pero en el fondo seguía confundida ante lo que realmernte sentía.

—Entonces...¿Porqué te ves tan triste?

—No es nada—Sonrió, intentando convencer a su amiga que estaba todo bien y no pensaba en el mismo ambarino de siempre.

—No me mientas—La observó preocupada, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que algo no estaba bien y tenía una leve sospecha de qué era— No quería tocarte este tema, pero temo que sea el mismo que te tiene de este modo ¿Acaso...es por él?—

—¿De quién hablas?—Preguntó nerviosa ¿La había descubierto? ¿Tanto lo demostraba? No podía admitirlo, no quería seguir sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena.

—De Ryoma, por supuesto—Suspiró—¿De quién más estaría hablando? Se supone que lo olvidarías, pero era obvio que después de recordarlo volvieras a sentir lo mismo...Me duele verte así, siento que lo odio por haberte obligado a recordar algo que no merecías, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

—Él no tiene la culpa de todo, siento que aun si él no me hubiera ayudado, de cierta manera lo habría recordado de todas formas.

—Lo sé, pero él logró adelantar ese proceso...No entiendo porqué lo hizo, lo mejor hubiera sido dejar las cosas como están, mejor para ambos. Siento que te veías más feliz sin recordar su existencia, eras más segura e incluso menos timida. En cambio ahora has vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. La verdad me gustan ambas Sakuno en personalidad, pero prefiero verte feliz que verte con esta constante incertidumbre que sientes por él.

—Gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi, Tomo-Chan—Sonrió, decidida a dejar atrás ese sentimiento—Prometo que no volveré a eso, lo olvidaré y seguiré adelante. Porque tienes toda la razón, no puedo seguir esperando algo que jamás pasará, ni mucho menos depender de él para ser feliz. Por ello, haré todo para distraerme y no pensarlo. Kintaro es un buen chico, atento y siempre quiere hacerme feliz, él realmente me quiere puedo sentirlo, es por esto que creo que lo mejor será estar con él.

—La verdad no estoy segura si eso será lo mejor— La miró con tanta determinación que su amiga quedó confusa ante aquellas palabras—Kintaro puede ser una gran persona, pero si no lo amas, no creo que sea bueno que estés con él, dado que se haran daño mutuo. Tú te estarás obligando a estar con alguien a quien no quieres y él terminará dañado por jugar con sus sentimientos. Además se puede notar perfectamente que no eres feliz en estos momentos, la Sakuno que no recordaba a Ryoma y era amiga de kintaro, era feliz. Pero la de ahora que recuerda a Ryoma, pero intenta estar con Kintaro no es feliz—

—No entiendo...Pensé que sería lo mejor—

—No lo es, ya que estás obligando a algo que no quieres. Sí ya le diste la oportunidad a Kintaro de que estuviera contigo y no fuiste capaz de amarlo, no creo que sea necesario seguir. No te digo que sigas amando a Ryoma, pienso que lo mejor es que estés con alguien que quieras de la misma forma en que él te quiera. Deberias esperar y pronto llegará.

—Pero...no lo sé, de cierta forma Kintaro me hace feliz y yo siento que en verdad lo quiero...

—Lo sé, pero lo quieres como a un amigo, no como pareja. No te estoy diciendo que acabes con esto, sólo te digo que lo pienses ¿Qué prefieres estar con alguien que no te hace feliz? ¿O esperar a la persona indicada? Piensalo Sakuno—

La castaña se marchó, dejando confusa a su mejor amiga. No sabía lo que prefería, sólo quería dejar de amar al ambarino, pero de alguna forma Tomoka tenía razón, por un lado no podía esperar para siempre a alguien que nunca la iba a querer, pero por el otro no podía estar con alguien que no amaba porque se dañarían mutuamente. Estaba confundida, no sabía cual era el camino correcto. Debía pensarlo, pero no estaba segura si era bueno dejar ir a quien realmente la amaba, talvez Tomoka estaba equivocada y sería capaz de quererlo en medida que se acostumbrara.

Ryoma miró en silencio a la castaña, sintiendo curiosidad ante que decisión tomaría, quería saberlo, al fin Osakada había dicho algo coherente, no lo apoyaba por supuesto, pero lo que había dicho era racional. No obstante, no estaba seguro de que hacer al respecto, porque estaba con la misma confusión ¿Qué debía hacer? Aun no tenía claro que sentía, no podía admitir que alguien como él sintiera un sentimiento tan absurdo como el amor.

Mientras se alejaba en medio de la multitud a pensar, Sakuno caminaba hacía el salón confusa, no sabía qué hacer más porque aun recordaba aquel beso que le había robado el ambarino, no estaba segura si debía comentarle a Tomoka acerca de ello, queria hacerlo, porque le inquietaba su opinión, pero lo más seguro es que le diría que no se hiciera ilusiones y sólo estaba jugando una vez más.

Por la tarde se encontró con el pelirrojo, la saludó con un beso como siempre, pero sintió que se sentía incomoda por aceptarlo. Intento disimular aquellos que sentía y actuo normal, no podía herirlo, ni mucho menos evadirlo. Sintió su mano envolviendo la suya, esbozaba una gran sonrisa y le preguntaba como había estado su día, le respondió positivamente, pero se sentía tan extraña que era incapaz de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Caminaron por el parque de la mano, su corazón latia, pero no por amor ni nada parecido, sino por desesperación no estaba segura si debía seguir con eso, las palabras de su mejor amiga sonaban en su cabeza como eco, mientras los recuerdos del ambarino revoloteaban acompañados de dicha voz ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía comprenderlo, por más vueltas que le dara, algo en ella no estaba bien aquel día. Se sentó junto a él en una banca para seguir mirando hacía el frente sin comprender nada.

—¿Te sucede algo? Sakuno-Chan

—¿Eh? No, estoy bien...no te preocupes—Sonrió la castaña, ocultando sus nervios por haber sido descubierta una vez más, no podía seguir así, debía disimular mejor.

—¿Segura? Te noto extraña ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—¿Porqué?—Preguntó nerviosa ¿Acaso los había visto? ¿O sabía algo con respecto a lo que sentía?

—Por nada en particular, sólo preguntaba

—Ah...ya veo

—Sakuno

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Me amas?—La miró directamente a los ojos, logrando cohibirla

—S-Sí...

—¿De verdad?—Sonrió—Porque yo te amo mucho, no sé que haría sin ti ¿Ya te lo he mencionado? — Al verla asentir prosiguió, sin imaginar que ella se encontraba dudosa ante eso. Tomó su mano y la besó, viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo— Te he amado hace mucho tiempo, pero pensé que jamás podrías corresponderme. No entiendo como Koshimae no fue capaz de valorarte, eres una hermosa chica, agradable, alegre, segura en algunos aspectos, entre miles de cualidades. Además eres detallista, inteligente e incluso honesta. Hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti que admiraba. Debo admitir que por un momento temí perderte...

—¿Te refieres en el accidente?

—No sólo ese momento, también cuando recordaste todo...pensé que volverías a quererlo. Y eso me dolía. Porque cuando él se marchó, pareciera que dejamos de ser simples desconocidos y comenzamos a ser verdaderos amigos. Pensé que si nuestra relación seguía creciendo, talvez pensarías en mi como algo más, pero cuando él regresó comenzaste a distanciarte y creí que era el fin—Suspiró, para ocultar su cara de desagrado y volvió a sonreirle para abrazarla—Pero me alegro haber estado equivocado.

—Kintaro...yo—Murmuró sin saber que decir, se sentía mal por todo lo que le había dicho, la hacía sentirse culpable de lo que estaba sintiendo. Entonces vio a lo lejos a nadie menos que al ambarino, caminando por la vereda, sintió su corazón latir, pero fingió que no le afectaba su presencia, por ello desvió su mirada y se concentro en la persona que la abrazaba, correspondiendo el abrazo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo—Gracias...por todo lo que has dicho, por preocuparte por mi y quererme de verdad, aprecio que estés siempre a mi lado.

—No me des las Gracias—Se separó de ella, para mirarla fijamente y acortar la distancia entre ellos—No he dicho nada que sea mentira, te lo estoy diciendo porque en verdad lo siento. Te amo Sakuno

Besó sus labios con más dulzura que antes, aun así no logró hacer sentir bien a su acompañante, dado que sólo provocó aun más inseguridad ante lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía estar jugando con fuego, parecía que se había convertido en aquella persona que más odiaba en el mundo, una chica que juega con los sentimientos de alguien que la quiere de verdad, siendo incapaz de corresponderle.

Al ver dicha escena, se vio a si mismo cerrando su mano con odio, sintiendo un fuego tan intenso en el pecho que parecía quemarlo, era una mezcla entre odio y dolor, dos emociones juntas que lograban destruirlo ¿Porqué había permitido que la besara una vez más? ¿Acaso las palabras de Osakada se las había llevado el viento? ¿Cómo podía ser tan terca? Ella no lo amaba, sólo fingía estarlo ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, pero le molestaba mucho.

Se marchó dejandola una vez más junto a su enemigo, sintiendo odio, no quería que nadie se cruzaba en su camino, porque entonces estallaría. No obstante, el malvado destino decidió que justo después de haber visto esa escena se volvería a encontrar con aquella persona que pasaba diciendo cosas que no toleraba, es decir...Momoshiro. Le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero al verlo enfadado, infirió que se trataba de ella otra vez. Fue incapaz de preguntarle, dado que el ambarino pasó por alado de él ignorando su figura y avanzando a zancadas lejos de allí. Cualquier persona después de eso se habría marchado, menos él, ya estaba acostumbrado al constante desprecio que le daba su mejor amigo la mayor parte del tiempo, por ello decidió alcanzarlo.

Hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un poste, tras recorrer cinco cuadras completas. Momo se detuvo agotado, respirando profundamente para poder recuperarse, mirando al suelo exhausto. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte sónido logró que su mirada se dirigiera hacía él que había golpeado el poste con todas sus fuerzas, logrando dañar su nudillo izquierdo, pero parecía no importarle estaba demasiado enfadado para sentir dolor alguno.

—Echizen—Susurró preocupado

—No me digas nada, Momo-Sempai—Gruñó y miró sus nudillos rojos, no sabía porqué había hecho tal cosa, sólo había sentido deseos de golpear algo y aquel poste apareció en su camino en el momento perfecto.

—Es por Ryuzaki ¿Verdad?

—Betsuni, ella no tiene relación alguna con esto.

—No me mientas, te conozco—Suspiró—¿Hasta cuando seguirás manteniendo tu orgullo y no admitirás tus sentimientos?

—¿Qué sentimientos? No sé de que hablas, no siento nada por ella.

—Si es así ¿Porqué estas molesto?

—Por nada importante, sólo me molesta la vida, las personas, lo mismo de siempre.

—mmm Sí fuera así ¿Porqué has golpeado con toda la energía dicho poste? Es más ¿Porqué espias conversaciones que tiene ella con los demás? ¿Porqué te molesta tanto que esté con otro? O más bien ¿Porqué tu personalidad cambio precisamente cuando te diste cuenta que ya no te quería? ¿Y porqué la besaste? Además que...

—¡No lo sé!—Gruñó, no quería seguir escuchando preguntas, porque no podía hayar las respuestas de ninguna de ellas.

—Sí lo sabes, pero no lo quieres admitir

—Betsuni, estás equivocado.

—No lo estoy...Es normal que tengas miedo de sentir esto y no lo entiendas, porque es la primera vez que te sucede, pero no puedes seguir con esa duda por siempre. Si no quieres escucharme a mi, ni a los demás de Seigaku, entonces si quieres hablalo con alguien más de confianza, porque quizás esa persona si sea capaz de abrirte los ojos.

—No confio en nadie, por eso no sé si alguien pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—No estoy hablando de personas en el ambito social solamente, quizás algún familiar. Tu prima quizás o no sé tu padre.

—No lo creo, no tengo ese tipo de confianza con Nanako ni mucho menos con mi padre.

—Entonces no sé, pero ve otras alternativas...Pero hazlo, Echizen—Lo miró seriamente, analizando su postura.

—Lo pensaré—Suspiró, viendo como su amigo lo observaba suplicante a que lo escuchara. Y siguió su camino en silencio—Nos vemos, Momo-Sempai.

El chico alto de cabello negro lo observó alejarse en silencio, estaba preocupado, pero no podía interferir más, no podía obligarlo a que se diera cuenta, dado que debía darse cuenta por si mismo. Estaba realmente preocupado por él. Si no quería escucharlo, al menos mantenía la esperanza que se refugiara en alguien más. Esperaba que quizás de ese modo, abriría los ojos a la realidad.

El ambarino caminó hasta finalmente llegar a su casa, como no estaba tan lejos, no tardó demasiado en hacerlo. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, se encontró con que la casa estaba más desierta que antes, lo cual le pareció extraño, dejó sus zapatos en su lugar y caminó hasta la cocina, sintió un aroma que logró identificar de inmediato, su madre estaba cocinando. Entró sigilosamente y se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño que le sonreía. Lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella para que comieran, podría rechazar a todo el mundo, pero a ella no, nunca podría decirle que no a alguna de sus peticiones.

Comiendo en silencio, no sabía de qué hablar, ya que en lo único que pensaraba era en cierta chica de ojos carmesí, era lo único que podía admitir que ella ocupaba su mente todo el tiempo, no sabía porqué, pero ya se había acostumbrado a verla constantemente en sus sueños.

—Ryoma ¿Te preocupa algo?—Preguntó su madre preocupada, entregando la misma mirada que le había dado su mejor amigo.

—Betsuni...—Susurró, se sentía extraño mentirle a ella. Observó como sus ojos contemplaban los suyos, como siendo capaces de leer sus pensamientos y sabiendo que mentía. Sólo su madre tenía el don de lograr ver todo lo que ocultaba—Bueno...en verdad...hay algo.

—¿Qué es?

—Es sobre una persona—Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando su madre lo observó atenta, sonriendo —Es un larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo para oírla, tu padre ha salido temprano y Nanako salió con unas amigas.

—Ya veo...Está bien.

Tras media hora que Rinko se dedicó sólo a escuchar a su hijo atentamente, Ryoma comenzó a sentirse aliviado cuando dijo todo aquello que le sucedía, pero sin considerar las palabras de los demás, seguía manteniendo su postura de afirmar que no sentía nada por ella, que sólo se sentía de ese modo sin motivo alguno y que no podía encontrar la respuesta a todo.

—Ese es mi problema—Concluyó, esperando que su madre dijera algo, pero ella sólo parecía sonreir con su mirada.

—Creo que tus amigos tienen razón.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ellos? Pero si yo...no siento nada.

—El amor es un sentimiento inexplicable, por ello es normal que te sientas así extrañado. Más considerando que es tu primer amor, será dificil admitirlo. Además que tú posees el mismo defecto que tu padre.

—¿Cuál?

—Creer que el tenis es el centro de tu vida y que nada es más importante que eso. Él creía que era de ese modo al principio, pero después se dio cuenta que era sólo un deporte. Aunque no te lleves bien con él, deberías considerar que él dejó el tenis por ti, porque eras más importante que eso. —Al verlo confundido, decidió ponerle enfasis a lo realmente importante—Lo que quiero decir es que...no es necesario que yo te confirme tus verdaderos sentimientos, tu sabes muy bien lo que es, cada vez que las piensas, sientes celos y la miras, tu corazón reacciona a su modo enviando señales para que lo entiendas. Pero no quieres escucharlo...porque creíste que algo así jamás te sucedería, lo entiendo, pero Momo-Kun tiene razón si no haces algo pronto puede ser demasiado tarde.

—Pero...

—No piensas tanto en lo que sientes, sólo actúa—Le sonrió, viendo su reacción de sorpresa—Tú puedes, hijo. Yo sé que harás lo correcto.

—¿Qué sería lo correcto en estos casos?

—Eso tienes que verlo tú—Se levantó, dejando a su hijo aun mas confuso—Debo ir a ordenar algunas cosas. Suerte.

—Mamá, espera—

—¿Sí?—

—Thank You...—Susurró avergonzado.

—No es nada, para eso estoy— Le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó

Miró la hora iban a ser las siete, aun tenía tiempo para jugar tenis un momento, de esa manera podría pensar en la conversación que había tenido con su madre. Caminó hacía el patio trasero y observó a Karupin que lo esperaba en el lugar de siempre, moviendo su cola. Sacó su pelota y comenzó a jugar contra la pared, esperando encontrar todas las respuestas a sus preguntas _"¿Qué es lo que siento por ella?"_se preguntó y miles de recuerdos rotaron en su mente sobre ella. A medida que estrellaba más fuerte la pelota contra la pared, todas las preguntas parecían ir apareciendo en su mente esperando ser respondidas con recuerdos que venían a él. Su corazón latía como nunca, no sabía si era por el juego o porque estaba asustado por escucharse a si mismo por primera vez.

—_Odio a kintaro porque está ocupando mi lugar, porque se está entrometiendo donde no debe. —_Pensó, mientras lanzaba una pelota raudamente_—No soporto verlos juntos porque...pensé que ella siempre estaría para mi y ahora está con otro—_Devolvió la pelota con más fuerza_—La besé...por impulso, me sentía culpable—Volvió a golpearla una vez más, no podía más—Lo que siento por ella...no puedo explicarlo, pero se que me importa más que al tenis—_Pensó, agotado, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras la pelota escapaba. Se levantó con dificultad y tomó la pelota que estaba en el suelo que curiosamente era justo aquella...la que decía que sería el número 1 en el mundo que le había regalado Sakuno Ryuzaki. Ahora que había aclarado las cosas, sólo debía pensar que hacer, o más bien debía hacer lo que le había dicho su madre, dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y sólo hacerlas.

Continuará...

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Como están? Espero que muy bien_

_He salido de vacaciones, asi que al fin he podido actualizar_

_Espero que les guste y comenten _

_Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction_

_Sayonara _


	16. Ahora o nunca

**Capitulo 16**

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos en la hora del descanso aturdida, sentía que no podía resistir un día más mintiendo de ese modo, no sólo a Kintaro sino también a si misma, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo resistiría en ese estado, pero debía soportarlo por ella. Aun si su mejor amiga tenía razón, no sabía que era lo correcto, dejar al pelirrojo o permanecer a su lado. En verdad, debía pensar que era lo más importante en esos momentos, no eran los demás...sino ella. Pero si lo hacía, haría infeliz a la persona que siempre había estado a su lado a Kintaro. Suspiró, no sabía que hacer era todo tan complejo. Sintió su nombre a su lado al dirigir su mirada, se encontró con la castaña de dos coletas que le sonreía, pero al notar su mirada se volvió distinta.

—Sakuno ¿Qué te sucede?—Preguntó Tomoka preocupada.

—Nada, Tomo-Chan.

—¿Hablaste con Kintaro? Deberías tomar una decisión pronto, no puedes seguir así.

—Es que no sé que hacer...es todo tan complejo—Susurró triste

—Lo sé, pero debes pensar cuanto antes en que hacer...si permites que el tiempo siga avanzando, será aun más dificil. Además se aproximan las vacaciones—Suspiró.

—Tienes razón, pero no sé...si termino con Kintaro, él sufrirá. Pero si sigo con él, también seguiré mintiendo, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo Ryoma y—Se detuvo al percatarse que había hablado demasiado, Tomoka no podía enterarse de eso. Se sonrojó al notar sus ojos en los de ella, interrogantes pidiendo que explicara aquello que quería decir, pero no podía—Es decir, Ryoma no tiene relación con esto, porque él...

—¿Qué te hizo? Ryoma ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?—Abrió los ojos esperando su respuesta, miles de ideas se le pasaban por la mente ¿Qué podría haber hecho?

—No es nada importante—Susurró, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado y sintiendo su corazón latir al recordar ese beso.

—Entonces ¿Porqué te sonrojas? Puedes confiar en mi, Sakuno.

—Es complicado...ni yo entiendo como sucedió.

—¿Es muy grave? Di algo porfavor, comienzas a asustarme—

—No, es sólo que discutimos el otro día y

—¿Sobre qué discutieron?—Preguntó interesada

—Me preguntó que sentía por Kintaro y por más que le dije que lo quería, no me creyó...diciendo que no lo amaba y...estallé, por más que quise ser fuerte terminé siendo todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le dijiste? Además no entiendo porqué le interesa tanto con quien estés...es extraño, proveniendo de él.

—Le dije que maldecía el día que me había enamorado de él...y sin poder evitarlo lloré. Era extraño, me sentía igual que aquel día que me había rechazado, pero había algo distinto, su mirada no era la misma de aquella vez, se veía compasivo y preocupado, eso me extrañó y temí confundirme. Iba a marcharme, porque no era capaz de disimular lo que sentía, pero entonces a diferencia de la otra vez, me detuvo, impidiendo que me marchara y entonces...sucedió—Susurró sonrojada, dejando a su compañera mas confusa de lo que se mostraba en un principio.

—¿Q-Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso él...te besó?—Preguntó la castaña demasiado incredula ante la interpretación que le estaba dando, no obstante se sorprendió aun más cuando pudo ver como su amiga asentía cabizbaja, afirmando su hipótesis—¿De verdad? ¿Él te besó?—Preguntó, casí gritando, haciendo que su amiga le suplicara que bajara la voz.

—S-Sí...no entiendo porqué lo hizo

—¿Qué te dijo después de eso? ¿Dio algún fundamento?

—No me dijo nada, porque justo Kintaro me llamó al celular y tuve que marcharme. Además...le dije que esto había sido un error, cuando me preguntó si le diría a él la verdad.

—Ya veo porqué estás confundida...es como si estuvieras viviendo un drama con todo lo que te ha pasado. En fin, primero que nada deberías averiguar cuales son las intenciones de Ryoma y.

—¿Quieres decir que debo creer en él? Tomo-Chan, porque siento que ya no puedo hacerlo.

—No he dicho eso, sólo digo que debemos saber primero que es lo que trama. Si en verdad te amara, deberías hacerlo sufrir, para que pague por todos los años que has sufrido por él.

—No lo sé, en primer lugar no creo que Ryoma-Kun sienta algo por mi en verdad y en segundo lugar, no me gustan las venganzas.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Porqué no podría interesarte en ti? Hasta los chicos más frios como él se enamoran, no será un cubo de hielo por siempre.

—Es que...no puedo imaginarlo, debe ser una broma.

—No lo creo, además si llegara a ser una broma, de igual forma fuiste su primer beso eso no lo olvidará fácilmente.

—S-Su primer beso...¿Es decir que antes no lo había hecho?

—Como bien sabes era fans de Ryoma antes que te sucediera esto y he investigado cuidadosamente su vida, incluso rescatando ese gran detalle que jamás en la vida se ha enamorado de alguien ni mucho menos a dado su primer beso. Por eso te digo esto, es extraño que él te haya besado por sólo jugar. Pero quien sabe, quien diría que Ryoma Echizen haría algo así.

—Baja la voz, pueden oirte Tomo-Chan—Susurró la castaña sonrojada, viendo como merodeaban unas chicas por su lado.

—Es verdad, lo lamento...siempre acostumbro a hablar un poco alto—Rió nerviosa—En fin, creo que deberías pensarlo bien antes de tomar una decisión, por mi parte puedo ayudarte si lo deseas a averiguar cuales son las intenciones de Ryoma y sabes que tengo una gran fuente.

—¿Te refieres a los titulares? No vayas a mencionarle sobre esto...

—Sí, no te preocupes—Sonrió—Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo.

—Está bien...—Suspiró, esperando que su amiga no le fallara.

Tomoka tenía razón después de todo como siempre, se encontraban en la segunda semana de marzo, es decir que no quedaba tanto para que las clases terminaran, abandonando el tercer trimestre para pasar al siguiente curso, entonces llegaría el Festival de la Primavera junto con las vacaciones. Suspiró, debía pensar en qué hacer antes que terminara siendo infeliz. Aunque ambos caminos la llevaban al mismo destino, no sabía que era lo mejor.

El ambarino caminó en silencio por los pasillos, pensando en lo que había sucedido con la castaña, ahora entendía porque lo había hecho, podía sentirlo, pero no sabía como explicarlo con palabras. Momo apareció en su camino como siempre, esperando no mencionar aquel tema, para que no se molestara una vez más con él, no obstante se percató que la mirada del ambarino era distinta, incluso parecía menos obstinado que de costumbre en relación a Ryuzaki...Lo que le hizo darse cuenta que al fin había abierto los ojos a la realidad. Feliz por aquello, lo invitó a comer y juntos se perdieron en el pasillo para ir a la cafeteria para hablar.

El día vanzó tan sigilosamente que nadie pudo notar como terminaron siendo las cinco de la tarde una vez más. Como todos los días, Kintaro fue a buscar a la castaña para llevarla a casa, no obstante esta vez tenía una invitación que hacerle, que esperaba que aceptara.

Osakada habia estado todo el día investigando lo sucedido con el ambarino, había hablado con muchos de los titulares y la mayoría parecía confirmar sus suposiciones, Ryoma en verdad sentía algo por la castaña, pero no lo admitía. Finalmente se había acercado a Momoshiro, esperando encontrar más información, dado que él por ser su mejor amiga, sabría mucho más que los demás y quizás con la información que le entregaría sería capaz de encontrar la pieza que le faltaba para poder armar el rompecabezas. Por ello, se reunió con él en la tarde, aun si el alto chico de cabello negro se negó a darle información por miedo a traicionar a su amigo, como sabía que Tomoka se dedicaba a investigar por un buen motivo, la seguridad de la castaña, le garantizó que Ryoma la amaba de verdad y que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, por esto debía confiar en él.

Agotada de un largo día, llegó a su casa pensativa, recordando el relato de Sakuno y las opiniones de los titulares, Ryoma en verdad la quería...pero aun si le creía, no sabía si su amiga estaría dispuesta a depositar su confianza en él una vez más. Suspiró, entró a su casa, dando a conocer su llegada como siempre solía hacerlo, una de sus hermanas apareció frente a ella para informarle que Sakuno la había llamado hace unos minutos y pedía hablar con ella urgentemente. Nerviosa, corrió hacía el teléfono para llamarla ¿A qué se debía su repentina llamada? ¿Acaso había sucedido algo? Esperó que contestara en silencio, atenta al sónido de espera que resonaba en sus oídos, cuando por fin la escuchó hablar.

—Sakuno ¿Qué sucede? Me acaban de avisar que llamaste.

—Tomo-Chan debo decirte algo.

—¿Qué es? Dime, te escucho.

—E-Es sobre Kintaro...él me dicho que como se acercan las vacaciones de verano, viajará junto a su familia a América, por ello como no quería estar lejos de mi...me preguntó si deseaba acompañarlo.

—¿Y qué has respondido? ¿Aceptaste hacerlo?

—Sí...lo hice, se veía tan ilusionado que no pude negarme, intenté hacerlo, pero insistió demasiado en esa idea...así que accedí a acompañarlo, quizás de ese modo aclaro mis dudas.

—¿Eh? ¿Aceptaste ir? Pero Sakuno no puedes obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, sólo por tenerle cariño a Kintaro, deberías ser honestas ¿No crees?

—Lo sé, es sólo que...pienso que es mejor de este modo.

—¿Y-Y cuando te marcharas?—Preguntó preocupada, no sabía si era correcto o no decirle lo de Ryoma.

—Apenas acaben las clases, creo que dentro de una semana.

—Ya veo...¿No piensas hablar con Ryoma antes para aclarar tus dudas?

—No lo haré, eso podría confundirme aun más ciegamente...—Susurró triste—Lo siento Tomo-Chan, pero temo que me haga daño otra vez.

—Lo entiendo, pero deberías haberlo pensado mejor, antes de tomar esta decisión—Suspiró—Pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo, si ese es el camino que has tomado...te apoyaré.

—Gracias, Tomo-Chan.

Tras colgar se sintió extraña, sabía que lo estaba haciendo Sakuno no estaba bien, ya que no había sido una decisión responsable, sabiendo que no era feliz junto a Kintaro, no obstante no podía obligarla a darse cuenta cual era el verdadero camino que debía seguir. Suspiró, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, pero no sabía qué.

Los días avanzaron lentamente, como se aproximaban las vacaciones, todos se dedicaron a estudiar para poder obtener buenas calificaciones en los examenes finales. El ambarino estaba decidido que apenas terminara ese periodo, hablaría con ella, porque no podía distraerla en días como aquellos en que todos se veían estresados por su rendimiento. Aun si se habían acostumbrado al sistema de educación que su país siempre le exigía, debía admitir que estaba agotado. Porque esta vez no sólo mantenía su cabeza ocupada en el tenis y los estudios, sino además en ella, le frustraba verla cada día ir de la mano con el pelirrojo, sentía que no podría resistir un día más.

Finalmente los examenes terminaron, llegando el día viernes final antes de salir de vacaciones, todos los chicos celebraban en el salón comiendo con el resto de sus compañeros, como se acercaba la primavera todos se encontraban muy felices. No obstante, Ryoma no lo estaba, Ryuzaki no había asistido aquel día a clases, no entendía cómo era posible ni a qué se debía, ella nunca solía hacerlo. Quizás era algo sin importancia, pensó y permaneció en silencio mirando cierto banco que permanecía vacío.

Tomoka lo observaba cabizbaja, percatandose que dirigía su mirada precisamente a dicho lugar, el púpitre vacío de la castaña de largas trenzas, ella sabía la causa de su ausencia, y no había sido capaz de decirle a nadie aun. Sakuno aquel día arreglaría sus cosas para marcharse el sábado por la mañana, por eso había decidido faltar para pasar una tarde con su abuela antes de irse y no volver a verla por un tiempo. Suspiró, no podía permitir que hiciera algo tan tonto e irresponsable, sólo por querer obligar a su corazón a olvidar a quien en verdad amaba, para reemplazarlo por alguien que la valoraba, pero no quería.

Cansada de tanta impotencia, se levantó y caminó hacía aquel chico con quien solía discutir diariamente por entrometerse en la vida de la castaña, pero que ahora precisamente esperaba todo lo contrario...que lo hiciera y si deseara no se apartara nunca más.

El ambarino la observó confundido ¿Qué quería Osakada? ¿Acaso se había enterado lo del beso y quería regañarlo una vez más?

—¿Qué quieres? Osakada

—Hablarte sobre Sakuno

—¿Sobre qué? No he hecho nada incorrecto.

—Lo sé, sólo has hecho lo correcto...lo entiendo—Habló Osakada seria y a la vez preocupada, algo en su postura lo asustaba ¿Porqué no le gritaba o lo odiaba como en otras ocasiones?—Ryoma, aunque lo niegues he podido darme cuenta el motivo por el cual no te quieres alejar de Sakuno-Chan, tus acciones me lo han demostrado.

—¿De qué hablas? No he hecho nada—Preguntó confuso ¿Lo había descubierto?

—En fin, no quiero hablar de eso ahora—Suspiró, desviando el tema, para poner mayor énfasis a lo realmente importante en esos momentos—Sakuno ha cometido una locura...sé que no debería decirte esto, porque no confiaba en ti, por como has jugado con ella todos estos años...Pero algo me dice que debes saberlo, por tan sólo intuición—Ryoma la observaba expectante, como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas que no desviera el tema y le dijera lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo—Ella ha decidido irse a América de vacaciones con Kintaro, él la ha invitado a irse con ella y con sus padres. Y ha aceptado hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo se irá?—Preguntó

—Mañana por la mañana...

—Ya veo...—Susurró extrañamente asustado, no podía creerlo, ella se marcharía y fingiría que nada había sucedido entre ellos, queriendo escapar de todo, así de fácil—¿Porqué me estas diciendo esto?

—Porque sé que la amas—Musitó, viendo como el ambarino mostraba sus ojos, abriendolos de par en par de sorpresa ante lo que había mencionado—Además ella también lo hace, por más que quiera ocultarlo, fingiendo que todo está bien..porque teme volver a sufrir. Yo también pensaba así, pensaba que si seguía con Kintaro sería lo mejor para ella, pero me equivoqué...lo mejor es que esté con la persona que ame y sea correspondido, eso es lo realmente correcto. Así que si en verdad la quieres, no la dejes ir...ya no te detendré.

Ryoma observó como la castaña de dos coletas caminaba hacía la salida llevando su bolso, aquella chica que tanto había odiado y no entendía porqué era de ese modo con su amiga, ahora la entendía, no era egoista lo que hacía, sino que todo lo que había hecho era porque en verdad quería a Sakuno y aquel reciente acto había conseguido demostrarle que era así. Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacía el pasillo con prisa para dirigirse hacía la salida.

En la entrada se encontró con Momo y Eiji que llevaban sus raquetas para tener un encuentro de tenis con los demás titulares antes de salir de vacaciones.

—¿Te vas? Echizen ¿No piensas quedarte a jugar con nosotros?

—No podré hoy, Sempais.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué? Ochibi—Preguntó extrañado

—Porque tengo algo importante que hacer—Habló cubriendo sus ojos con la misma gorra de siempre—Algo que es mucho más importante que el tenis para mi—Dibujo una leve sonrisa que sorprendió a ambos.

Lo vieron desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes que entraban al Instituto, dejando a sus sempai con una hermosa sonrisa, adivinando a qué tema se refería, le desearon suerte con todas sus fuerzas, sentían deseos de ir a espiar, pero Oishi apareció frente a ellos a tiempo para impedirlo, ya que debían jugar tenis tal como lo habían prometido.

Ryoma esquivó a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino para caminar a toda velocidad hacía dicho lugar importante para él. Iba tan rápido, que no tardó demasiado en llegar, tomó aire y se preparó para tocar la puerta, nadie lo detendría ni Sumire ni Kintaro, debía impedir que ella se marchara. Tocó la puerta y al poco rato se encontró con el rostro de una castaña de cabello algo despeinado que miraba distraidamente hacía la nada, pensando quizás que tonterías como siempre. Sin embargo, pareció despertar de aquellos pensamientos, cuando se encontró con sus ojos, entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y supo que lo había reconocido.

—R-Ryoma-Kun...¿Qué haces aquí?—Logró decir nerviosa

—¿Puedes salir? Necesito hablar contigo.

—No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

—Será solo un momento

—Está bien—Susurró

Lo siguió hasta el parque, olvidando por completo que su cabello estaba un poco despeinado aquel día. Se detuvieron frente a los juegos, su corazón latía de sorpresa y temor por lo que estaba apunto de presenciar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y esperó a ver lo que tenía que decir...no podía negarse a esos ojos, sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde por haber aceptado hablar con él, pero sería la última vez que lo vería en algún tiempo, además si lo hacía, quizás escucharía tan sólo cosas que le dieran más razones para marcharse y apoyar aun más su decisión, permitiendo irse en paz a América.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Había terminado este capitulo ayer, pero por problemas técnicos,

no pude subirlo, dado que por una extraña razón

fanfiction no me permitía ingresar ayer.

Por ello, había subido este capitulo a la página

de facebook Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction como

respaldo.

En caso de que volviera a suceder algo así,

pienso hacer lo mismo una vez más.

En fin, con relación a la historia según mis calculos

serían cerca de veinte capitulos para finalizarla.

Espero que les guste la continuación y

comenten.

Saludos!

Feliz navidad a todos :)

Sayonara


	17. Un día lleno de sorpresas

**Capitulo 17-Un día lleno de sorpresas**

La observó en silencio, viendo como sus ojos se enfocaban en los suyos, aun si se mostraba serena ante la situación, podía percibir como sus labios temblaban, queriendo que dijera cuanto antes lo que tenía que decir, era como si su silueta le pidiera a gritos que hablara y que terminara de una vez con todo. Tomó aire y se preparó para hacerlo, por un momento todo desapareció, incluso ese parque donde había vivido tantas cosas se volvió insignificante.

—¿Te vas mañana a América?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste?—Preguntó extrañada, viendo como él la seguía mirando en silencio—Es decir...es extraño, no se lo he dicho a nadie más que a Tomo-Chan—Susurró mirando hacía otro lado.

—Entonces es verdad.

—Sí, será por un tiempo...—Musitó, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos y entonces se percató que estaba demostrando demasiado su debilidad frente a él.

—¿Porqué lo harás?

—Porque deseo hacerlo.

—¿Es esa la verdadera razón?

—Sí, por supuesto—Lo miró seriamente—¿Cuál sería la verdadera razón?

—Que estés huyendo.

—¿Huyendo? ¿De qué voy a estar huyendo? ¿De ti?—Gruñó—Eso no es verdad. Es sólo una especulación tuya.

—Yo no he dicho eso...Tú lo pensaste.

—N-No es lo que pienso—Se sonrojó, había hablado de más, no sabía porqué había dicho eso, sus impulsos la traicionaban esta vez.

—No lo hagas...No te marches—Susurró, viendo como sus ojos carmesí se abrían de sorpresa por lo que había dicho.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué? Sólo será un tiempo, además es lo mejor.

—¿Mejor para quien? Porque pareciera que no lo haces por ti, sólo lo haces por él.

—No es sólo por él, también es por mi—Gruñó ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto? —No entiendo porqué te importa tanto las decisiones que tome. Es mi problema, estoy cansada de que intervengas en todo lo que hago. Es como si te molestara que estuviera con Kintaro.

—Pues si, me molesta y demasiado.

—¿Porqué? ¿Por tu orgullo? En el instituto hay miles de chicas y la gran mayoría te quiere ¿Porqué no te conformas con eso? No debería importar perder a una sola, si tienes a más—Bufó, estaba molesta, no sabía porqué había aceptado hablar con él, claro quería escuchar algo que la consolara y le ayudara a darse cuenta que efectivamente ella tenía razón...Lo había conseguido y ya estaba harta de eso.

—Porque sólo ella me importa...No las demás—Susurró, dejando helada a la castaña, viendo como lo miraba sorprendida.

—Eso no es posible...—Susurró nerviosa, viendo como seguía frente a ella con la misma postura del inicio serio, como si no estuviera mintiendo. Asustada ante lo que podía sentir, quiso dar por terminada la conversación para mirarlo serena una vez más—¿Porqué te importaría sólo ella? No podría imaginarlo proveniente de ti. Ya es suficiente, no quiero seguir hablando de esto—Volteó para darle la espalda, evitando llorar, por una extraña razón se sentía triste...quizás porque no quería que siguiera jugando con sus sentimientos.

—Porque te amo—

Al escuchar esas palabra, se detuvo al sentir como su corazón latía a mil, "Eso no puede ser cierto, no es verdad, no lo creas" Se dijo a si misma, rogandole a sus pies que se movieran para que escapara de aquel lugar, no podía creerle, sólo estaba diciendo esas palabras como un como señuelo para que ella fuera engañada y no se marchara, pero no podía caer de nuevo.

—N-No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras...He tenido suficiente de ellas—Susurró triste mientras caminaba.

—Sakuno, espera.

Su corazón latió aun más cuando pronunció su nombre, nunca pensaba que lo haría y en aquel momento lo había hecho. Pero no podía dejarse manipular por eso. Iba a avanzar, cuando sintió como su mano se aferraba a su brazo derecho y la obligaba a estrellarse hacía él, provocando que los últimos pinches que se encontraban en su cabeza, cayeran dejando en libertad aquel largo y castaño cabello que recorría su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Lo observó en silencio nerviosa, algo en su mirada parecía haber cambiado cuando se posaba en la suya. Entonces nuevamente sintió como sus labios se unían a los suyos con fuerza, sentía que iba a morir de taquicardia ante lo que estaba viviendo, esta vez ese beso no se demostraba impulsivo como el primero, sino decidido. Comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquel mágico sentimiento que parecía aumentar, pero entonces recordó que no podía creer en eso, por ello enfadada, lo apartó de él, con temor a ser engañada otra vez.

—Detente—Gruñó, reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

—Lo que dije antes no fue una mentira. Es la verdad y por eso he venido hoy—Tomó sus manos para evitar que escapara una vez más.

—Es imposible...¿Porqué ahora y no antes?—Gruñó y se soltó de sus calidas mano—¿Porqué precisamente ahora en qué estoy alguien más?—Susurró triste y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho al tenerlo cerca de él, sentía odio y frustración, no comprendía porque era así, porque precisamente cuando ella quería ser feliz, él la buscaba—Yo quería olvidarte y lo estaba logrando...¿Porqué ahora...? No lo entiendo—Habló, mientras sus mejillas se empapaban de lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía...el porqué me siento de esta forma extraña cuando estoy contigo—Susurró, deslizando sus manos de él, para que dejaran de golpearlo, la observó en silencio, viendo como una vez más lloraba a mares, sintiéndose frustrada por su causa. Tomó sus frágiles y delgados brazos con cuidado para poder abrazarla. Sin mirarla, podía sentir como respiraba agitadamente por el estado de angustía en el que se encontraba, sintió como su hermoso cabello castaño desprendía un dulce aroma a frutilla—Pero ahora lo comprendo...eres importante para mi, por eso no puedo permitir que te vayas a América con él.

Permaneció con los ojos abiertos de confusión, intentó resistirse a dicho abrazo, pero no logró soportar mucho, había perdido, Ryoma había logrado ganar su corazón desde el inicio y ahora había aceptado entregarselo. Lo amaba más que a nada en la vida, lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, pero por su temor a sufrir, había intentado ser fuerte, deseando enterrar todos esos sentimientos de él para crear otros por alguien que si fuera correspondido, pero por más que pasaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta que no podía, Ryoma siempre permanecía en su mente y en sus sueños asechando. Levantó sus manos en silencio para rodearlo con timidez y dejarse llevar por el momento, entonces sintió que él la envolvía más, queriendo no soltarla jamás.

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas, se miraron en silencio, contemplándose el uno al otro, Sakuno permanecía sonrojada, no sabía que decir después de eso, se sentía incapaz de hablar después de las miles de emociones que había sentido. Entonces sonó aquel sónido que siempre la hacía volver a la realidad, su celular. Al mirar en él, se encontró con un mensaje del pelirrojo que decía que iría a su casa dentro de unos minutos para acordar todo para mañana.

—Ryoma-Kun...—Susurró nerviosa, sabía irse, había olvidado completamente que habían acordado juntarse a las siete.

—¿Es de Toyama?

—Sí, debíamos reunirnos hoy para acordar lo de mañana, por eso...debo irme.

—Te acompañaré.

—No te preocupes, lo mejor será que yo hable con él...

—Betsuni, él podría persuadirte y no lo permitiré.

—No lo hará, ya tengo claro mis sentimientos...y no lo quiero lastimar. Por eso creo que es algo que tenemos que hablarlo nosotros.

—Pero ¿Estarás bien?—Sabiendo lo fácil que era manipular sus sentimientos.

—S-Sí, lo estaré—Sonrió, hace tiempo que no le sonreía a esa persona, se sentía extraña—N-Nos vemos...—Susurró sonrojada, no sabía como despedirse después de lo que sentían.

—Te esperaré.

—N-No es necesario...puedo tardarme mucho y—Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ardiente, no se esperaba eso, nuevamente el ambarino había logrado cohibirla.

—Puedo jugar tenis mientras.

—T-Te llamaré, lo prometo.

—Está bien—Suspiró, viendo como la castaña permanecía inmóvil frente a él nerviosa, no podía culparla, incluso él se sentía extraño diciendo esas cosas—Nos vemos después.

La castaña asintió y caminó raudamente hacía su casa, dejando al ambarino nervioso, nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir de ese modo, era como la taquicardia que sentía cuando entrenaba demasiado, pero esta vez no había hecho nada para provocarla. Sintió como el viento comenzó a jugar con su cabello, se sentía extrañamente feliz y no sabía porqué.

Al llegar a su casa, se encontró con que Kintaro ya la esperaba en el jardin, había llegado puntual como siempre. La miró y le sonrió, agitando su mano en forma de saludo. No sabía cómo sería capaz de decirle la verdad, se veía ansioso porque se fueran de viaje, pero no podía seguir mintiendo. Lo saludó con un leve beso en la mejilla, lo que causó extrañeza en el pelirrojo, infiriendo que algo malo ocurría la siguió hasta el interior esperando que le hablara, pero no lo hizo hasta que le sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Kintaro yo...hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no es eso...tú no haz hecho nada malo—Susurró triste, no sabía como decirlo, viendo como sus ojos la miraban preocupado. Pero entonces las voces de Tomoka y Ryoma entraron a su mente, haciendo que hablara.—Eres una gran persona, siempre estás ahí para mi cuando más lo he necesitado, además te preocupas mucho por todo, amable y simpático, incluso honesto, por lo mismo no quiero seguir haciendote daño.

—¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo de qué hablas—Susurró triste, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se referia, pero no quería oírlo.

—Y-Yo...no te quiero de la misma forma, lo he intentado, pero no puedo...Sólo te quiero como amigo—Susurró triste, viendo como el pelirrojo la miraba decepcionado, no estaba molesto...solo triste—Lo siento, de verdad.

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa...—Suspiró—De alguna forma siempre lo supe.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, por más que lograra arrancarte una sonrisa en este tiempo, sabía que en el fondo no sentías lo mismo por mi. Yo sólo quería intentarlo, quería ver si al menos era capaz de conseguir que te olvidaras de él por una vez. Pero no fue así, cuando Koshimae se acercaba podía ver como tus ojos lo seguían por un momento, como que de pronto sentías inseguridad y te sonrojabas, pero luego desviabas la mirada para fingir que estabas bien ¿Recuerdas ese día que te pregunté si me amabas?—Al verla asentir, prosiguió—Lo pregunté para ver si eras capaz de decirme la verdad, pero no lo hiciste, porque no querías hacerme daño.

—L-Lo siento, Kintaro—Sintió deseos de llorar, él siempre se había dado cuenta de todo y no se lo habia dicho, se sentía horrible.

—No, está bien. Además era algo que ni tú lo sabías.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sí seguías queriendo a Koshimae o no. Pero ahora parece que sabes la verdad.

—S-Sí...

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No, porque ya lo sabe...

—Pero igual deberías decircelo, aunque al parecer él siente lo mismo...

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo notarlo por la forma en como te ve y las cosas que hace.

—Y-Yo no me había percatado. Más bien no creía que eso fuera posible—Se sonrojó

—Eso es porque no tienes confianza en ti misma, eres bonita ya te lo he dicho—Sonrió y se levantó para caminar hacía la puerta—Espero que seas feliz con él...Ahora debo irme, te prometí que si no lograba que lo olvidaras, te dejaría en paz y eso haré. Gracias por todo.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿Dejaras de ser mi amigo?

—Si lo deseas, podemos seguir siendo amigos—Sonrió—Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, Sakuno. Y si él te hace algo malo, se las verá conmigo.

—Gracias Kintaro, por todo lo que haz hecho. Espero que encuentres a la persona indicada para ti que de verdad te merezca. Porque eres una gran persona.

—Gracias a ti—Sonrió por unos momentos para luego voltear hacía la puerta—Nos vemos, Sakuno.

Observó como el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta sin mirar hacía atrás, entonces sintió como su pecho se oprimia, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas ni mucho menos a alguien que la había apoyado tanto, pero no podía seguir mintiendo...Suspiró, no lo vería hasta dentro de unos meses cuando regresaran a clases, esperaba que en ese tiempo pudiera olvidarse de todo y ser feliz de verdad. Pero no sería fácil, lo sabía. Olvidar y superar no es lo mismo, sabía que olvidar era lo que le había sucedido con Ryoma, borrarlo completamente de sus recuerdos, mientras que superar era saber vivir con todo eso, lo cual era aun más complejo.

Pero no podía creer que hasta incluso Kintaro se había percatado de los sentimientos de Ryoma, mientras ella tan sólo creía que era una mentira, una ilusión tan sólo eso, pero no era así. Quizás no podía creerlo porque encontraba imposible que alguien como él...Ryoma Echizen amaría a alguien como ella o más bien jamás creía que él sería capaz de decircelo con esa honestidad en que le declaró su amor, fue extraño, tan sólo recordar las palabras mencionadas por el ambarino sentía como su corazón latía y su estomago comenzaba a transmitirle emociones desconocidas.

Su abuela apareció frente a ella con unas maletas, diciendo que aquellas eran las mas adecuadas para llevar al viaje, pero entonces se percató que el pelirrojo ya no se encontraba allí.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Kintaro? ¿Ya se ha ido? Pensé que se quedaría a comer.

—P-Pues si, se ha marchado...Además hay algo que debo decirte con respecto a eso.

—¿Qué es? ¿Ya no se irán a América?

—Él sí se irá mañana, pero yo no..he decidido quedarme.

—¿Porqué? ¿Han discutido o algo así?

—No, es sólo que me di cuenta que yo no merezco su compañía, porque no siento lo mismo que él siente por mi.

—Entonces ¿Se acabó?—Se ubico en el sillón esperando que su nieta hablara y al verla asentir, suspiró—Ya veo...¿Es por Ryoma?

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también lo sabías?—Se sonrojó

—S-Sí podía notar que seguías pensando en él...Ese chico me engañó, me había dicho sentía lo mismo por ti hace un tiempo y por eso pensaba apoyarlo, pero después comenzaste a estar con Kintaro.

—¿Te lo dijo?—Se sonrojó

—Sí, hace algún tiempo.

—Y-Ya veo...

—¿Porqué? Sakuno ¿Acaso pasó algo entre ustedes de lo que no me he enterado?

—P-Pues...—No sabía como decirlo, se habían besado en dos ocasiones y ahora él se le había declarado, no sabía como definir eso en una sola palabra.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces es cierto? No puedo creer que Ryoma no me mencionara nada del tema, lo interrogaré en los entrenamientos—

—¡Abuela no lo hagas!

—Sí lo haré, me deben una explicación—Musitó y caminó hacia la cocina a preparar algunas cosas.

Iba a detenerla, cuando de pronto recordó que debía hacer esa llamada, no obstante no sabía como hacerla...talvez era demasiado tarde para hacerlo ¿Y si lo molestaba? Suspiró, nunca había hecho eso antes, nunca había llamado a ese número que tenía guardado en su celular hace un largo tiempo en caso de emergencia, pero que incluso apesar de todo lo que había vivido no había sido capaz de borrarlo de sus contactos.

Miró el número, siendo incapaz de presionar el botón verde, su corazón latía pero debía hacerlo, entonces se atrevió a hacerlo y esperó impaciente que contestara. Esperaba que estuviera ocupado y no le contestara, prefería hablar al día siguiente con él que en ese preciso momento, pero entonces reconoció su voz al otro lado de la línea.

—R-Ryoma-Kun...—Susurró sonrojada, no sabía qué decir ni porqué quería que se vieran.

—Tardaste, pensé que no lo harías.

—L-Lo siento, es sólo que Kintaro se marchó y luego vino mi abuela a interrogarme, entonces se me pasó el tiempo volando.

—¿Qué te dijo Toyama?

—Lo entendió y se marchó.

—Ya veo...—Suspiró

Sumire apareció en el salón nuevamente tras percatarse que su nieta hablaba con el ambarino, debía aprovechar esa ocasión para interrogarlo.

—¿Es Ryoma? Dile que venga a cenar.

—¿Eh? Pero abuela, es muy pronto para eso...—Susurró, apartando el celular para que no escuchara.

—¡Dile ahora!

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó confuso

—Nada, es que mi abuela quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotras...Pero le dije que es muy pronto para eso, considerando que hoy han sucedido muchas cosas. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Iré...—Susurró, no podía seguir huyendo de todo, debía enfrentar la realidad y sabía que para poder estar con ella debía pasar la prueba de fuego que era Sumire Ryuzaki.

—¿Eh? Pero no es necesario...

—Ven a las nueve, Ryoma—Habló Sumire lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara

—Está bien, te veo en un rato.

Tras colgar, vio como Sumire la miraba triunfante, haría la cena y podría interrogarlos "Ve a prepararte, yo me encargaré de la cena" le sonrió, mientras la castaña asentía sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Confundida, subió a su habitación para arreglarse, no tenía la menor idea de lo que se pondría para esa ocasión.

Mientras tanto, el ambarino se daba una ducha, se había pasado la tarde entera jugando tenis esperando que ella lo llamara, por un momento sintió temor de que no lo hiciera y el pelirrojo hubiese triunfado una vez más, pero se sentía aliviado de que no fuera así. Ahora debía pensar que haría, había aceptado ir sin nisiquiera pensarlo, así que debía afrontar la realidad. Suspiró, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en un sólo día, apenas hace unas horas Osakada le había dicho la verdad y se había atrevido a saltarse la practica para ir a hablar con ella, entonces lo hizo y sucedió todo...Demasiados acontecimientos para un día. Cerró el agua y tomó una toalla para envolverse en ella hasta la cintura para caminar hacía su habitación. Luego de unos minutos estuvo listo para salir, tomó su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras quedaban cerca de diez minutos para que fueran las nueve.

—Ryoma ¿Vas a salir?—Preguntó extrañada Nanako

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Y no vas a cenar? Esta lista la comida.

—Betsuni

—¿A donde vas? ¿Tienes una cita con Sakuno-Chan?—Sonrió Nanako

—No es una cita—Bajó su gorra para evitar que percibiera un leve sonrojo que teñia sus mejillas.

—¿Qué sucede?—Apareció Rinko viendo como su hijo se ponía los zapatos para salir.

—Ryoma-Kun tiene una cita—Esbozó una gran sonrisa y caminó hacía la cocina—Iré a servir la comida, enviale saludos a Sakuno-Chan de mi parte.

—Volveré tarde, no me esperen.

—Está bien...Por cierto ¿Cuándo la conoceré? Parece que las cosas entre ustedes han mejorado.

—N-No lo sé...

—Espero verla pronto—Sonrió—Cuídate hijo, ve con cuidado.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Sus casas quedaban a sólo diez minutos de distancia, por ello no tardó demasiado en llegar, observó aquella reja donde había visto a la castaña besar al pelirrojo, cómo olvidar aquel fatídico día en que sintió celos por primera vez. Pero todo lo relacionado con Toyama había terminado, así que no debía preocuparse. Tocó la puerta para esperar pacientemente que saliera, no obstante en lugar de encontrarse con la dulce castaña, se encontró con nadie menos que su entrenadora, una mujer con algunas arrugas en su rostro que sostenía su cabello en una coleta. Lo hizo pasar hacía la sala a sentarse frente a ella en el sofa. Lo observó analizando su postura, mientras él la observaba con la misma mirada de siempre.

—Sakuno está ocupada, bajará en unos minutos.

—Está bien, esperaré.

—Mientras tanto podemos hablar...—Sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

—Todo, desde el comienzo ¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes? ¿Desde cuando están saliendo? ¿Acaso estaban juntos, mientras Sakuno estaba con Kintaro?

—Betsuni, no estamos saliendo.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No están juntos? ¿Cómo es posible?

La castaña llegó justo a tiempo para acabar con el interrogatorio, apareciendo en la sala luciendo un vestido rosa que siempre solía usar, Ryoma lo conocía perfectamente, lo había visto en más de una ocasión, pero algo la hacía lucir distinta...Se levantó y se miraron un momento, no sabían que decir, ni como actuar.

—Abuela deja de interrogarlo. Lo siento Ryoma-Kun

—No te preocupes, sólo estabamos hablando.

—Ahora que haz bajado, pasen a la mesa.

Ambos asintieron cabizbajos, se sentían tan extraños y curiosamente nerviosos, como si se encontraran frente a la pizarra en el Instituto, pero en lugar de ser observados por todos, estaban siendo analizados por Sumire que parecía que hubiese preparado preguntas para el momento, porque no dejaba de mirarlos y presentarles interrogantes durante toda la cena.

Sakuno se ubicó a un lado junto a Ryoma, quien comía en silencio, esperando que la entrenadora dejara de hacerle preguntas, comenzaba a molestarlo, pero no podía evadirla como siempre.

—¿Qué relación tienen? Ryoma acaba de decirme que no están saliendo.

—Es verdad, no estamos saliendo aun—Susurró la castaña sonrojada, quería que terminara pronto aquella cena, su abuela tenía una gran habilidad para cohibir a cualquiera.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces aun no se lo has pedido?—Interrogó al ambarino

—Betsuni, apenas hoy...aclaramos las cosas.

—Aun así, deberían estar saliendo. Los jovenes de hoy en día son tan lentos—Suspiró—Incluso Kintaro fue mucho más rápido que tú.

—¡Abuela!—Gruñó, viendo como el rostro de Ryoma cambiaba al mencionar al pelirrojo—Ryoma-Kun...lo siento en verdad, mi abuela se está pasando.

—Betsuni, no te disculpes—Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y miró a la entrenadora—Le agradecería que no me compare con él...somos muy distintos, además con Sakuno aun no hemos hablado sobre el tema, por eso no hemos acordado nada.

—Claro que son muy distintos—Bufó, pero se retracto de inmediato cuando su nieta la observó enfadada—Creo que Sakuno tiene razón se me pasó la mano un poco, lo siento Ryoma...Pero entiende que quiero mucho a Sakuno y quiero lo mejor para ella, por eso me preocupo por todo.

—Lo sé...más sabiendo por todo lo que ha pasado en este último tiempo. Por lo mismo, no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir nada parecido jamás. Porque ella es importante para mi. Incluso más que el tenis.

—Ryoma-Kun...—susurró sonrojada, sentía como si estuviera viviendo otro de sus sueños, como si eso no estuviera pasando en verdad.

—Espero que sea así...Que esta vez no me engañes, Ryoma—Sonrió—Pero viendo como van las cosas, felicidades...Bienvenido a la familia. Te lo vuelvo a pedir cuida bien de Sakuno.

—Lo haré...

Tras terminar de cenar, hablaron un momento y luego Sumire se retiró para dejarlos solos, creía que ya había intervenido bastante. Se quedaron en silencio sentados sobre el sofa, no sabían que decir ni como actuar, estaban demasiado nerviosos para entenderlo. Además estando solos al fin, sin Sumire que los estuviera interrogando se sentía un gran alivio, al fin había paz, pero al mismo tiempo eso los atormentaba aun más.

—Ryoma-Kun yo...de verdad lamento lo que dijo mi abuela, no tenía derecho a criticarte, no es necesario que estemos en una relación para que esto funcione.

—Si es necesario...—Susurró, viendo como sus ojos se enfocaban en los suyos, no sabía como decirlo, nunca había hecho algo así—Sakuno...Se mi novia.

—¡Esa no es una pregunta!—Gritó Sumire desde el segundo piso, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

No podían tener ni un minuto de privacidad, cansado de eso tomó a la castaña del brazo y la condujo hacía el jardin, quizás allí podrían dejar de espiados por la anciana decrépita que amaba cometer locuras como esas.

Al estar solos, Sakuno lo observó en silencio, sin saber que contestar, porque apesar de todo su abuela tenía razón aquella no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una petición

—R-Ryoma-Kun...yo no sé como responder a eso, porque no parece ser una pregunta en verdad y...

—Tienes razón—Suspiró, lo había hecho mal, no entendía porqué era tan difícil hacerlo. La miró a los ojos y apartó su gorra para hacerlo, provocando que la castaña se volviera más y más nerviosa al sentir su cercanía hacía él— Sakuno ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—

—S-Sí quiero, Ryoma-Kun—Sonrió

Tomó su cintura y la miró, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, sabía lo que venía, esta vez no sería ninguna sorpresa...Se besaron bajo la luna media que les sonreía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Aquel beso había sido distinto a los demás, porque ahora sí podía dejarse llevar por él y disfrutarlo. Se hizo tan corto que apenas se separaron, sintió un extraño vacío en su interior, muy distinto al que sentía con Kintaro. Se miraron una vez más, dedicándose sonrisas. Comenzaba a hacer frío y Ryoma debía marcharse, lo sabía, se verían pronto, pero aun así no sentía deseos de dejarlo ir. "Nos vemos, Sakuno" Le susurró para alejarse de sus brazos, la castaña asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa, aquella despedida era completamente adversa a cualquier otra, porque no era un adiós definitivo, era un hasta pronto. Lo observó alejarse, viendo como su cabello era sacudido por el frío viento que había esa noche. No quería que se fuera, era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación y no sabia porqué.

—Ryoma-Kun...—Gritó

—¿Qué sucede?—Volteó a verla

—Te amo...—Susurro sintiendo como su rostro se encendía, pero debía decircelo aun si lo supiera, tal como le había mencionado Kintaro.

—Yo también—Dibujó una leve sonrisa

Este era el inicio de un nuevo comienzo para ambos...nunca olvidaría aquel día lleno de sorpresas y emociones que habían sentido, jamás olvidarían el día en que todo había comenzado a florecer entre ellos.

Continuará...

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, **

**este pareciera ser el final, pero no lo es aun. **

**Ya que faltan cosas por resolver aun que son **

**pocas, asi que quedan escasos capitulos para**

**finalizar todo. Se suponía que serían veinte,**

**pero al parecer serán menos. No sé aun**

**si el próximo será el final. Les avisaré. **

**Siento que quizás avancé mucho en este capitulo,**

**demasiado rápido talvez, pero espero**

**que les guste. **

**Cuídense!**

**Saludos :) Arigato por pasarse**

**sayonara**


	18. No me olvides

"****Capitulo 18-No me olvides"****

El sol resplandecía por su ventana, proyectando sus rayos sobre el rostro de una castaña que permanecía dormida en su habitación. Estaba tan cansada, no podía creer que ya había amanecido, tenía tantas cosas que hacer aquel día, que no sentía deseos de levantarse. Pero entonces sintió aquel sónido que odiaba cada mañana, su despertador sonando. Iban a ser las nueve de la mañana, envidiaba a aquellas personas que podían dormir más de la cuenta, pero ella no era el caso. Se levantó aturdida, caminó hacía su ventana y la abrió para dejar entrar aire fresco a aquella oscura habitación. Luego de darse una ducha, ayudó a sus hermanos a vestirse para ir a preparar el desayuno. Escuchaba gritos de muchos peleando al igual como cada mañana, no podía soportarlos, eran tan ruidosos, tal como era ella. Les sirvió a cada uno leche y se sentó frente a ellos a comer. Al mirar la hora, se percató que eran ya las 9:30 am, hora en la que su mejor amiga de toda la vida se marcharía a América, sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo, pero sería la primera vez que estarían separadas durante toda una temporada y más aun, no se sentía cómoda de dejarla en manos de alguien que en verdad no quería. Esperaba que Ryoma hubiese podido detenerla, haberle dicho aunque sea algo, para evitar que cometiera una locura, pero no estaba segura si habría sido de ayuda para esa ocasión. Se sentía culpable de cierta forma, porque ella la había transformado en eso que era ahora.

El timbre sonó a sus espaldas, extrañada se colocó una bata y caminó hacía la puerta ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? Al girar la manilla, se encontró a quien menos esperaba ver en ese momento, que era la misma persona en la que estaba pensando.

—Hola Tomo-Chan—Sonrió—Lamento venir tan temprano, pero como siempre sueles cuidar a tus hermanos a estas horas, pensé que podrías estar despierta.

—Sakuno...Pensé que en este momento irías rumbo a América ¿Sucedió algo?

—Decidí que no me iré a América

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hay de Kintaro?

—Me di cuenta que en verdad no lo amo y jamás lo amaré, por ello no puedo seguir haciéndole daño de esta forma.

—¿S-Se lo dijiste?

—Sí y lo aceptó...

—¿De verdad? Eso es una excelente noticia, pero...¿Hay algo más que debería saber? Luces radiante hoy ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—P-Pues sí...

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso sucedió algo con Ryoma?—Preguntó, viendo como la castaña se sonrojaba—Ya veo, asi que es verdad.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabias? Tomo-Chan ¿Tú...le dijiste que me iría a América?

—Sí, debía hacerlo

—Pero pensé que lo odiabas...

—Después de lo que me contaste, me dediqué a investigar cosas y me di cuenta que en verdad te amaba, no sólo por lo que me hayan mencionado, sino por todo. Por ello, pensé que lo mejor sería que él hiciera algo por una vez en su vida y demostrara mi hipótesis. Escuchando esto creo que estaba en lo correcto.—Sonrió.

—Todos se habían dado cuenta, menos yo...Quizás sentí que no podía aceptar algo tan utópico, después de todo lo que me hizo.

—Es verdad, yo tampoco lo habría aceptado fácilmente, lo sabes—Suspiró—Pero ahora sí lo haría. Por cierto ¿Cómo sucedió? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

—Es una larga historia, pero...pensé que estabas ocupada.

—No lo estoy, no te preocupes—Sonrió y la invitó a entrar—Si estás aquí, creo que mi día no será tan tormentoso con esos pequeños monstruos. Pasa.

—Está bien—Sonrió nerviosa por la forma en como había llamado a sus hermanos, pero bueno, después de todo su amiga era así.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando el ambarino caminaba hacía la Preparatoria llevando su bolso de Seigaku, las clases podrían haber terminado, pero los entrenamientos aun no. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior, no sólo le había dicho todo, también la había besado...Se sentía extraño ante esa sensación nueva que había conocido, pero le agradaba sentirla. Al entrar al camarin, se percató con que aun no llegaba nadie, lo cual era normal en sus sempai, no le extrañaba nada. Pero entonces cuando intentó encencer la luz, se percató que no encendía, iba a caminar hacía el otro interruptor, pero entonces la luz se encendió instántaneamente y escuchó como le gritaron "Felicidades", al mirar hacía a su alrededor, vio a todos los titulares esborzando una sonrisa. No entendía a qué se referían con "Felicidades" No estaba de cumpleaños, ni recordaba ninguna fecha en especial.

—¿Felicidades porqué?—Preguntó extrañado

—Por haber madurado—Sonrió Kawamura

—Así es, al fin has crecido, ochibi—Sonrió el pelirrojo, deseando llorar de emoción.

—No entiendo de qué hablan, sempais.

—No es necesario que sigas actuando, Echizen—Apareció Momo a su lado, rodeando sus hombros—Lo sabemos todo, Ryuzaki-Sensei nos ha dicho.

—¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Qué estas saliendo con Sakuno-Chan, por supuesto—Sonrió el pelirrojo, viendo como el ambarino quería esconderse tras su gorra otra vez.

—Debí imaginarlo...—Susurró enfadado.

—No es necesario que te sientas mal por ello, Echizen—Sonrió Inui—Has superado mis expectativas, según mis hipótesis creí que el orgullo ganaría, pero creo que me he equivocado.

—Shh Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado—Asintió Kaoru

—Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta—Sonrió Oishi

—Felicidades—Sonrió Fuji

El ambarino los miraba en silencio, no sabía que decir, esta vez no podía negarlo como en otras ocasiones, sí Sumire estaba detrás de eso, entonces sabía que muy pronto las noticias se divulgarían por todo el Instituto, incluso llegaría a oídos de su padre.

—Echizen, lo he oído de la entrenadora, pero quiero confirmarlo de ti ¿En verdad que estás saliendo con Ryuzaki-San?—Habló un rubio de gafas, dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso a él.

—Capitán...—Susurró, no pensaba que él estuviera interesado en ese tema.—Es verdad.

—Ya veo...Debes cuidarla bien, no sólo porque sea la nieta de la entrenadora, sino también porque Ryuzaki-San ha pasado por mucho.

—Lo haré.

—Además ella es importante para todos nosotros—Sonrió Eiji—Es muy agradable, es como nuestra hermanita pequeña.

—Es verdad, ya te lo he mencionado...aun si eres mi mejor amigo, no permitiré que le hagas daño.

—Lo sé muy bien, Momo Sempai. No le haré daño.

—Eso está bien...—Sonrió Eiji

—Bien, chicos es hora de regresar al entrenamiento—Anunció Sumire, viendo como todos corrían a trotar, incluyendo Ryoma. Esbozó una sonrisa, prometiendo dejar el interrogatorio para más tarde.

De alguna forma Seigaku se había vuelto un lugar acogedor y agradable para todos, donde se reunían a compartir su pasión por jugar tenis de la misma forma. El ambarino corrió junto al resto de sus compañeros que eran amenazados por Inui con beber un nuevo jugo, no obstante no se sentían presionados por terminar pronto con todo, más bien eran felices, jugaban como niños queriendo competir entre ellos por quien era mejor. Momo y Eiji intentaron alcanzarlo, pero al final sólo lograron llegar a un empate como siempre. Dejando a último a Kaoru, quien debió aceptar las condiciones de Inui y beber su nueva receta, cayendo desmayado.

Cuando el crepúsculo tiño el cielo de un color anaranjado, todos salieron del Instituto llevando sus bolsos, la primavera había llegado, junto con las hermosas flores de cerezo que se caracterizaban por aparecer en dicha época. Al igual como habían llegado las vacaciones, también habría un gran Festival en honor a la nueva estación del año. Ryoma no estaba interesado en asistir, acostumbraba a rechazar las invitaciones que le hacían para esas fechas, pero Momo logró convencerlo que esta vez debía ir con todos.

Se preguntaba cómo se encontraría la castaña, no se habían dirigido la palabra durante todo el día, sólo había recibido un mensaje suyo en que le avisaba que pasaría el día con Osakada, por ello no había querido intervenir. Suspiró, no sabía actuar ahora que estaban en una relación...era extraño para él, no sabía ni siquiera como debía ser en esas circunstancias.

Cerca de las ocho, algunos de los titulares aparecieron en su casa puntualmente, para evitar que escapara de la promesa que les había hecho. Salió con ropa casual, no pensaba usar una ridicula Yukata como los demás. Caminó en silencio, viendo como el parque que rodeaba el Festival estaba siendo iluminado por antorchas y diversas personas lucían trajes para la ocasión, la gente era tan extraña. No sentía deseos de quedarse mucho tiempo allí, ya que no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo. Se detuvo al sentir que Momo le sonreía a alguien, confundido miró hacía aquella dirección y se sorprendió al encontrarse con nadie menos que ella...Sakuno llevaba el cabello tomado con algunos pinches, lucía un lindo Kimono de color azul con algunos diseños en él. A su lado se encontraba Osakada y Ann Tachibana. Cuando sus miradas se unieron, sintió su corazón latir, quedando atónito ante la forma en como se veía la castaña.

—R-Ryoma-Kun...no pensé que estarías aquí

—Yo tampoco pensé que lo estarías.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos a los tortolitos solos—Sonrió Momo ubicándose a un lado de Ann que sonreía.

—Es verdad, debemos irnos—Sonrió Tomoka

—¿Eh? Pero Tomo-chan—Se sonrojó la castaña, viendo como todos le sonreían.

—Que se diviertan—Los animó Ann

"Cuidalo bien, Sakuno-Chan" Le gritaron, deseando quedarse para tomarles fotografías a su pareja favorita, pero no podían interrumpirlos.

Todos se marcharon, dejándolos solos, la castaña se sonrojó viendo como él la observaba, no esperaba verlo allí esa noche, pensaba que en verdad pasaría el Festival solamente con Tomoka. No sabía que decir, no hablaba con él desde el día anterior en que habían deseado ser novios.

—E-Esto...si no deseas estar aquí, podemos irnos.

—No me desagrada la idea de estar aquí, sólo estoy sorprendido de encontrarte aquí. Pensaba llamarte, pero como creí que estarías con Osakada no lo hice—Suspiró, en verdad no sabía que decir en esos momentos—Creo que de alguna forma nos facilitaron las cosas.

—Yo también estoy sorprendida, Tomo-Chan no me había mencionado nada.

—Por cierto...Luces bien—Susurró nervioso

—¿Eh? G-Gracias—Se sonrojó, no esperaba que le diría algo así.

—Ya que estamos aquí, aprovechemos el Festival.

—S-Sí—Asintió nerviosa

Lo siguió en medio de la multitud, viendo como toda la gente recorría la fería en conjunto, estaba nerviosa, no podía ni siquiera controlar su corazón que latía sin piedad. Caminó a su lado, sintiéndose extraña, apesar de que ya eran novios, no sabía qué debía hacer. Cuando estaba con el pelirrojo, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, él era más experto que ella, pero en este caso, era completamente distinto a la anterior, porque esta vez aquella persona que se encontraba a su lado en verdad amaba y eso hacía más complejo todo. Sintió su mano rozandose con la suya a medida que caminaban, haciendo su corazón latir aun más, nerviosa decidió apartarla para dejar de sentir esa sensación incómoda que solía sentir, pero entonces sintió su mano envolviéndola con delicadeza, hasta que por fin sus manos se entrelazaron, encajandóse tan perfectamente que sintió el deseo no querer separlas jamás. Debía reconocer que era algo desconocido para ella, caminar de ese modo con él, pero se sentía bien, curiosamente le agradaba lo que sentía en su estomago cuando estaba con Ryoma.

La castaña se detuvo al mirar un hermoso oso de felpa que permanecía sentado frente a ella, era tan tierno y pequeño, no entendía como alguien no se lo había llevado antes. Ryoma no tuvo que leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que quería, aunque por supuesto sabía que no lo pediría, ella no era así. Se dirigió hacía el estante, donde habían unos latas que debía botar con una pelota, debía ganar para llevarse el oso de de felpa. No era muy bueno lanzando, era mejor golpeando la pelota, pero justo aquel día no había llevado la raqueta. Miró hacía todos lados buscando algo que pudiera reemplazarla y se percató que un anciano barría la calle, esa sería su oportunidad. Tras pedirla, se alejó un momento de la castaña y pagó por el juego.

—Debe botar las latas que están ahí—Le explicó el hombre

—¿Hay alguna condición? Es decir, sólo debo botarlas como sea ¿Verdad?

—S-Sí—Asintió confuso, no entendía que quería hacer con la escoba

Lanzó la pelota hacía el cielo y cuando la pelota regresó hacía él, logró golpearla con el palo de la escoba, consiguiendo acabar con todas las latas presentes. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, nadie había intentado hacer algo así.

—P-Pero eso

—Usted dijo que no habían condiciones—Susurró

—¿Eh? Sí, es sólo que no creía que haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿Es contra las reglas?—Lo miró friamente—No leo en ninguna parte en qué parte diga eso.

—N-No, no lo es—Lo miró asustado y tomó el peluche que estaba en el estante—Es suyo.

—Ten...—Se lo entregó a la castaña

—Gracias...Ryoma-Kun—Sonrió

—Vamos—Tomó su mano una vez más, para salir de allí y seguir con su paseo.

No esperaba que Ryoma ganaría de ese modo, pero sabía que si hubiera tenido su raqueta, habría hecho lo mismo, después de todo era bueno en eso...el tenis. Recorrieron el Festival juntos, dejando la timidez a un lado, lograron sonreirse entre ellos.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol flor de cerezo a descansar en una banca mientras tomaban un helado, la noche era perfecta, las estrellas parecían coordinarse con la luna llena para poder iluminar su camino. Pero más allá de las maravillas que presenciaban, estar juntos era lo más importante de todo.

—Estaba delicioso—Sonrió la castaña tras terminar el helado

—Sí, es verdad.

—Ahora que han llegado las vacaciones ¿Qué sueles hacer? Supongo que jugar tenis

—Sí ¿Y tú?

—Salía con Tomo-Chan.

—Sin embargo eso era lo que solía hacer antes...Porque ahora las cosas pueden cambiar, porque ahora el tenis no es lo único importante.

—Pero aun así, nosotros podemos vernos en otro momento, no debes obligarte a cambiar tu panorama.

—No me estoy obligando, lo haré porque es lo que quiero...—Posó su mano sobre la suya—Q-Quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también, es lo que más quiero—Sonrió—Pero pensé que si lo proponía, adelantaría mucho las cosas, siento que ha pasado mucho en dos días.

—No hay una etapa precisa de como se desarrollan las cosas, sólo sucede...Así que no estarías adelantando nada.

—Tienes razón

—Si quieres ir más lento, lo entenderé. Incluso en caso contrario...también lo entenderé.—Suspiró—Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no te limites a hacer o decir algo, sólo por mi—Susurró—Entiendo que debido a como fui en el pasado, te sientas insegura, pero quiero que confies en mi...

—S-Sí lo hago, es sólo que debo acostumbrarme.—Fingió una sonrisa—L-Lo siento

—¿Porqué?

—Por no actuar bien, no sé en verdad cómo hacer esto.

—Yo tampoco lo sé

—Pero...

—Es un mundo nuevo para mi, por ello no sabía si llamarte hoy, yo debería disculparme supongo.

—No, no lo hagas...Ambos estamos viviendo algo nuevo, debe ser normal que nos sintamos de esta forma. —Sonrió.

—Sólo se que te amo...

De pronto, sintieron como una gran explosión proveniente del cielo emitía luces de colores, entonces lograron percibir claramente como estallaban fuegos artificiales. Por un momento la castaña había creído que había sido su corazón, el que había latido tan fuerte por lo que había escuchado, pero en verdad era el cielo.

—Por eso, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda—Miró como en sus ojos carmesí se veía él reflejado.

—No lo haces, todo lo contrario...Gracias a ti, he sentido cosas que jamás pensé sentir y me gusta sentir estas emociones...Son agradables—Sonrió, mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban al mismo tiempo que su corazón saltaba.—No entiendo como fui capaz de olvidarte. Y como tuviste la paciencia de hacer que te recordara.

—Lo volvería a hacer las veces que fuera necesario—Le susurró a tan sólo centimetros de sus labios—Sakuno, Te prohibo que me olvides de nuevo.

—No lo haré—Sonrió, divertida por lo que había dicho—Porque te amo Ryoma-Kun...

—Yo también—Tomó su rostro para besarlo.

Se besaron bajo la noche, dejando únicamente a la luna como testigo de lo que sentían y a las estrellas que se unían para realizar figuras, mientras los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo.

Aun si lo vivido en el pasado había logrado lastimarlos, gracias a todos esos problemas, habían aprendido mucho sobre la vida que les había permitido darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentían y valía la pena.

Un mes después de lo sucedido, Sakuno se atrevió a ir a visitar la casa de los Echizen, apesar de las continuas advertencias de Ryoma que no deseaba que su padre los molestara, no obstante se llevó una gran sorpresa al percatarse que su familia y su novia podían llevarse más bien de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Kintaro jamás regresó, por ser buen jugador de tenis y especializarse en idiomas, América le permitió estudiar allí, dandole una beca para terminar bien sus estudios. Pero seguía en contacto con la castaña a través de correspondencia, siendo el amigo que había prometido llegar a ser.

Ann y Momo aceptaron oficialmente que estaban juntos hace un tiempo. Mientras que Tomoka y Horio se dieron una oportunidad tiempo más tarde.

Con el paso del tiempo, Sakuno optó una personalidad muy distinta a la de un principio, similar a la que tenía cuando había perdido la memoria, pero con algunas diferencias, ahora era más segura, alegre y más que todo...no estaba sola, sino que seguía alado de su novio, cierto ambarino de cabello negro que amaba más que a nadie, que no permitía que ningún chico de Japón se acercara a ella, porque dicha chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, llamada Sakuno Ryuzaki era su novia y la protegería por siempre.

Fin

…...

****Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Gomene si me tarde un poco,****

****la verdad no me gustan los capitulos que duran como 18 o 19 capitulos,****

****porque pienso que sería mejor 20 xD Pero creo que alargar el fic, sería tonto****

****porque está todo resuelto. ****

****Bueno espero que les haya gustado y comenten n.n Lamento si este final no era lo que esperaban, quizás debí ponerle más emoción (?) xD****

****No sé, hasta yo sentí que no quedó tan genial, fueron 8 páginas solamente. ****

****Pero bueno, Gracias por haber estado apoyando siempre. Seguiré con el resto de los fic n.n****

****Cuídense!****

** **Saludos :) ****

****Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction****


End file.
